Jump Chain Gothic 6 - Star Wars
by gothicjedi666
Summary: I know that are other stories I should be writing, but I really want to write this one. I think you will all enjoy it. Star Wars is just so awesome. Normal warnings apply for my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

I know that are other stories I should be writing, but I really want to write this one. I think you will all enjoy it. Star Wars is just so awesome.

I'll be using the Legacy material for this story rather than what is considered cannon now as Legacy Star Wars is the setting I know all about. Plus I don't really care for the new stuff.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 6 - The Phantom Menace**

 **Part 1**

 **Star Wars - Clone Wars Jump**

 **Jump Setup**

Budget - 1000cp

Hutt Space - Tatooine

Force Sensitive - 800cp

Allegiance - Independent

Human - Free

Perks

Melee Training - 700cp

Force Powers

Starting Powers - 700cp

(Basic Force powers that come naturally to every Force user. Telepathy, Telekinesis, Force empathy, Force speed, Farsight, Force stealth, Force sight and Mind trick)

Breath Control - 700cp

Force Stasis - 700cp

Force Listening - 700cp

Absorb/Deflect Energy - 600cp

Beast Control - 500cp

Holocron Collection - 300cp

R2 Series Astromech Droid - 200cp

Companions - 0cp

Drawbacks

The Prequel Trilogy +0cp

(This will cause the jump to start during the Phantom Menace)

Morgana Pendragon

Hutt Space - Tatooine

Allegiance - Independent

Budget - 400cp

Politician

My People Are Dying! - 400cp

In Thunderous Applause - 100cp

Ranged Training - 0cp

Miranda Lawson

Hutt Space - Tatooine

Allegiance - Independent

Budget - 400cp

Politician

My People Are Dying! - 400cp

Justified Paranoia - 250cp

YT-2400 light freighter - 0cp

Tali'Zorah

Hutt Space - Tatooine

Allegiance - Independent

Engineer

Budget - 400cp

Military Engineer - 400cp

CloakShape fighter - 250cp

Republic Vehicle Blueprints - 50cp

Datapad - 50cp

Blaster Pistol - 0cp

Seven of Nine

Hutt Space - Tatooine

Allegiance - Independent

Budget - 400cp

Engineer

Military Engineer - 400cp

Cyberneticist - 250cp

Separatist Droid Blueprints - 150cp

Utility Belt- 100cp

Stun Pistol - 50cp

Ten Thousand Credits -0cp

Samantha Carter

Civilian

Hutt Space - Tatooine

Allegiance - Independent

Budget - 400cp

Midichlorian Detector - 250cp

AT-RT - 150cp

Jetpack - 50cp

Pack of Thermal detonators - 0cp

Supplement

Jumper Shipyard

Budget 500cp

Extra Drydock - 425cp

Extra Docking ports - 420cp

Extra Waiting Areas - 415cp

Size Increase - 395cp

Maintenance Drones - 385cp

Fueling Station - 355cp

Crew -325cp

Shields - 305cp

Defence turrets - 295cp

Cloaking Device - 245cp

External Airlocks - 240cp

Starship Manufactory - 40cp

Security Force - 20cp

Size Increase - 0cp

(Line Break)

 **Coruscant. Star Wars Galaxy.**

Within a chamber at the Temple sat the The Jedi Grand Master Yoda, who was the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, and he was struggling to focus as he tried to get a sense of what was happening. While meditating he'd felt a great disturbance in the Force, which was unlike anything he had felt before.

The dark veil that had begun to cloud his vision the during Yoda's long lifetime had suddenly become more transparent, allowing the old master to peer into the future in a way he hadn't been able to do for more years than most human beings would live.

So many images swam through his mind, he saw futures consumed by wars, and futures filled with peace. He was able to foresee great change for the better, but also great disaster. He could now see more clearly, but what he saw was confusing.

Something new had just entered the galaxy rather suddenly, something that had altered the balance of the Force simply by being here, and Yoda couldn't sense if it was the cause of future worries or salvation for the galaxy. Perhaps it was somehow both of these things.

Only time would tell.

On another part of the planet Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith, sneered in anger as he felt his carefully laid plans rapidly begin to fall part. In the physical world everything was in place, the invasion of Naboo, an important event that would led to him becoming Supreme Chancellor, was even now taking place.

However there a great disturbance in the Force. There was something new in the galaxy that could undo all that he and the Sith before him had worked for during the last thousand years. There was something new in the galaxy. A power so great that it caused even the Dark Lord of the Sith to tremble in fear. He didn't know what do. He felt helpless and it was not a feeling that he liked.

Since he was lacking understanding of what was going on the Dark Lord could only allow events to unfold and follow the grand plan that he had spent so long putting together. Perhaps all was not lost, maybe the Sith could use this new power for their own ends or somehow defeat it.

Only time would tell.

(Line Break)

 **Mos Eisley. Tatooine**

I'd been to many places across many dimensions, and while this place wasn't much to look in terms of appearance, I was still enough of a science fiction lover to feel a great amount of joy while walking the streets of this place. Sure it smelled bad, it was too hot, and it was full of criminals, but it was still Mos Eisley.

Most of my women weren't too impressed by this place, they'd see alien planets before, Morgana had not so she was a little more taken in. She hid her wonder, but I knew her well to know that she was taking in all the sites while trying not to gawk rudely at all the aliens that we could see.

I would never admit to the others how Morgana had become my favourite companion, and that was a major reason as to why I'd taken her as a wife, although that partly had to with helping her brother accept that his sister and I were together. The marriage had helped to smooth things over when we'd returned to Camelot. Lucky for me the rest of my consorts had been accepting of the reasons why I'd married her ladyship.

"Is this where the Anakin boy lives?" Morgana asked me.

Before replying verbally I shook my head.

"He lives in Mos Espa if memory serves" I said.

I'd spent the time between this Jump and the last inside the Cosmic Warehouse, with my companions, planning this Jump. Of course no amount of repeating of the plans would allow everyone to remember every little detail of my schemes.

One of my plans was to purchase the Skywalkers so that I could take Anakin as my apprentice. Why pay good CP to get his a companion when I could just buy him from Watto and get Anakin as an apprentice for mere money. I had no intention of taking the younger Skywalker with me on the future Jumps, but I did desire an apprentice, someone who could I leave behind to carry on any unfinished work, and he would serve the role well.

Well as long as he didn't turn evil and try to kill me. If he did then I'd have to deal with him. However I should be able to lower the risks of him turning to the darkside and trying to kill me, by destroying the Sith myself while shaking up the Republic.

Which would hopefully bring balance to the Force without requiring a couple of galactic civil wars and the oppression of the Empire. As awesome as those wars had been to watch while they only existed in fiction, there was no need to let the people of this galaxy suffer through such dark times when I could so easily prevent it.

However from a certain point of view, Anakin did bring balance back to the force when he helped destroy the Jedi Order. Twenty odd years after that he fulfilled the last part of the prophecy by offing Sidious and at least for a time getting rid of the Sith. With Luke being a barely trained novice, Anakin wiped the slate clean.

Acquiring Skywalker's mother as well as the boy himself was vitally important as I might need her as a bartering tool should Anakin ever become an issue for me. Besides from that I might as well save her from her terrible death at the hands of the Sand People by ensuring her safety.

That was a long term concern and perhaps not my problem. In the short term my plan was to buy this planet from Jabba the Hutt, or take it from him if he wouldn't sell, before turning the world into a place suitable to join the Republic. If things turned out that way. I might decided to stay independent. I might even decide to form my own union of worlds. It was best to keep my options open.

Since Tatooine had been one of the possible starting points of this Jump it had seemed a good a place as any to begin. Besides while the planet looked like a dump it had plenty of potential in my view, it had few people living on it and plenty of unused land, as such I wouldn't have to displace anyone in order to build the massive city I wished to build. Forcible moving indigenous populations was not a nice thing to do, and it hadn't worked out well for those populations back on my world of birth.

Once the city was built some of the locals might move in, and if they didn't well there was no reason why I couldn't simply leave them alone. Of course moisture farming wouldn't be required since I could easily obtain water and I wanted to stop this world from being used as haven for crooks, so I'd have to do something about the people who lived here.

I could just give them new homes and jobs, that would solve a lot of problems, perhaps not for everyone, but you couldn't please everyone and shouldn't try to as it was a waste of time.

My current plan involved using time dilation technology to build up all the industry and infrastructure within a period ranging from six months to a year. This could be done inside a time dilation field that worked like the Cloister did back in the Pegasus Galaxy in the Stargate Verse.

Since I'd be outside the field only a few hours would pass for me. No sense spending up an entire year in this setting, just building up when I could outsource the work to Miranda who thrived on massive, important projects. She'd have other companions to help her and a lot of bots.

Once everything on Tatooine was ready I'd buy slaves from the Hutts in bulk, or liberate them if the Hutts didn't cooperate, and assign them jobs that needed filling that didn't require specialised skills that they wouldn't have, or couldn't easily be taught.

The idea was that slaves would be required to work until they'd paid off the cost of buying them, and then be able to leave or stay as they chose. While under my care they'd get a education, food and clothing, as well as free medical care.

To help things run smoothly I could use some of the memory tech I'd gained over the years to rapidly teach people how to do their jobs, although their work wouldn't be too complex since I'd use bots for the difficult as well as dangerous stuff, and I could buy slaves that already had useful skills.

I wanted to use people from the start because as the infrastructure grew I'd need people rather than bots as the bots were only good for simple tasks, and so I'd have to buy, or otherwise acquire, more slaves and set them up with better lives. There was no sense having a productive and prosperous world if there was no one around to enjoy it. Also there was no point having so much power and wealth if I couldn't make life better for at least some people. I couldn't save everyone, and I wouldn't try, but I could leave this galaxy a better place than I'd found it.

My factories would build many useful devices that I would sell the galaxy once I was secure in my ownership of this planet, but I would always keeping the best stuff for myself. I also planned to hold back the dangerous tech, while improving on the local stuff when this could be done easily.

Then once I had a world that was populated and prosperous I'd contact the planet of Naboo, whose leader would owe me a favour for the help I planned to bring her, and I would use that government to sponsor my worlds entry into the Republic, or to simply create an alliance.

This would allow me to build a strong relationship with Padme Amidala, who would still Queen for a few years, and when she the senator for Naboo, as well as an adult, then I would invite her to join my group. Sure she had a family, and a commitment to Naboo, but in the movies she'd risked all of that to marry the older and more emo Anakin Skywalker, and I could offer her way more than some whiny emo ever could.

An experienced diplomat could be useful to me and stealing Anakin Skywalker's future wife for myself was rather amusing even if I had nothing against the young boy he was right now. I was sure that I could recruit her as I had much to offer, and she cared deeply for her people.

I intended to save her beloved Republic, so she might join my harem just out of sheer gratitude, and it did need saving from more than the Sith. It had been a bloated and corrupt thing for a while, and this meant that it would take some major work to fix it. Some of which would Padme would see me doing sometime in the future.

Once I had the attention of the senate I'd be able to introduce new tech and warn them about future dangers, such as the Yuuzhan Vong, which I knew all about and I should be able to locate their world ships if I sent out enough probes.

At some point I'd tell the Republic the truth, from a certain point of view, letting them know that my group was from another galaxy, and that we'd come to explore their galaxy while helping out while we could. Knowing that I was going to be here in the long term should help prevent some people as seeing me as a threat. Although I doubted this would make a difference to others.

Between the political stuff I'd have time to have some fun, doing stuff like battling pirates, checking out different worlds, and living the high life. Also I wanted to bed a Twi'lek or three.

For sure I'd find a way to kill Palpatine, his Sith powers wouldn't protect him from beaming technology as it didn't exist in this universe, and it is hard to defend yourself against threats you don't know about, but I'd have to be careful as not only was he dangerous he was also the head of state and killing them tended to get you into a lot of trouble.

I'd might to track down and kill Dooku as well, again without anyone finding out that it was me behind the deaths, and if things went wrong, well there were plenty of places to hide out, I could set up a base in a totally different galaxy if needs be. Maybe I'd explore a few of those galaxies while I was there.

Plus there were other darksiders, but with Bane's line of Sith snuffed out the Jedi could handle the remaining darksiders, and with one of the major sources of this galaxy's corruption removed I could focus my efforts on dealing with problems in the Outer Rim parts of the galaxy. Which would expand my influence.

Since I wouldn't be trying to uplift many worlds, I'd simply be able to sell suitable technology to improve lives. Also since I wouldn't be spending so much trying to build a galactic government, as one already existed, my group could have more time for fun stuff than we'd had in the Stargate Jump.

As my group already very advanced tech we wouldn't need to spend so much time flying about trying to acquire every gizmo ever seen. I could instead go to different worlds simply to see them, which would be very nice for me as I did enjoy sightseeing.

Of course we'd have matters to deal with before then I foresaw that the Hutts would likely try to reclaim the planet once I had made it more advanced and productive, even if they sold it to me fairly, however if they did resort to using force they'd only be able send mercs and bounty hunters against my military might. This was not something that greatly concerned me, and if needs be I'd destroyed the Hutt cartel, and take over Hutt space.

I could having trouble holding onto all those worlds once they were liberated, and I couldn't simply let them descend into anarchy either, hence why I might need Republic aid, as they could take over the care of those worlds. Or I could just spare some of the Hutts and let them keep their space while answering to me, this would allow me improve things without straining my resources so much.

My plan wasn't set in stone, it paid to be flexible, so I could alter things as required. Besides I had 13 years to spend in this reality, so I had plenty of time to go do anything that I wanted to do. But for now I needed to focus on securing this world. One step at a time.

"We purchased a couple of ships" I said to the group "And this is a space port so I think the new ships should be somewhere around here".

While I already had a Aurora-class warship and Seven had a modified Asgard science vessels, as well as some smaller craft, I figured that since we'd be spending the next 13 years in this reality (I'd changed it from the standard ten by selecting a complication) that we might need some extra ships, ones that could blend in, and the vessels could be studied in order to help us understand local technology.

With the new shipyard and the extra docking bays I'd had installed we should be able to take the new ships with us on to the next Jump. And we could use the shipyards to improve upon the vessels using tech from other universes, which was a project that Tali would greatly enjoy.

Right now we needed to access to the Cosmic Warehouse from a secure location so that meant finding one of the ships. My new R2 droid, which was currently following the group as we made our into the settlement, beeped at me and twisted its head so that the eyepiece was a sign which gave directions to the docking bays.

"I have a ticket of some kind" Miranda reported "For a YT-2400 light freighter. It's in docking bay 94".

Yes that would do nicely.

"Come on" I urged "let's get out of this sun and into the ship".

Trust me to visit this planet, a world with twin suns, and forget to replicate some sunscreen. Plus it didn't help that I had a headache thanks to sheer amount of information I was getting from my Judgement Day Perk. The wars that would plague this galaxy over the next century were going to cause a lot of harm to a lot of people, and destroy entire worlds all over the galaxy.

This had happened to me once before at the start of the Stargate Jump, which had been about twenty years ago so I didn't remember it clearly, but I did recall that it was caused by the Wraith getting woken up more than a century before they were due to by the so called heroes of the Atlantis Expedition.

I'd prevented the Great Cullings by ensuring that the Stargate network in the Pegasus galaxy was shut down, and the Attro Device was kept on long enough to prevent any large scale Wraith cullings. By the time the device was destroyed, the Wraith had been hunted to the point they could no longer threaten entire worlds. Any left were in hiding and they wouldn't be a threat to human life on a massive scale for at least a hundred years. Plus I'd stopped the Ori invasion, which had helped with the preventing of annihilation on a massive scale.

How this perk worked wasn't fully understood by me, as it hadn't alerted me to End of the World level events in any of the alternate Stargate verses I'd visited, but it was working now, and well. I was now aware of the worlds that suffer the most due to Palpatine's actions. My advanced mind was able to sort out what should have been an overwhelming amount of information, and left me an even stronger motivation to put an end to the Dark Lord.

Sidious had to die.

(Line Break)

 **Jabba's Palace. Tatooine.**

Upon seeing what could be generously called a palace, I immediately recognised it as the place where Luke Skywalker went to save Han Solo. My inner dweeb was super happy right now, and this was coming from a guy who got to see Seven of Nine naked when ever he wanted.

I knocked on the huge, metal door and waited for someone to notice that I was here. Soon the eyeball thingy came out of the door, before looking me up and down. This was exactly the way I'd imagined it happening if I was a Jedi in Star Wars, only as Jabba would discover I was quite willing to use violence as more than a last resort.

 _"Tee chuta hhat yudd!"_

Even without the perk that allowed to understand alien forms of speech my universal translator would have allowed me understand Huttese.

"I have come to see Jabba the Hutt!" I declared "Tell him that I command the ship that is orbit of this world".

When the door didn't open I used my powers to trigger the mechanism which controlled the door. A few guards tried to stop me, but I batted them aside with my telekinetic abilities. Then I made my way over to Jabba, making sure that I stood directly over the trap that led down to whatever monster it was the Hutt had down there. I felt sure that there would be one.

"Who are you?" the Hutt demanded to know.

If things did got well I'd be the last face he ever saw.

"My name is Gothic" I told the disgusting creature "I've come to claim this world, you can either profit by this or be destroyed".

Jabba laughed as if I had just said something super funny. He had no idea who or what he was dealing with.

"Tatooine is Hutt planet" the horrible life form replied, via his translating droid "It is my planet".

The Hutt Clans might disagree with that claim, but they were unimportant right now.

"Perhaps Gardulla would be willing to discuss a fair trade for this world" I mused "Of course she'd want to me to remove you from power".

The mention of the name Gardulla made him pause a bit, but he was not convinced.

"I refuse your offer" he said.

Then he pulled the lever, just as I expected. Nothing happened I didn't move an inch, and that was because I wasn't actually here. What everyone saw was projected hologram. My ability to manipulate my environment with my powers was limited when I was a projected hologram, alas for the thugs even my limited powers were more than enough to kill them.

Blaster bolts began firing, but they passed through me as my physical body was still up on the ship, sitting in the Control Chair while under the watchful eye of Cameron. My mind however was here, and it was more than to make the bad guys do stuff like shoot each other, and for me to snap a few necks, while making stab themselves.

Before long only Jabba and those without weapons were left breathing, I had no intention of killing the Hutt's servants and dancing girls, so my attention was totally on the crime lord, who could see the two blaster pistols I had floating around which were both pointed at him.

"We can make a deal" he offered.

My smile was a cruel one. I didn't normally delight in causing suffering upon others, however in this case I'd enjoy it a little as Jabba was the kind of person who'd feed innocent people to fearsome animals just for his amusement.

"Too late" I said

The blasters opened fire.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Orbit of Tatooine.**

After leaving the chair room, I was summoned Miranda to the bridge. I'd left her in charge of the task of finding Anakin Skywalker. Tatooine was sparsely populated so finding him shouldn't have taken too much time, and I had plenty of cloaked probes for her to use. I'd gotten used to using cloaked probes during the last Jump, they were very useful little things.

"Well?" I asked.

My new Force Powers informed me that Miranda was feeling pleased with herself. So I knew she'd been successful.

"I have found him, my lord" she reported.

Her formal way of speaking surprised me.

"Miranda we've been together for many years you can call me by my name" I told her "You're my companion not my minion".

She stepped closer to me, so close that I could smell her perfume. I desired to reach out and touch her, however I had work to do.

"When we're alone anyway" she said "We should keep things more formal in public".

Miranda then handed me a datapad, one of the Trek kinds, which were more lightweight than the local kind I had already discovered. My group had obtained a data padd which had been manufactured in this galaxy so that we could compare it other kinds. This gave us an idea of how good their computer technology was. Having it also meant that we could make an improved version, which we could sell to the rest of the galaxy once we had everything in order on Tatooine.

"Here's a map of Mos Espa and I highlighted Watto's place of business, as well as the Skywalker home" she told me "I even found out what they use for money here".

As it turned out Hutt money was just plain old gold. I'd been sure that they used Aurodium everywhere in this galaxy, unless that was the Republic credit was based on. Not that it really mattered, all money was only worth anything because people agreed it was, and on my world of birth we used pieces of paper so who was I to judge.

"Hold the chemical signature is a little off" I noted.

According to the scans someone on my ship had taken of some local money the gold they used in the money was a little different, they must have a gold like metal they used here that was much rarer than gold and didn't exist on my world of birth. Perhaps that was Aurodim really was.

"We can replicate as much as we want to" Miranda told me "I already uploaded the pattern for some of the locals coins into the replicators on the ship".

I'd missed her for many reasons, and her efficiency was one of those reasons.

"Thank you, Miranda" I said.

I then used my powers to make my companion nearly faint in pleasure. Which was one way to show approval.

(Line Break)

 **Mos Espa. Tatooine.**

I found the alien creature known as Watto dusting his wares outside his shop. When I walked up to him, the creature looked at me with what I sensed to be greed, but I was still new to Force, and non-humans were harder to read with or without the Force, so I couldn't be a hundred percent sure. My guess was that he saw me as a wealthy person that he hoped to fleece for some credits.

My wealth should be clear. After all not people around here wore such fine clothing as I did, and given that I was wearing black in this heat it made sense that Watto might think me a rich idiot. What he didn't know was that the material my clothing was created from happened to be very comfortable in a variety of environments as well as having energy absorbing properties. Also my life support belt protected me from hostile conditions, and would prevent sunburn, something I bothered to check recently.

Cameron was with, wearing her normal boots, tight denim jeans, leather jacket and skimpy top. She didn't have to worry about sunburn or heat stroke. Plus her ass looked good in those jeans, which was of course why she so often wore them. She understood that a woman's looks could be a weapon, and since she'd been created to make me happy it was mostly for my benefit.

"Welcome! What are you looking for?" asked the alien.

I smiled in what I hoped was a friendly way.

"Good day" I said "I'm here to purchase Anakin Skywalker and his mother".

The alien looked surprised.

"What?" he asked.

I also sensed that he was surprised with the Force. Perhaps aliens weren't so hard to read after all.

"Money is no concern. I will pay you well" I said.

Now, Watto was interested.

"The boy is talented, and he has much potential… he is going to be expensive" the junk dealer was now saying "Not to mention buying his mother as well".

Sure I could barter, but since news about Jabba's death would soon get around and Gardulla would make her move to take control of the planet, this would shake up the local economy and perhaps drive Watto to sell his slaves to someone else, as such I wanted to conclude this bit of business as quickly as possible.

I had plans to set up on this world, but that was going to have to wait until the events of the film were dealt with. Then I could deal with Gardulla the Hutt as I'd done with Jabba.

"Will this be enough?" I asked, throwing down some money onto the store's counter "I'll pay extra for a speedy transaction".

Watto's eyes gleamed with greed for a few seconds. Then he narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"Why do you want them? Why are they so valuable?" he asked "If they have a value to you, I'm sure someone else will also want them".

I couldn't help smiling again. Watto more clever than he seemed. This made the process of buying the Skywalkers less tedious for me as now I was a little entertained.

"You're right of course" I said while throwing down some more high value coins "I should be paying for privacy as well".

Watto decided to take the money. This was wise of him because if he hadn't I'd have taken the Skywalkers any way and he'd be a more poorer life form.

"I'll need to disable their bombs" I mentioned to the junk dealer.

Watto waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"I never had those installed" he told me "They were too expensive".

That I totally believed, but I would scan both of the Skywalkers just to be sure. It would be embarrassing, not to mention messy, to find out later that the Skywalker's owners before Watto had paid for the bombs to be installed and had simply forgotten to mention it to Watto.

(Line Break)

 **Mos Espa. Tatooine.**

Even for me a Jumper who'd been to half a dozen different universes, not counting alternate versions of Stargate, life could be very strange at times. Not long ago I was killing Jabba the Hutt, and now I was sitting down to tea with Miss Skywalker in her kitchen, while waiting for her son to come home. It was odd.

"So what will happen to us now" Shmi Skywalker asked of me.

Her home was surprisingly nice considering that she was a slave to someone like Watto, or at least had been until very recently.

"Well I don't keep slaves so I guess you're free to go" I told the human woman "But since Watto owns this place you can't stay here, so I'd like for you to stay on my ship for a few days until I can settle you somewhere permanent".

I was sure that she wanted to know more, so I supplied the information. She already knew some of what was going on as I'd explained that I was the captain of ship that was currently in orbit.

"My main interest is in Anakin" I told the boy's mother "He's strong in the Force, stronger than I am. But without a teacher he'll never fully develop his talents".

I doubted that I'd have much time to devote to teaching him directly, but that was schools were for and partly why I'd spent some of my CP on a set of holocrons. And that was assuming he became a true Jedi. When he was older Anakin might decided to become an engineer, or a professional swoop racer, the choices were his. My main concern was with him not becoming Darth Vader.

"He's a special boy" Shmi said "Can you really help him?".

I was sure that most mothers thought that their children were special, in this case Shmi happened to be right. Even if I defeated the Sith, possibly ensuring that Anakin wouldn't need to bring balance to the Force, he was still going to be a powerful Force Users. Plus destroying the Sith might not bring balance to the Force, the Jedi might need to go to, but if that was the will of the Force then it would happen, perhaps long after I had left this galaxy. So the best I could for Anakin was to train him well and to ensure as best I could that he grew up to be a well adjusted adult with plenty of options in life.

"How long do we have?" I was asked.

I assumed that she was concerned about packing what few possessions she had.

"Soon you'll be hearing that Jabba is dead" I informed the older of the two Skywalkers "Things will be hectic around here, it would be best for you and your son to leave during that time. I'll ensure that you're provided with everything you need".

I passed over a comm device. It was a modified version of the metal spheres that the Goa'uld used. Small enough to fit in the palm of the hand, and with them you could contact someone who had a similar device regardless of where they were in the galaxy thanks to the subspace connection.

"Call me when you're ready to leave" I instructed "Just hold it and say my name".

With that I finished my tea and headed out of the house. While recruiting Anakin was important to my plans I didn't want miss the arrival of the Jedi, and for that I needed to be on board my ship not down here on the planet. Which meant finding a empty place I could use as a beam up sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews**

 **sandmanwake**

I didn't consider this. I'll need to double check my facts on Dooku. I guess he can live for now and Jumper Gothic can just keep an eye on him in case he goes darkside because it's his own stupid fault.

 **skelly4128**

Even with molecular furnaces the introduction of replicators could play havoc with the galactic economy.

Keep in mind that virboblades and lightsabers are different from swords. Plus it was free so why not take the extra training.

He might use VIs at some point.

 **doug89**

Because of the way I have this story planned out I needed certain characters to have certain perks, and this left me with some characters having more CP than required so I just gave them some stuff from what was on offer so that no CP was wasted.

Also using CP to get the ships means that they become fiat-backed meaning that if they are lost or destroyed then Jump Chain will replace them, like what happened with the runabout. Ships brought with credits don't have that feature.

Technically the R2 droid is a companion since its listed as a companion option rather than as an item to buy, but it would be silly treat a R2 unit like the other companions as then in the next Jump it could be imported and get perks, or an organic body, which would be silly. Best to treat it like Cortana and Cameron, have it blur the line between item and companion.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 6 - The Phantom Menace**

 **Part 2**

 **Aurora-class Warship. Orbit of Tatooine.**

As I had planned we'd been able to get intercept the ship which had the contained the people fleeing Naboo, and after some exchanged words I'd been able to convince them to dock their ship with mine so that I could give them a lift to the Republic's capital world. Which I could go to as I'd gotten my hands on some up to date star charts while down in Mos Espa.

The amount of trust placed in me by Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his companions was quite a lot considering that we'd only just met, however they'd not exactly had a lot of choices in the matter. Their ship was badly damaged and they couldn't have known if it would ever take off again, leaving them stranded on Hutt controlled planet. Plus I was sure that a Jedi Master would be able to sense that I too was strong in the Force, that may have had an impact on what choice was made.

In order to bring the local vessel on board I'd needed to make some room, but I'd done that in advance, having emptied one of the docking bays. Which meant there were a number of Puddle Jumpers hidden down on Tatooine. I could have docked them with the shipyard I'd been gifted at the end of the last Jump, but as of yet I hadn't had time to go and explore it. Until I understood what it could do I didn't want to mess with it.

"Cameron go make sure that the Skywalkers stay in their room while the Jedi are on board" I ordered "I don't want Anakin meeting with Master Qui-Gon Jinn or Jedi Kenobi".

The Jedi Master might try to claim the boy, and since I'd freed the Skywalkers from slavery I couldn't stop them from leaving if they so wished. Well actually I could stop them, but since I needed Anakin to trust me it would be counterproductive to try restraining him, nor did I wish to use his mother to control him unless I really had to.

Before long Qui-Gon Jinn, his padawan, the queen, her security guy, and her handmaidens arrived on the bridge. Right away I noticed that Padme was pretending to be her own handmaiden while the 'queen' was in fact a servant in elebrate makeup.

I also noticed a complete lack of any non-human life in the party. Jar Jar Binks was not with them, and even when I used my connection to the ship to scan for non-human life signs I only got the one, and that was Tali who down in engineering.

Since I hadn't selected the drawback which transforms the annoying alien into a super powerful Sith Lord I had to wonder what could have happened to him. Of course I couldn't just ask because I wasn't supposed to know anything about what happened on Tatooine.

Then I realised that this could be one of those situations were it wasn't a good idea to look the gift horse in the mouth. With that in mind I decided to simply get on with things.

"Your Majesty, welcome to the Thunderchild" I said by way of greeting.

The woman in makeup replied to me, but I ignored her. I just sat in my seat and smiled.

"There's no need to hide yourself, Your Majesty" I said to Padme.

The 'handmaiden' stepped forward. I noted that while Obi-Wan was surprised his master only grinned, he must have at least suspected that the handmaiden was in reality the queen.

"How did you know that I swapped places with my double?" she asked.

Because I'd seen the movie, but I couldn't tell her that.

"I'm possessed of abilities beyond of normal humans" I explained.

There was more to it than that, but this wasn't the time or the place to spill my secrets.

"I sense that you are strong in the Force" the Jedi Master stated.

With a nod I signalled that this was the truth.

"We can discuss that later" I said Jinn "It won't take us long to get to Coruscant. I suggest that you get some rest".

I turned to Miranda.

"Show our guests to some quarters" I ordered.

The group soon left the bridge, and while I was sure that they had many questions I didn't feel inclined to answer them right now.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Coruscant System.**

"We have arrived at Coruscant" Miranda reported "and we are being hailed by what passes for traffic control around here".

Gothic had ordered Miranda to stay at the communications station for this trip. It wasn't her normal position when on the bridge, not that she minded as it was good to try new things.

"Open a channel" the Jumper ordered.

-This is Coruscant Space Traffic Control, to unidentified vessel. Please identify yourselves-

"Traffic Control, this is Captain Gothic of Thunderchild" she heard her lover say in reply "We're transporting Queen Amidala of Naboo, and Jedi Master Jinn. They need to speak to the Naboo Senator as quickly as possible".

There was a delay, which was to be expected. A 3 kilometer long vessel of unknown design had just appeared in what had to be the most busy planet in the galaxy. Which explained why they had to wait so long, and why Gothic ended up all calling Master Jinn to the bridge so that he could give traffic control some sort of code.

-I will inform my superiors, and they will arrangements for your ship to enter orbit. I am sending you the coordinates for the landing site for to land a shuttle-

Since the Naboo ship wasn't in working order, the trip here hadn't been long enough for even Tali to repair it, Miranda understood they would have to take a Puddle Jumper down, but that was okay as long as they didn't cloak the ship or fire its weapons no one would realise just how advanced it was.

"I'll ferry them down to the planet" Miranda offered "No sense having the captain play taxi cab".

Gothic agreed to this and soon the former Cerberus operative was making her way to the hanger bay.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Coruscant System.**

While Miranda took the queen's party and the Jedi down to the planet I went to check on young Skywalker, who like most ten year old boys hadn't been able to resist a chance to explore a new environment. That he'd been able to unlock a few doors didn't surprise me in the least as this was a kid who build droids and racing pods in his spare time.

"Anakin" I said "How are you?".

The boy had been so transfixed by the view of the world we were orbiting that he hadn't even noticed me enter the room. Which had given me a chance to look the lad over. He was a little skinny, yet this might not be due to a lack of food, rather he might just be very active. He was also dressed in much finer clothes than he must be used to. I'd ensured that the room he was sharing with his mother had a replicator, as well as entertainments, so his mother must have replicated him some new clothes.

"Oh hello, sir" he replied "I'm fine. I just wanted to see the planet".

For that I couldn't blame him, at his age I wouldn't have been able to resist the temptation to go have a look.

"On that world is the Jedi Temple" I told the Chosen One "That's where you'd go if you wanted to become a Jedi, but you're a little too old to start the training, and you'd have to leave your mother".

If his mother felt it was best for him to go to the Jedi then I'd let him go because I highly doubted they'd accept him without a Knight or a Master willing to take him on.

"I don't want to leave my Mom" Anakin told me.

That I understood, or would have back when I was his age.

"I'll be busy for a few days" I told the Force Sensitive "So I need you to be patient for me. Once we return to Tatooine, things will change".

With that I left the boy to look at the planet. Only I didn't get far as R2 came rolling into the room.

"Wow is that an astromech droid?" Skywalker asked.

I nodded.

"This is my R2 unit" I told him "Feel free to hang out with him".

That should keep the boy amused for a while.

(Line Break)

 **Senate Building. Coruscant.**

As hoped making contact with the Jedi and the Queen of Naboo had opened doors for me. One of those doors was to the office of the Supreme Chancellor. Currently running the Republic was a man called Finis Valorum, who while mired in scandal, which limited his ability to actually do his job, he was still a very important man.

It was Master Qui-Gon Jinn who took me to met the Chancellor, since I'd prevented him from meeting Anakin and he'd never seen Maul, the Jedi Master was not as busy with the Council as much as in movie, and as such had time to aid me. No doubt the Jedi Council wanted to know more about me as well so having Master Jinn escort me around allowed them to learn more without making it seem that they were overly interested.

"Please, allow me to introduce you to the Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, of the Galactic Republic" said one of the Chancellor's aides.

I bowed in respect and the Chancellor responded in kind. I was used to dealing with leaders by now, be they kings of small kingdoms, bureaucrats with inflated egos, or presidents of powerful nations.

"It is good to meet you, Supreme Chancellor" I said "I am Captain Gothic of the Thunderchild, the commander of our expedition to this galaxy. I have some other titles as well, but they won't mean anything to you".

During my time I'd been an Alliance Officer, a Council Spectre, a Knight of the Round Table, the military commander of the Confederation, and a few other things.

"On behalf of The Republic and the Senate let me say that we honoured to have you here" Valorum said to me, with some charm "I must admit at first I didn't believe the reports that crossed my desk, but having seen holos of our ship, and shuttle, and having had confirmation of your honesty from the Jedi, I must believe that you are in fact from another galaxy".

I could have told people that we were from the Unknown Regions, however given the speed of my ship no would have accepted that an entire civilization with such advanced tech would have remained hidden for so long when they could travel at such speeds.

"Yes, Supreme Chancellor my ship is from outside of what you would consider known space" I confirmed "I am from a planet called Earth, which is in a galaxy far, far away".

How far I didn't know, this was something I'd leave Seven of Nine to find out, for now she was trying to find the Yuuzhan Vong worldships that were making their way to this part of the universe. Once we had proof of their existence we would warn the peoples of this galaxy.

Once that was done I could have Seven of Nine seek out the Milky Way galaxy, she had a modified Asgard ship which wasn't well armed when compared to my ship, but it was fast, and I badly wanted her to find the Earth of this reality if only because I was so curious about it.

"I see, and I assume that the Republic need not fear an invasion" Valorum said.

Well it should, just not from me.

"I can't speak for the rest of the universe" I told the man "But if you're worried about my people conquering Republic worlds then you have no reason to feel concerned. While I am a military man myself my crew is made up of scientists and explorers. We're here on a ten year mission".

We'd be here for thirteen years, but I didn't plan to spend all of it in this one galaxy. There was a whole universe out there to explore and like in the Stargate Jump we'd most likely spend the last few years of the Jump exploring the far reaches of the universe.

"A ten year mission?" Valorum asked.

I nodded.

"Yes a ten-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before" I said with a straight face "And while we are here, we'll trade our some of technology, which can help your Republic, and perhaps learn from you as well".

What followed was talk that didn't led to anyone actually committing to anything. The leader of the Republic spoke about the history of this galaxy, and also let me know about some parties that might be interested in talking to me.

Before long the appointment came to an end and I was escorted out while the Chancellor went to address the senate. I had an idea on what would be talked about in that session.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Coruscant System.**

"Cortana any luck with this holonet they have here?" I asked.

I was currently in the galaxy map room of the ship, a feature I'd installed many years ago, back before even the Confederation was founded, normally it showed an interactive map of whatever part of the universe I was in, but right now the computer was trying to process information from thousands of data sources.

"There's a lot of raw data here" she told me "Might help if I knew what I was looking for".

"Hego Damask" I said.

Better known as Darth Plagueis, Hego Damask, was Dark Lord of the Sith and heir to the lineage of Darth Bane. He was Sidious's master, and hopefully he was dead by. Palpatine was due to kill him a few hours before becoming Supreme Chancellor, and that would soon be declared. When it was I needed to be ready to offer Padme my aid in liberating her world, so that in years to come she would see me as an ally.

While Cortana searched threw a vast amount of information I went over what I knew about the Dark Lord in case he was alive, and I needed to face him.

I knew that he was obsessed with eternal life, and that he'd experimented with ways to cheat death as well as ways of creating new life using the midi-chlorians.

His work meant little to me as I'd achieved eternal life during the last Jump, I no longer aged and nor would I get sick. I couldn't even be killed with mortal weapons, but I imagined that this had limits as I could still be injured.

In his public guise as Magistre Damask of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, Darth Plagueis backed the rise and fall of certain star systems, supported businesses, and backed crime lords, earning him many enemies. His actions were aimed into placing the Galactic Republic into a state of turmoil, as such his death would benefit the galaxy.

One of Plagueis's greatest contributions, if that was the right word for it, to the history of the galaxy was his training Darth Sidious in the ways of the Sith and the dark side of the Force, whom he incited to take control of the galaxy and bring about a new age of the Sith.

Plagueis helped Sidious, known publicly as Palpatine from Naboo, rise to the position of Senator. While working together, they instigated the Yinchorri Uprising back in 34 BBY, the Invasion of Naboo which was happening right now, and all to bring about a war that would destroy the Jedi Order and the Republic.

Not that I intended to let this happen as while the Republic did need some shaking up, replacing it with an evil empire after a massive war really wouldn't improve things. I had a few plans to help restore the Republic over the next decade, and none of them involve galactic civil wars.

The Dark Lord was also unwittingly responsible for the creation of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One. Who was meant to bring down the Sith, not that he was required to do that now as I was well on top of things.

Plagueis planned to be appointed Co-Chancellor of the Republic so that he might advise Sidious from the dark, I found this a little odd as such an appointment would draw a lot of attention, and Plagueis was a banker so putting him in charge of the Republic's fiances made more sense. I assumed that ego was the reason behind this poor idea.

In the original timeline his apprentice decided not to share the role of Supreme Chancellor, Sidious, convinced that his master had outlived his usefulness, killed the Muun in his sleep the night before his election and eventually rose to become ruler of the Galactic Empire with the aid of Plagueis.

However if the Sith Lords had detected my entrance into this galaxy, and had a sense of the changes I would bring about then Sidious might decide to delay the murder of his master. I was powerful, but I didn't want to take on two dark lords. Better for Sidious to kill his master, for Maul to die on Naboo, and for me to kill Sidious using my beaming tech.

"According to a news report I found Hego Damask died a few hours ago" Cortana told me.

I'd not felt that in the Force, but this power was still new to me, and the darkside was still clouding things. Hopefully it would soon be unfogged.

"What about Count Dooku?" I asked.

Dooku was a Jedi Master who in original timeline fell to the dark side of the Force and became a Dark Lord of the Sith, known as Darth Tyranus.

According to his files, which Cortana had now brought up, he'd been born into a noble family on the planet Serenno, he was the heir to vast wealth and the noble title of Count. If he'd remained on his homeworld he'd have been a noblemen and ruler.

However Dooku was taken by the Jedi Order as a child and apprenticed to Thame Cerulian. As a Jedi Knight, he took Qui-Gon Jinn as his first Padawan, and later trained Komari Vosa. Dooku was a respected instructor in the Jedi Temple and one of the most renowned swordsmen in the galaxy, surpassed only by Grandmaster Yoda and equal to Master Mace Windu.

Dooku had spent nearly seventy years as a Jedi, but a disastrous battle on Galidraan shook his faith in the Order and the Galactic Republic.

In the original timeline he fell under the influence of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of Naboo, and left the Jedi Order. After learning that Palpatine was secretly the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, Dooku turned to the dark side and became a Dark Lord of the Sith himself, replacing Darth Maul as Sidious's second apprentice. His new master bestowed upon him the Sith title of Darth Tyranus.

Reclaiming his birthright as Count of Serenno and his vast fortune, Dooku conspired with Sidious to force the galaxy into a war that would bring the Sith to power. He forged ties between corporations and planets which were discontented with the Republic, and became the leader of the Separatist movement that later coalesced into the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Thousands of star systems flocked to Dooku's banner and seceded from the Galactic Republic.

As the political leader of the Confederacy, Dooku led the organization against the Republic in a conflict that would become known as the Clone Wars. He recruited and trained four of his greatest warriors to lead the Separatist Droid Army: Durge, the brutish Gen'Dai bounty hunter; Asajj Ventress, Dooku's protégé and Dark Jedi apprentice; General Sev'rance Tann, Chiss commander and Dark Acolyte; and General Grievous, the infamous Jedi-slaying Kaleesh-cyborg and droid leader.

The war culminated in a great battle over the Republic capital of Coruscant. In a duel aboard the Separatist flagship _Invisible Hand_ , Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker defeated Dooku. Skywalker then executed the dismembered and helpless Dooku at the instigation of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, Tyranus's own Sith Master. He would quickly be replaced by the very man who had killed him, Anakin Skywalker, who would soon fall to the dark side and be transformed into the fearsome Darth Vader.

To my surprise that man was still in the Jedi Order, he'd appeared on a number of news reports, and had publicly spoken out against certain actions taken by the Senate and the Jedi Council, but that was it. I knew that Palpatine and Dooku knew each before the Phantom Menace, and that Dooku had been considering joining Palpatine, but perhaps Sidious hadn't gotten his claws into Dooku yet. Therefore if I got rid of Sidious I might prevent Dooku's fall.

Only time would tell so I would have to keep tabs on Dooku somehow. He might still go over to the darkside once he formally left the Jedi Order, but for now I had other matters to deal with. Starting with the liberation of Naboo.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Naboo System.**

"Your Majesty, there is only one ship" I reported.

My Aurora-class had moments ago dropped out of hyperspace before cloaking, the regular kind not phase cloaking, and while the scanners were somewhat limited when we were cloaked it was clear that the sole remaining Trade Federation vessel was not prepared for a fight. I guessed they must have cheaped out when it came to buying sensors or they'd they picked us up for a second or two when we left hyperspace, or perhaps they had dismissed the reading as a glitch.

"The blockade's gone" said Captain Panaka.

I enlarged the hologram of the remaining Trade Federation vessel. It was clearly a converted bulk freighter, not a true warship.

"The war's over" Obi-Wan stated "No need for it now"

Padawan Kenobi was correct. The droid army had control over the most of the planet, so there was no sense keeping a large fleet here, not when those ships should be delivering cargo, and since the Trade Federation were denying the occupation they couldn't keep a big fleet here anyway as that would be easy for the Republic to detect.

"It's a droid control ship." I told my passengers "We're picking up a lot of signal traffic coming from it, and by the looks of things they haven't picked us up".

If they had I was sure that they'd have launched fighters and would have raised their shields.

"So what's next?" I asked.

No one spoke for a while. There was no Jar Jar Binks in this version of events, so the queen had no way to contact the Gungans, the Jedi might not even know they existed.

"I could blow up the droid control ship and then when their droid army has shut down you can just go down to the palace and capture Gunray" I suggested "He should still be in the palace".

Which should draw out Darth Maul allowing to me lock on to him and beam him into space should the Jedi fail to kill him. I'd rather not use my beaming tech on anyone other than Sidious in case he figured what happened and didn't come to Naboo for the big peace party. But if needs be I'd kill Maul myself.

"Can you destroy that ship?" Captain Panaka asked me.

I smiled.

"Captain this is an Aurora-class warship" I said to him, not caring that my words wouldn't mean much "Its technology is more advanced that you can possibly imagine".

I closed my eyes, and a moment later the ship de-cloaked. Then I blasted the Trade Federation vessel into wreckage thanks to awesome fire power of my Tollan ion cannons

"Your ship has been repaired, Majesty" I told Padme "You can depart when ready, and I'll send some of my security droids with you in order to ensure your safety while you reclaim the capital. Then we'll stay in orbit for a few days in order to provide to your people".

She needed a moment to gather her thoughts. She'd been expecting a hard struggle to reclaim her world, and now it was almost over aside their being a Sith down there, and one way or another he wouldn't be a concern for much longer.

"Yes, thank you, Captain Gothic" she said "I welcome your aid".

Oh she would so be mine one day.

(Line Break)

 **Theed. Naboo.**

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn's body was set aflame in a formal ceremony, which was watched by many people including the new Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Captain Gothic, who had been invited due to his support during the recent events.

To one side, Mace Windu turned to Yoda. The two Jedi whispered so that there words wouldn't be over heard, but both Sidious and Gothic were able to listen in.

"There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith" said the human male.

Yoda grimly nodded.

"Always two there are...no more...no less. A Master and an Apprentice" he said.

Mace turned to look at the burning body of Qui-Gon.

"But which one was destroyed, the Master or the Apprentice?" the dark skinned man wondered.

Palpatine, who stood not far from the Jedi Masters, outwardly appeared sad, however what he actually felt was fear. The darkside was warning him of great danger, but his visions were unclear, the balance was shifting away from darkness and back towards something more neutral.

A thousand years of planning by the Sith was coming undone all around him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Perhaps he had made a mistake when killing his Master, and he knew he'd done wrong by not ensuring that the Trade Federation was fully prepared for changing circumstances.

How was the Dark Lord to have known that people would come from outside of the galaxy to interfere with his plans?

No one could have predicted it, and the Force had not given him enough warning. To make matters worse there wasn't much Palpatine could do about these newcomers, if he'd had more time he could have prepared and made plans, but with him becoming Supreme Chancellor so recently he'd no opportunities to take action.

At the moment of his triumph, when he should be enjoying the success he'd worked so hard to obtain, he felt so uncertain, and even scared. He was right to feel this way, and had the Dark Lord truly understood how much danger he was really in he never would have left Coruscant.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Orbit of Naboo.**

I actually felt it when Palpatine died the Force had rippled for lack of a better term, and while I was no Jedi Master, I was fairly certain that the darkside's hold on the galaxy had been weakened. Which was good news, only now the Jedi might be sense me better. Not that they were likely to take aggressive action as long as I didn't harm the Republic.

Killing Palpatine had actually been rather easy. I'd had him followed by a cloaked probe, which if he'd been able to sense he hadn't acted upon, and then I'd simply waited until he was alone, even Dark Lords need to use the bathroom, before beaming into space. Unlike a normal beaming I'd made sure that the atoms that made up the Sith's body didn't recombine.

"So you've defeated the bad guys?" Cameron asked me.

We were alone on the bridge, and alone on the whole ship as everyone else was on the planet having taken Puddle Jumpers down to the planet. I'd been sending aid to the people of Naboo to help them while they recovered. Mostly this involved giving food, basic medical supplies, blankets and clean water. I'd done stuff like so many times that my companions and I could help entire populations recover from a disaster in our sleep.

The Trade Federation hadn't remained in control of the world for long, but they'd killed a lot of people, and they began exploiting the planet's resources in a destructive way, thankfully they hadn't gotten very far, but they'd done some damage minor to the ecosystem that would need to be sorted out by the eco loving folks on the planet. I'd leave that to the people of Naboo to handle as I couldn't afford to bog myself down by trying to do too many good deeds.

"More or less" I told my Terminator "As far as I know the Bane line of Sith have come to an end, there are other darksiders out there, but they aren't a real threat. At least not right now".

It seemed too easy until I reminded myself that this was hardly the first time I'd altered the fate of a galaxy for decades to come. In fate I was rather practiced at it.

"Dooku might still fall to the darkside" I informed the cyborg "But we can keep an eye on his activities, and I'll take action if it's required".

No sense killing the man because he might do something.

"With the Sith no longer stirring the pot, things ought to calm down" I said to Cameron "Which will be good for us as peace is what we'll need for our enterprises".

Setting up a new civilization wasn't exactly in line with the goals I'd told the last Supreme Chancellor about, but it hadn't been a total lie. We were here to explore, it was just that I wanted to have a decent base of operations to explore from and have the means to improve things for people. Plus once I had my own little kingdom I'd could install a sweet throne room, that would be fun.

For now I could spend some time mediating, in an attempt to better understand this Force that I was now connected to. Which would require some quiet so I requested some silence from my bodyguard and began to mediate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews**

 **Geeknasty**

I do like that idea, and it should be possible given that Jumper Gothic and his group have terraforming technology.

 **Joe Lawyer**

I have no idea why a YT-2400 light freighter is on the list. I didn't create this Jump I only selected it because it of when it allows you to arrive in Star Was.

Also he can take the ships with him that's why he has the Shipyard Addon to the Warehouse. I just didn't mention that in the draft sample chapter as I still have some work to do on it. Plus he can upgrade them with advanced tech he already has while still having a ship that can blend in. That could be very useful.

The Republic was reformed a thousand years ago and from the start the Sith were working to destabilize it, so with the Sith gone things could get better, and if they don't well there's nothing like an outside threat to bring people together hence the need to alert the galaxy to coming Vong invasion.

He already has holocrons and the setup doesn't state when they were form just that they could be used to train a Jedi or Sith so I get to decide what is on them. But be fair to the modern Jedi the darkside is infertering with their ability to call upon the Force, Yoda mentions this, so once the Sith are dealt with they should be able to use the Force more fully. If they can't well the Vong will wipe them out, and that will be long after Jumper Gothic leaves so its not his problem.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 6 - The Phantom Menace**

 **Part 3**

 **Aurora-class Warship. Hyperspace.**

I'd set a slow pace back to Tatooine so even with Naboo being relatively close to the desert planet this trip was going to take the better part of a day. There was no rush, and we all needed some time to prepare for the big project that would start very soon. As part the preparation work I'd gathered everyone together for a meeting in what passed for a conference room on this ship, or at least I thought that was its purpose.

Given that the room contained a big table, lots of chairs and a holoprojector, it could serve a few different purposes I figured, it might even be meant for entertainment as odd as that might seem, but right now it was a conference room, and I was using it to host a very important meeting.

"This is the city I have planned" I informed the group, once everyone had taken their seats "Originally I was thinking along the lines of some nice domes, and now I'm thinking more about towers".

The holoprojector came online showing what looked to be a large settlement of Lantean construction, a lot like the city the Asurans had built.

There were in fact still a few domes, which would contain massive indoor gardens and parks, however for the most part the city would be made of tall, elegant towers which would allow us to make better use of the space available within the time dilation field without needing to sacrifice the domes, which while not vital would be very pleasant to have for the people living in the city.

This wasn't totally new information to anyone as while the planned layout for the city had changed more than a few times since I'd come up with the idea about a decade ago, the idea of using Lantean styles had been agreed upon before this Jump had started.

"We have a limited amount of room to work with" I was now saying "We can use a time dilation field, and some environmental technology, to recreate the Cloister, which is a big dome with a ten mile radius. I know that this sounds like a lot, and it should be more than enough, but we might need to expand later".

Plus we could always add to the city later on. The vast majority of the planet was unsettled, there wasn't much in the way of mountains so it was mostly flat. Which made it ideal for building on as long as you avoided the Sand People, Sarlacs and the Krypt dragons.

"We need to use towers as we're going to need housing for thousands of people, as well as schools, hospitals, entertainments of different kinds, and the industry I desire" I went on to say "I want to be able to produce fine quality electronic goods for as little expense as possible without cutting people out of process of making these devices".

I turned to look at Samantha Carter.

"You'll be in charge of defending this city, so build whatever you think is best, but do include a shield and some ion cannons" I said "You also need to worry about native predators, sand storms and the Sand People. We can worry about fighters and such later when we have some people that we can train to be pilots".

I went back to addressing the whole group.

"Listen, I know this project will demand a lot from all of you" I said to them "But if you work together as a team I know you'll succeed".

I didn't intend to actually take part in the construction work, and I mentioned this once again.

"You really aren't going into the time dilation field with us?" questioned Tali'Zorah.

I shook my head.

"While no one will be able to get to while you're inside the field, once it comes down you'll be vulnerable for a sort time, because you'll have no way of knowing what's going on outside the field" I explained "By now I'm sure the Hutts have learned about what I did to Jabba, and I don't want to drop the field only to field a fleet of mercenary ships in orbit ready to bombard the new city as unlikely as that is. Sure it will have a shield for defence, but it take a few seconds to raise that after the field comes down leaving you vulnerable".

Hence it was best to keep this ship in orbit and the under the command of the person who could best control it. Which was me.

This was also why we were going to use the field, because if we didn't I'd been spending a long time sitting on my ship in orbit, making sure that no interfered with the construction. With the field I'd only have to wait on my ship for a few hours. Then once the new city was up and running, I could take my ship out for some fun if I so desired.

"Plus we'll need someone to keep an eye on the natives so they don't start messing about with the field" I added.

I had no desire to see some idiots hurt because they decided to fly their speeder bike into the time dilation field. An act that would leave nothing left to bury.

"You'll help will be missed" Miranda said, with no trace of flattery in her voice "It will take a lot of work to get this done".

Estimates ranged from six months to a whole year. It was impossible to predict exactly because time dilation was a bit weird, and a lot of time would be spent building the robots, that would build bigger robots, which would do the building of the towers.

"I'll give you Cortana to help keep things organised" I said to Miranda, who would be in charge of this massive project "And if anything goes wrong you can just lower the field".

Cameron moved over the table. She'd been standing behind me for the duration of the meeting.

"I will help" she told everyone "I don't need to sleep or eat, and I don't need much time to take care of myself, so I can do a lot of work".

This surprised me as my Terminator didn't like to be parted from me, but it would only be for a few hours.

"Once we arrive back at Tatooine we can start beaming down supplies to the selected area of the planet" I said "When the field is active no one will be able to enter it, however until it is up you'll be vulnerable down there so I'll send some security bots with you".

That was nearly everything I had to say.

"We will arrive back at Tatooine in less the hour, and since I want this to be over in a few hours, from my perspective, you should do your best to prepare now".

There were no questions as this hadn't been the first or even the third time I'd gone through this plan with them. Only Cameron choice to join the building efforts had been a surprise. Her going with the rest of them would leave me on the ship with Morgana, and I was sure that we'd find something to do.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Hyperspace.**

Using some very high tech machinery I'd replaced the crystal that had come with my lightsabre with the magical gem I'd gotten from the crystal cave back in the Merlin universe so many years ago. Which made the weapon more powerful I was sure, but I had no idea what that meant as even after years of the study of magic I didn't understand all that magic could do. However I was certain that the crystal would serve me well.

My lack of understanding concerned me somewhat as I now needed to devote myself to mastering the powers given to be my connection to the Force while still studying the information I'd gathered about magic during the last Jump in the hopes of gleaning some greater understanding of the mystical powers.

My very advanced mind allowed to me to easily understand a wide range of things, but magic was still somewhat of a mystery to me despite years of study. This was because magic wasn't a science and therefore couldn't be fully understood. If it could be then it wouldn't be magic anymore.

Hopefully the holocrons I'd purchased would help me with that as while I had a background in this universe that included training it wasn't complete. Then again that was life was about. When you had nothing left to learn there was little point going on.

My background in this Jump was minimal as I didn't need to blend in, and while I had some new memories that covered my training in the use of the Force, there was nothing personal about them, no emotional connections with strangers. Which was how I preferred it, and clearly Jump Chan understood this.

I had been trained as what could be called a Grey Jedi. The term Grey Jedi actually had two meanings. One meaning was used by Jedi and Sith to describe Force-users who walked the line between the light and dark sides of the Force without surrendering to the dark side. Which was a state of being that suited me very well.

The term also described Jedi who distanced themselves from the Jedi High Council and operated outside the strictures of the Jedi Code. However, those who were considered to be true Grey Jedi met both qualifications and did not belong to any particular Force tradition.

Which I did as I was going to keep my distance from the Jedi and I cared nothing for their stupid code. I cared nothing for the Sith either, they were fools ,and as mad as the Jedi were blind. Proof of this was how easily I'd defeated the Sith, even with the advantages of having superior technology and with them knowing nothing of me while I knew all about them, it shouldn't have been so easy to defeat them. Although to be fair they'd doomed themselves as well.

My training as a Grey Jedi told me not to rely on the Force too much, and not to go too far down the dark or the light path, as both corrupted in their own ways. Those strong in the light became too passive, and less able to act, which was why Jedi Masters tended to stand or sit around while telling younger people what to do rather than being useful.

Those that embraced the darkside were corrupted in more obvious ways, both mentally and physically, becoming insane, at least in my view. They lost everything in their pursuit of more power, forgetting why they wanted the power in the first place, and before long it was just the power that mattered. For me power was a tool, it allowed me to accomplish my goals, and it was important to remember that.

I flicked my wrist and the training remote I'd built took the air, and soon began firing very lower powered blaster bolts at me from different angles. If I'd been hit they would have stung without doing any damage, the short lived pain was enough of a teacher, there was no need to do myself an injury even if I did have healing abilities.

Using the Force was a little different that using my magical powers or my near-ascended abilities. While magic had rules and it could demand a heavy price for its favours, the Force could control your actions as well as obey your commands. This was better understood by me as soon I began allowing the Force to guide my actions as my lightsabre moved to block the blaster bolts.

Using a lightsaber was not like using a sword, no matter what appearances might suggest, my training told me that. The blade was weightless, but the actual lightsaber was rather heavy, heavier than it looked. Which required a much different fighting style, which was why I'd gone for the melee training perk, while also having Grey Jedi Training, as without them I wouldn't be able to safely use this weapon.

The memories I had of training were already serving me well, and this was good as I would need these skills in the future as I was sure that I would face foes in the future that I could not just beam away from.

"Gothic the city has appeared" Morgana's voice told me over the intercom.

I was impressed for two reasons, the first was that the project had been finished sooner than predicted, and second Morgana had adapted very quickly to living on a star ship if she'd already figured out the comm system. While it impress me it didn't surprise me as I'd exposed Morgana to advanced technology in order to help prepare her for future Jumps, plus she was a smart cookie.

"On my way" I said.

I shut down the lightsaber and made my up the bridge. I wanted my first sight of this new city to be from above.

(Line Break)

 **Lantean Style City. Tatooine.**

The city didn't have a name, and the reason for this was that Gothic hadn't picked one as of yet. It hadn't seemed important while the project was still in its planning stage. Now that it physically existed rather than just existing in theory someone would have to name it. Carter felt was sure that something would come to the mind of the man she'd followed to this reality.

Currently Samantha Carter and Gothic were standing on a balcony of the central tower, which served as the command centre for this new city. Since she'd been put in charge of defending this new civilization the former Air Force officer had set up here. It made sense and the tower was massive so there was plenty of room for both her and Miranda, who was the governor of this city, to work in.

Other members of Gothic's harm would claim their own parts of the city. Tali'Zorah had already set up near the city's industrial centre, and she had taken most of a tower over there so that she would have enough workshops, warehouses, and whatever else it was she needed for her work.

"Your quarters are in that tower" Samantha said while pointing at a tower that happened to be connected to the central tower via a narrow tube like bridge "I've seen your rooms, you have a penthouse suite. Miranda decorated it herself. I've got my room on the lower part of this tower so I'm close to my office".

Gothic didn't turn to look at Carter when he spoke as he was too busy admiring this place, and there was a lot to admire. The city was made up of many tall metal towers that made most skyscrapers look like the creations of imaginative yet inexperienced architecture students.

There were also some domes scattered about, one was meant to be a massive indoor garden, but the one thing they didn't have in the Cosmic Warehouse was a seed bank so the plants would have to be imported. From here a dome which would soon be an indoor water park could be seen. Having a water park on a desert planet seemed so strange to Carter, but in a fun way.

Trees would also need to be imported as well in order to add a touch of green to the city. Many of the buildings had power, but no real furnishings yet as there was little point having a full functioning hospitals and schools, when you had no doctors or teachers.

Thankfully that would soon be dealt with as if slaves with the needed skills couldn't be brought and then employed then they'd be hired the old fashioned way. There were bound to be professionals out there who could be lured to a new civilization with the promise of good pay and a high standard of living.

"You did a great job here" the Jumper praised.

Samantha couldn't help feeling a swell of pride fill her. She hadn't been with Gothic as long as his other girls, in terms of time spent, however that didn't stop her from wanting his attention. There was something about him that drew her in. She didn't know what it was, and while might be one of the perks he'd collected in a past Jump she suspected that it wasn't any single thing that made the Jumper so special.

Of course it helped that he was powerful, rich, not too bad to look at, and had access to incredible technology. Plus he'd liberated her version of Earth from Goa'uld occupation, which was the kind of thing that earned someone eternal graduate from Samantha Carter.

"I'd like a proper tour later on" Gothic mentioned "For now I need to deal with the remaining Hutt presence on this planet. I'm hoping that I can make a deal with the Hutt Clans, but they are crime lords so I doubt they'll be reasonable".

Samantha was glad that she'd installed so many defences for this city, as it sounded as if soon they might be at war with the Hutt Clans she had best go read up on them before any conflict started. Gothic was certain that would attack in the near future, and he was normally right about this sort of thing.

(Line Break)

 **Mos Espa. Tatooine.**

Gardulla Besadii the Elder, better known to the varied peoples of this galaxy, as Gardulla the Hutt, was a crime lord who'd been fighting for control of Tatooine with Jabba the Hutt for decades from what I understood.

Also I knew that Gardulla was the one-time owner of both Anakin and Shmi Skywalker until she lost them to the Toydarian junk dealer Watto in a podracing bet. This weakness for excessive gambling was something I might be able to exploit. Unlike Jabba this Hutt lived in a townhouse in Mos Espa, in order to be closer the gambling I assumed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said my Terminator.

There had to have been something her latest updates which had taught her to say. Before the start of every Jump my bodyguard/companion had her software upgraded, so that she could better blend in whatever universe I'd dragged her cute little ass along to.

"I don't think these Hutts understand what it means to negotiate" Cameron then said "You should have come by hologram".

That would have been safer, however I would need to test my Force powers out in the field so to speak and this seemed like a good a time as any. Besides I was hardly defenceless, what with my weapons, body armour, shields and super powers.

"Just let me do the talking" I insisted

We soon entered a large smoke-filled chamber and right away I picked out half a dozen guards who were mixed in with general scum, and of course there were the slaves, whose lives would be spared if this all went horribly wrong for the Hutt.

My eyes quickly adjusted and I could now make out the lumpy silhouette of a Hutt who was currently behind some sort of curtain, and I was very sure that I didn't want to know what she was doing behind there.

"Gardulla Besadii," I said,

 _"Coo sa je ateema!"_

The slave girl standing by the hutt opened her mouth to translate, but there was no need for her services.

"I am sorry for disturbing you" I said "My name is Gothic, your greatness. As I am sure you have been informed by now that a new city has sprung up from nowhere. I am the man responsible for this, and I am the commander of the large ship currently in orbit".

There was no sense hiding these facts as everyone on the planet must have heard about the next city by now as the time dilation field had been up for hours, and that alone had drawn enough attention from the locals. Now that there was an entire Lantena style city sitting on the surface of that planet, and that was the kind of news which would spread faster than the holonet should allow.

"Crispo..."

Before the Hutt could finish giving the order to kill us I had drawn my saber and ignited it. The Gamorreans, the pig like alien used as guards by some Hutts, squealed and staggered back, spears pointed at me with uncertainty.

Letting the Force fill me I became aware of the room in great detail I could see translator slave's eyes grew wide while in the background several people reached for weapons or began to move away, no doubt seeking an exit. I could even sense Cameron, she had no emotions that I could detect, but there was a sense of danger around her as she prepared to do violence.

"JEDI!" the Hutt yelled.

Wrong I was no Jedi, but her mistake was understandable.

"Crispo Doe Jedi" Gardulla ordered.

It was the last command that she would ever give. As while I was outnumbered, I was near-ascended Force Sensitive who had magical powers and layers of technology protecting me. The people here had a few blaster and some stabbing weapons.

Cameron and I quickly took down the threats, while everyone who wasn't a fighter ran or did their best to get out of the line of fire, but the time I was done only a few slaves were left alive, everyone else was either dead or had run away. Gardulla was also dead as Cameron had vapourised the slug like alien with her disruptor rifle.

"I might need to go all the way to Nar Shadda for my slaves" I muttered.

Once I had switched off my lightsaber, testing it out in combat had been one of the reasons why I'd come here physically, the room became much darker.

"Excuse me" said a soft voice "If you want a slave I can serve you".

It was the translator slave, she was a green skinned Twi'lek, and like the dancers in Jabba's palace what she wore could only be called clothing because it did leave just a little to the imagination. The colour of her skin wouldn't normally be of concern to me, however I didn't fail to notice that the shade of green she was happened to be rather flattering.

"Actually I'm hoping to buy some slaves so I can free them and give them jobs in my new city" I explained.

That news took the alien woman a few moments to process. Sometimes other people seemed so slow when it came to thinking.

"It's just that I know where the slave market is" the green skinned babe told me "I was recently sold there".

If I could buy people wholesale right here on Tatooine that would be useful. Of course I might just forcefully liberate them.

"Are you looking for work" I asked the Twi'lek "I could do with an assistant, someone with local knowledge, who can run errands for me. I'll pay you, and you can wear proper clothes".

Although I might regret saying that last part. The woman had a rocking body.

"Pay?" asked the woman "Clothes?"

I was now thinking that she'd look good in one of the bodysuits most of my harem favoured.

"Yes I'm offering you a job, you know wages, decent clothing, a roof over your head, and as many meals as you like" I said "What's your name?".

I imagined that this was all a bit too much for her.

"Supi" she told me

"Supi" I said "Why don't you come with me and I'll have someone take care of you".

Anakin's Mother must be wishing for something to do. I'd always intended to give her meaningful work and taking care of rescued slaves could be a good job for her since was also a former slave.

"Okay" she said.

While I normally beam about I wanted to keep that technology hidden as much as possible, but that didn't mean we had far to walk far as I had a puddle jumper parked nearby. Which was good because some of the other slaves were now asking to come with me. Perhaps I would have offered Jabba's slaves some proper jobs, but I'd not actually been there. Still at some point I should return there and see anyone was left, plus I could loot the place.

(Line Break)

 **Lantean Style City.** **Tatooine.**

Given how powerful I'd become doing stuff like building my own meditation space, that was as cut as possible from the rest of the universe without actually leaving the universe, was something that only took me the afternoon. By evening I was floating in a very low gravity environment inside a sphere, which was made of sound proof materials.

Actually the materials were pretty much everything proof, you'd need a plasma torch or something like it just enter this room as the only way in or out for a humanoid was to phase through the walls, or to use the emergency exit I'd built in case my phase cloak somehow got damaged.

I wasn't the only thing in this room that was floating. My lightsaber, which I'd taken apart, also moved about with little gravity to affect it. I'd taken it apart because I replacing the power cell with one of my own designed that was based on Ancient technology. The cell made use of a small amount of naquadah to provide a stable source of power which would last much longer than local power cells.

These power cells were hard to come by because not only did I make them myself there was a limited amount of naquadah in this universe and while I could get more it wasn't an efficient process as the Matter Furnace had been designed to supply a Jumper with needed raw materials to keep his or her vehicles running, not to support an entire civilization, even if that civilization was really just one high tech city.

While I could have easily replace more parts of the weapon with superior tech I was loathe to do so because this lightsaber had been created by Jump Chan and part of Jump Chain and items that were created by her didn't follow the same rules as other stuff.

I was worried that if I replaced too many parts that it would stop being the same lightsaber and might revert back to it original form at the start of the next Jump. However should I only replace or improve a few things it shouldn't change. An example of this was the runabout I crashed during the Stargate verse Jump, which I'd gotten during the Trek Jump, was returned to me at the start of the Merlin Jump in the state it had been before the crash, which was a different state than it had been when I'd first gotten the little ship.

Normally I wouldn't about this too much as I could always build a new lightsaber, but this lightsaber, which had been created for me alone by Jump Chan, now contained a special crystal, one that I could not replace, and I didn't want to risk losing that. Besides if I really wanted to I could just make another lightsaber, modify it to my heart's content, and try the whole duell weidling thing.

That was something to think about later, right now I need to put this lightsaber back together, and since I had no tools with me I would have to reassemble it using my powers. Which was not as simple as it might seem as this time I would the bind components together on a molecular level, and this would take time as not only did I need to bind the weapon together I also needed to truly bond with the device through the Force.

Since I'd replaced the existing crystal with the magical one I'd already changed the weapon before adding the new power cell so I understood that the saber had changed in some sense beyond merely the physical. So I would need to understand that in a more spiritual way in order to truly master the weapon.

How much time this took really didn't matter as I could control how time flowed within this chamber. I could spend hours in here, maybe even days with the Force to sustain me, while only minutes went by outside. Thanks to time dilation technology I was really in my own little world right now.

Closing my eyes I began to align all the parts of the lightsaber, which had a black and silver outer casing, and line them up correctly. I was seeing in my mind's eye where each part needed to be in order for the parts to become something greater than themselves.

This wouldn't take long, and when it was done I would fuse it all together, binding the components together on a molecular level without using a machine. Making the weapon so durable that it would take something a blaster bolt or something like that to damage the weapon. It would not simply break down or fall apart.

The process was not a simple one and so it would take all my focus as well as much time it required so I devoted all my mental focus to the task, and stopped thinking about anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jump Chain Gothic 6 - The Phantom Menace**

 **Part 4**

 **Lantean Style City. Tatooine.**

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency" said a familiar voice.

I smiled upon hearing that. After so long it sounded so good.

"Welcome to Tatooine, Doctor" I greeted the hologram.

I'd had a copy of the EMH (emergency medical hologram) for many years, it was just until now I'd never bothered to set him up, nor had I much need to. In the Stargate Jump I'd had some local help, as well as my own healing abilities, and in the Merlin Jump my own talents had been more than enough for my needs.

Thinking on it now I was sure that the EMH would have been useful during the Stargate Jump, but there had been plenty of other things had that needed doing. Now things were different we had plenty of time to set up our base of operations before anything happened which caused my group to divide our attentions between so many different projects. Hence why Tali and I had been able to set up a state of the art infirmary.

"Lieutenant-Commander Gothic" said the Doctor "Can you tell me what is going on? The last thing I remember was working in sickbay, on Voyager. This isn't Voyager!".

Indeed it wasn't, and he should be grateful for that.

"It's been a while since anyone addressed me by that rank" I said to the hologram. "Now to answer your question, you are a copy of Voyager's EMH that I made back when I served on that ship. I'm now making use of that copy, which is you because I have need of a chief medical officer of sorts".

I went on to explain where the Doctor was and what was expected of him in this place, as well as the challenges ahead. He would have to treat a wide variety of lifeforms, none of which he'd seen before, aside from humans, and the ones native to this galaxy could have some differences from ones he'd treated in his native galaxy.

"To help you with your work I got you a robot assistant" I informed the EMH "It is called _Effex-Seven_ , and its databanks contain all the information you'll need in order to treat new lifeforms, it can also assist you with surgical procedures. We can even upgrade its abilities if you wish".

The galaxy was full of sentient species and it could be very hard for a flesh-and-blood doctor to know how to effectively treat more than a few of them. As such the people of this galaxy had created droids to act as doctors. As their memory banks could store much more information than any organic mind.

I'd traded for the droid the last time I'd visited Mos Espa. I'd gone to view the slave markets, however there were no slaves with the skills I required, and soon enough I'd have to shut down the market as I couldn't bring the planet in the Republic while such practices were going on here.

"And am I trapped here?" the hologram asked.

While this is infirmary was large and better equipped than Voyagers sickbay I knew that even a well decorated prison cell was still a prison cell.

"We've acquired some technology that allows for the projection of holograms over large distances" I informed the EMH "So you can go anywhere in the city, as long as you respect people's privacy. You could even reach ships which are in orbit, and the technology that allows this has its own power source, so you'll be able to function even if most of the city is damaged. I've also ensured that can you de-active yourself and bring yourself back online on a timer if you wish".

I had more to say.

"Tali is just putting some finishing touches to the place" I informed the Doctor "And in the meantime if there's any equipment you need just called Miranda and she'll arrange for it to be delivered to you. There are no patients right now, but we will have many people living in this city soon, and I'd like everyone to undergo an examination in case there are any problems".

The Doctor looked around, as if trying to find something to criticize. Which he failed at doing.

"This will do" he said "Now if you'll excuse me I'll need to check the medical database. I'll call you when it's time for a physical examination".

Since everything looked as if it would run smoothly here I decided that was a good a time as any to go find somewhere peaceful for some mediation.

(Line Break)

 **City. Tatooine.**

Up here away from any distractions, it was easy to get a feel for the Force, and I was discovering that was much more like magic that I had originally imagined, although it was a seperate energy field than the power that magic users could tap into.

Which made sense as like magic it was an energy that certain people could tap into if they had the right genetics and the right training. Not that genetics always seemed to matter as people could be born with the Force and not have in run in their families. Which could also be the case with magic users.

Perhaps it was more complex than that, in fact I was sure that it would turn out to be, but for now this level of understanding would suffice. I had lots of time and a box load of holocrons to help me better understand in the Force in the future.

I was still sensing that while the darkside was not as strong as it had been, it was still clouding things somewhat, making it hard to see the future, and to sense matters taking place far away. This was no surprise as the Bane line of Sith had been working for a thousand years to destroy the Jedi and dominate the galaxy. Their centuries of work would not be undone so easily.

The darkside could not be defeated in any case, because it was more than just some destructive entity that wanted to destroy and corrupt. The Force as a whole, which included both light and dark, was created by life, but life itself was not good or evil, light or dark, so for those things to be a part of the Force they had to have come from life. Sentient life. The darkside came from within us.

Also I understood that without the darker sides of our natures we could not function as whole beings, and so totally denying our inner darkness was not a wise idea. The key was to accept your own darkness, and to understand why we felt what some people would call 'negative emotions' but not to let it control you, and to ensure that while we might let our inner light guide our actions, it could not be allowed to control us.

Reaching out into the wider universe I could sense some of what was going on out there. The corruption of the bloated Republic could be best seen here in the Outer Rim. Slavery, piracy, smuggling, terrorism, and exploitation by organisations like the Trade Federation were causing much suffering in the galaxy.

Some of these problems I could deal with, or at least lessen, but that wasn't really my job. I'd not ignore any suffering I came across, but I didn't want a repeat of the Stargate Jump were I spent so much of my time dealing with other people's problems, while trying to bring about long term changes for the human populations of entire galaxies.

Pushing my thoughts aside I tried to clear my mind so that I could sense more of what the Force would allow me to sense, assuming that was how it worked, only this when Cortana beeped at me and alerted me to the fact that Seven of Nine wished to speak with me.

"No rest for the Jumper" I muttered.

(Line Break)

 **Science Ship. Orbit of Tatooine.**

When Seven of Nine beamed me up to her ship I'd been expecting her to report in on the Yuuzhan Vong, however while she'd hadn't found them yet, she had launched more than enough probes to ensure that she would, and that wasn't why she wanted to see me.

Just like my vessel this one had a crew of bots, who did the routine maintenance, stuff like that, and like my Aurora-class warship it was controlled by someone who sat in what was sometimes called a command throne.

Unlike my spaceship this craft was of Asgard design, having been gifted to my group by the Asgard when they retired this class of vessel in favour of new multi purpose vessels that could fulfil the role of warship and science ship thanks to the introduction of new technologies as well as new ways of thinking.

Not any of this mattered right now as we were meeting in one of Seven's science labs. She had many labs like this, all for different projects, a few of which were on my ship, and by the looks of things here I quickly deduced that Seven was now working on something involving terraforming. The hologram in the centre of the room made it clear which world she wanted to alter.

"Please observe the hologram" Seven requested.

I did so and before my eyes the barren wasteland that was Tatooine transformed from simple dessert into something that looked like a tropical paradise world.

"Planning on Terraforming the whole planet?" I asked.

Seven confirmed that this was indeed her intention.

"I will begin by harvesting required materials that are available in this solar system" she explained, while zooming out the hologram "there are more than enough meteorites and asteroids in this system that contain the required ice. Using the tractor beam on this vessel I will tow this space debris to Tatooine and launch them at the planet at high speeds".

Her plan was easy for me to grasp.

"These metroties will burn up upon entering the atmosphere" I realised "The ice will boil become steam, settle in the upper atmosphere as water vapor, and begin to cool forming clouds. If you timed it right you could create one heck of a meteor shower".

Seven went on to tell about some Star Trek style technobabble that she would employ to help this process along, some sort of particle bombardment would be required, and while this would result in some storms, they wouldn't be a big issue as sand storm already took place here often enough.

"This project will take more than two years" Seven told me "It could be accomplished faster if we were to remove the native population, and keep the city's shield raised, however I did not think you would allow that".

While I would like to improve things for the people here the Moisture Farmers needed to be convinced to go along with these changes over time, and we had more than a decade in this galaxy so there was no rush.

"Once the rivers, streams, and oceans have formed we can be the importing of plant as well as animal life" Seven of Nine was now saying "I believe a race known as the Ithorians will be able to aid us in the second phase of this project. I can not estimate how long it will take to fully convert the entire planet into a tropical paradise, but it should be done long before it is time for us to end this Jump".

So we should have a few island paradises ready in just a few years, and by then the city should be fully populated and be bringing in trade from across the galaxy.

"I like this plan" I said to Seven "My only concern is that aside from how much of your time it will take up, is what will happen to the locals".

Seven must have already considered this as she took no time to think before addressing my concerns.

"The project will not require my undivided attention" she told me "And I have begun the creation of a VI that will monitor the project for me, and raise an alert if anything unexpected happens. I will be able to explore using probes for the most part, while taking short trips to more closely inspect anything I wish to study in detail. I can also hire assistants, a few could be trained to perform to my high standards".

Tali had mentioned setting up a VI to help run the city, that might be what she was working on right now, and for assistants, I had been thinking of cloning some asari, perhaps with the right downloaded memories and some favourable genetic adjustments I could make some assistants.

"As for the native lifeforms, what few there are, I believe that the Jawa population should be able to withstand the changes and adapt to a new way of life" Seven said "We can trade with the different tribes and offer them aid should they request".

I could help the Jawas tribes easily just by offering them water and junk metal.

"And the Sand People?" I asked.

Tusken Raiders, less formally referred to as Sand People or simply as Tuskens, were a culture of nomadic, primitive sentients that seemed to be indigenous to Tatooine, and they were often extremely hostile to any settlers. The term _Sand People_ was given to them due to their existence in the desert, and was in use from at least around 4000 BBY; but the more formal name of _Tusken Raiders_ was acquired much later, due to a period of concerted attacks on the settlement at Fort Tusken in 98-95 BBY. Although this name is often used as a common term for the race, it actually refers only to the participants of the attack on the settlement.

"They must adapt or die" Seven stated, with all the warmth of winter in Siberia "Their way of life has not changed for thousands of years, they continue to capture, enslave and torture settlers on this world".

Well yes, but they did because those settlers came and took their land. It wasn't a black and white issue.

"They are the natives of this world" I reminded Seven "They have a right to defend themselves, and while their methods are harsh this is their planet. I was hoping not to have to wipe them out".

While my city was large, it was nothing when compared to the sheer amount of open space out there, so its mere existence didn't threatened the Sand People as a race, not unless they all banded together in and attacked, getting themselves killed. As long as they kept their distance I saw no reason to bother them.

"If they fail to adapt they will die" Seven insisted "It is only a matter of time, and it may be possible to make peace with them once they realise that we are changing this world. Also I would like to point out that a transformed Tatooine could provide millions of people from across the galaxy with a new and better home. A tropical paradise world will attract many, including females from many humanoid races who will done skimpy bikinis".

Her arguments had merit. Also I would like to see Seven in a skimpy bikini. Which I could on the holodeck, but it just wasn't the same.

"Okay start work" I said "I'll try to figure out something to do with the Sand People that doesn't involve genocide".

Just another thing to add to my to do list.

(Line Break)

 **Palace. Nal Hutta.**

Many light years from Tatooine, ruling members of the Hutt Clans had come together to discuss what to do about the death of two members of their species. Some of the Hutts were in only as transmitted holograms, either because they ran their businesses in far off places or because they were hiding in fear within their strongholds.

Strange things were happening. News had reached the Hutts that a Sith had been spotted on Naboo, a planet which the Trade Federation had recently occupied. Agents on Coruscant reported that the Supreme Chancellor had vanished, and there would have to be an another election very soon.

If that wasn't odd enough now there were stories of people from outside of the galaxy. They'd been involved with the events on Naboo and now they were behind a city suddenly appearing on Tatooine. Which wouldn't have been believed if not for the holoimages sent by spies.

These Outsiders, to use the term already being spread about, had created the city from nothing it seemed, which made them too powerful to attack some of the Hutts were saying, but others were saying that these Outsiders had to be destroyed before they killed more Hutts, or worse began to interfere with the business of the Hutts.

"Jee-jee widd wamma murishanee oeal bu Outsiders!" said one of the higher ranking Hutts.

The dark and drab meeting room suddenly became a much more lively place when a group of very dangerous looking people entered. They were clearly bounty hunters, and they didn't look much like the kind of bounty hunters who liked to bring their bounties in alive and unharmed.

"Widd kidd bu Outsiders!" declared the most senior Hutt "jee-jee widd doo beet citee as wedd".

Had a translator been required it would have informed all present that the Hutts were now agreeing to the plan to have the Bounty Hunters kill the Outsiders so that the Hutts could take this new city for themselves. Which was something the hunters were quite willing to do. For the right price.

(Line Break)

 **City. Holodeck.**

While the Force wasn't much of a weapon when fighting holograms, it could enhance my fighting abilities and warn me of danger. The holodeck had safeties to prevent me from getting harmed however with a little tweaking it was possible to make the simulated attacks hurt enough that you'd want to avoid them. Not that the Force seemed to care it allowed me to deflect blaster bolts despite them not being lethal.

The simulated squad B-1 droids could barely even slow me. They wouldn't have been a credible threat even if they could shoot straight. I wondered who in their right mind would produce "battle" droids without giving them adequate targeting software and decent optics, or even better a built in dedicated targeting computer.

Heck I could have built droids with proper VIs who could outperform these clankers and I intended to do just that as security droids were one of products I planned to sell to the galaxy. They would be superior to the local bots and Cortana would be able to seize control of them within a certain range. Meaning that I could end turning someone's security force against them in the future.

While the B-1 were just an entertaining sideshow, the small part of me that was still a fanboy was giddy at the thought that I was cutting apart Star Wars robots with my very own lightsaber.

Alas the comic relief was soon replaced by groups of advanced battle droids. Those two meter tall, heavily armed and armored behemoths. They rained fire upon me with their fist-mounted dual repeating blasters.

While those things, at least at the numbers I was facing, were not even as series threat, they were slowing me down nonetheless. It wouldn't do for me to get careless or overly arrogant and get myself shot. I believed that my my armour and personal shield, which I had not bothered to activate yet, would provide great protection against modern weaponry but I'd rather not test that if I didn't have to.

After taking apart the last of the super battle droids in this part of the simulation (which was a replica of my ship currently suffering under an enemy boarding action, and when I turned around a corner, while heading for the bridge, I ran into a quartet of Super Battle droids. For a split second I stared in the photoreceptors of one of the silver killing machines. Then all hell broke loose.

My lightsaber soon came to life and I stabbed at the red eye of the machine that was glaring malevolently at me. After that my lightsaber swirled to the left and cut its way through the armoured bulk of the dying droid. On its way to then next target it sliced in half the right arm of the robot that I had just dispatched.

The second droid was bisected through the waist and its torso slid to the ground blocking the path of the two. Which didn't help as much as I'd have thought as unlike the standard blaster fodder battle droids, these robots had the sense to step over the obstruction rather trip over it.

One of the remaining Super Battle Droids tried to backhand me with its left arm. I ducked under the strike and planted my blade in the center of the offending machine. Then I moved my lightsaber upward on a ninety degree angle leaving a melted hole in the synthetic. I immediately followed that up with a diagonal slash which cut the last robot in two as I spun around and ran down the corridor.

The next thing that tried to stop me were a pair of destroyer droids, those rolling droids with the shields I could hear them approaching as they were rolling my way. They unfolded in an intersection, which meant that they were now in my way and were joined by four squads of B-1's.

"Okay now I'm having fun" I said to myself.

(Line Break)

 **Penthouse. Tatooine.**

My new home was a sight to behold. Miranda had really outdone herself when designing the place, she'd ensured that I would have everything I needed within these rooms. She'd had a rich red carpet put down, which allowed people to walk around barefoot, and she'd even gone to the trouble of decorating the set of rooms with some stuff she'd replicated just for me.

Within the part of this tower that was mine I had an office well suited for study and for meeting with people. My own state of the art lab, which would be useful when I began experimenting. A workshop for when I felt like tinkering with whatever bit of technology caught my fancy. A lounge for relaxation, which included not only an entertainment system, but also a stripper pole complete with a small stage.

I suspected that Cameron had added that feature as she did enjoy dancing, or at least seemed to enjoy it. Even after so many years together I still didn't understand what went through her CPU. Not that I really needed to as she was very good at her job and followed my commands. That was what mattered.

The bedroom was more typical and more simple, in contain a single large bed, wardrobes, and windows that gave me an impressive view of the city. When I looked out of it I was reminded of how much power I had obtained since starting this whole Jump Chain thing, and I wasn't even close to the finish.

Not only was I able to alter the fate of an entire galaxy, save or destroy whole worlds, and alter people to suit my needs, I could raise up magnificent cities such as this simply so that I had a base of operations. Which made me wonder what else I was capable of doing. Which led me to some rather scary thinking.

With a thought I turned on the entertainment system, however amusement was not what I desired to see. I was tuning into the holonet in order to find a news station.

I was soon tuned into The Holonet, which was a galactic communications grid that was developed, used and maintained by the Galactic Republic and later by the Galactic Empire, or would have been if hadn't aborted that government by killing Palpatine.

The HoloNet was a near-instantaneous communications network commissioned by the Galactic Senate to provide a free flow of hologram communications and information exchange among member worlds. Much like the extranet back in the Mass Effect universe, which I'd often made use of doing my time there.

However it wasn't just about communication and exchanging information, it was also had what I would call TV shows, it allowed for social media, and most importantly it had a non-stop news service. Which I was now sitting down to watch.

As soon as I went and sat down, I saw Cameron go over to a drinks cabinet and fix me something acholic, before coming down and sitting next to me.

"They're having an emergency election in the senate to decide the next Supreme Chancellor" I said to my Terminator "They should have declared the winner by now".

Cameron was thinking, or processing, I could tell because she tilted her head when doing that.

"Why do people elect leaders in a popularity contest?" she wondered.

Well democracy was a bit more complex than that.

"Because it makes people think that their opinion actually matters" I told her "When it fact it doesn't".

Most people were unwilling to acknowledge the truth, that they didn't matter in the grand scheme of things, and no matter who got elected you'd still end up with a douchebag in charge, some were just less douchey than others.

"You should rule the galaxy" Cameron stated.

Well there were worse choices than me. Palpatine had been one of them, but there was no point me taking charge as once I was gone any system that I set up which depended on me would fall apart as soon Jump Chain ended. I had no desire to stay in one universe when I could go an explore some other place so I wouldn't stay. This was why I'd created the Confederation of Planets with the intention of handing over to a democratic government as quickly as possible. At least that way if it still collapsed it wasn't my fault.

"So Bail Antilles is the new the Supreme Chancellor" I said, once the results were declared.

I mentally went over what I knew of Bail Antilles, he was a Human male from the planet Alderaan. Like Bail Organa he came from an influential noble family. Antilles currently served as the senator of the Alderaan sector and had done during the years leading up to the Invasion of Naboo.

By campaigning to combat corruption in the Senate, which was a problem I might need to take measure to deal with sometime in the future, Antilles was able to ascended to the position of chairman of the Internal Activities Committee. Which was an organization meant to combat the corruption in the Senate. Which the Sith had been aiding the growth of for the last thousand years within the Senate as well as everywhere else.

He was also leader of one of the two main factions of the Senate, the Core faction, which was mostly opposed by the Rim faction led by his colleague Ainlee Teem of the planet Malastare. The Core faction wanted a stronger centralised government. What exactly that meant I'd have to find out.

The holonet spoke about how during the debates on the taxation of trade routes, Antilles argued the Senate should not allow the Trade Federation to increase the number of its battle droid defenses. More recently when Queen Amidala of the planet Naboo moved for a Vote of No Confidence in the leadership of Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum he was candidate for the job.

Along with his colleagues Palpatine of Naboo and Ainlee Teem, Antilles was nominated to succeed the Chancellor. Despite, or partly because of, his crusade against corruption, Antilles was not chosen, and Palpatine received the big job of leading the Senate. Following Palpatine's election at the helm of the state, Antilles said that he would retire from office, making way for his compatriot Bail Organa, to whom he was related through marriage.

However he hadn't retired right away, being a Senator wasn't a job you could easily leave, so he was still a Senator when Palpatine vanished, no one knew for certain that he was dead ashis atoms were floating about in orbit of Naboo, and the Senate had decided to elect a new leader, Antilles had thrown his hat back into the ring, and he'd won. Perhaps some of Palpatine's former supports had changed their allegiances.

Regardless of how he got that job it looked as if I might have to deal with Bail Antilles in the future, so it was good that I knew at least a little about him. And I had time to learn more as while I intended to bring this world into the Republic my plan was do that with the help of Naboo, which was currently in debt to me because of the help I'd given.

However the people of that planet would be rebuilding for a time so I would have to wait a while before approaching them. I could go to the New Republic directly, but since they'd just elected a new Supreme Chancellor I felt it wise to give the man a chance to settle into the job before shaking up the galaxy any further.

"This is all too easy" I said to Cameron.

She gave me a quizzical look.

"Watching news shows isn't suppose to be hard work" she stated.

I muted the holonet feed.

"That wasn't what I was referring to" I explained "I meant this Jump. It's not much of a challenge. I've already defeated the Sith, and prevented two galactic wars with barely any effort".

Which wasn't all good because now when the Yuuzhan Vong arrived they would face a Republic that was bloated, corrupt, and with little in the way of military. This meant that when the Yuuzhan Vong arrived in force, that they could lay waste to the galaxy while facing even less resistance than they did when fighting the New Republic.

Of course I could do something about without needing to spend so much of my time trying to help prepare this galaxy for the coming invasion. Simply altering the locals could help as they would have ample time to begin a military build up over the coming decades.

Another option was to locate the Vong worldships, which were currently between galaxies, and use overloading ZPM or naquadah enhanced weapons to wipe them out. Sure Vong had warships, but with their leaders destroyed and a limited population left there wouldn't be much they could do.

Somewhere along the way I'd gone from asking the question 'could I do this' to 'should I do this', and there was more of a difference between the two than imagined.

"While my programming does compel me to keep you safe" Cameron stated "I also must ensure your mental wellbeing, so I suggest seeking out more powerful foes, and for this Jump you could limit what technology you use in order to ensure that you are challenged".

Well those were certainly options.

"I have thought about that" I said to Cameron.

For now I'd kick back and watch the holonet.

"Would you like oral sex?" my Terminator asked "It would help to relax you".

Everyone should have their own cyborg servant, they really were so much better than other females.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review**

 **Geeknasty**

You'll see asari and clones troopers in this story.

I have the same ideas as you. Black Sun isn't so much of an issue right now as Darth Maul threw the organisation into chaos before the blockade of Naboo, but it should be recovering.

As for the Katana fleet, that might actually be hard to find as I'm not sure when Talon Karrde found it, but with the sheer amount of probes Gothic can send out it's just a matter of time.

Yeah the Republic can't really do much since it has no military. The Jedi might be an issue, however they are sworn to serve the Republic so as long as Jumper Gothic remains friendly with the Republic they won't do anything other than keep an eye on him.

 **Lo234**

Yes I can.

 **Carthienes**

I like the city name, and I'll remember that about the Sand People.

 **davycrockett100**

Thank you.

 **RoyalTwinFangs**

You're wrong about that. There will be conflict. The Sith aren't the only bad guys out there.

 **Guest**

I made a couple of small changes as you pointed out a few tiny flaws.

 **mastert3318**

I'm glad you like my stories, as for the other thing well I don't know what Gundam is, so no I won't be writing a story for that setting.

 **streifer**

Yeah HK-47 was awesome.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 6 - The Phantom Menace**

 **Part 5**

 **Council Chamber. Jedi Temple.**

"The council is ready for you now" said the Padawan.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood up from the bench that he'd been sitting on for the last half an hour and smiled at the young female Jedi who seemed to having trouble meeting his eyes. Obi-Wan's victory over the unidentified Sith Lord during the crisis on Naboo had given him some measure of fame among the Jedi, and while he didn't care for such things, he couldn't help feeling a little amused about how it affected the apprentices and padawans. This amusement was tempered by both his Jedi training and the recent the death of his master, but he still couldn't help smiling.

That smile went away as the newly minted Jedi Knight entered the council chambers. There was a serious mood filling the room.

"You summoned me, Masters" said Obi-Wan.

Kenobi hoped that the council had a mission for him. The young Jedi Knight couldn't help feeling that there was something he should be doing. He didn't know what this something was, and he felt as if someone was missing, but that could be explained by the tragic death of his master.

"A mission we have for you" Master Yoda informed.

The Jedi Knight was able to hide how pleased he felt upon hearing this news. He'd not enjoyed staying here at the temple with nothing to do. At first having time to mediate had helped to come to terms with losing his mentor and friend, had been good, but now he really needed something to do.

"Republic Intelligence has received news of something that concerns the council" Mace Windu told Obi-Wan as a hologram appeared "These are images of a city that has recently been seen on Tatooine".

Right away the Jedi Knight knew why this was strange.

"Tatooine is sparsely populated" said Obi-Wan "There are no cities on that world".

This was a mystery.

"Yet a city there is" Yoda stated.

Another Jedi Master spoke.

"There has been a change in the Force" Plo Koon let Obi-Wan know "It is becoming easier for us to see the future, but what we see is harder to understand. We suspect that the sudden appearance of this city is somehow connected to the changes with the Force".

Kenobi's senses weren't so attuned so he had to take the masters on their word.

"Given that you met the Outsiders, the visitors to this galaxy, in orbit of Tatooine, it seems likely that they are connected to the sudden appearance of this city" Mace Windu was now saying "But we shouldn't rush to any conclusions. We need more information".

Obi-Wan had a feeling that he'd be the one to go find this information.

"Go to this city you will, learn about it you must" instructed Yoda "A representative of the Council will you be".

Obi-Wan was pleased to have this mission, however something did concern him.

"If the Council is so concerned then why not send a Master?" the Jedi Knight wondered

Obi-Wan wasn't too proud to admit that he might not be experienced enough to handle the task he had been given.

"With the sudden disappearance of Chancellor Palpatine and a new Supreme Chancellor already having been elected the political situation here on Courscant is unstable" said Master Windu "We feel that the Masters are required here. We may be needed".

Obi-Wan now felt glad that he was leaving. He'd never been found of politics or the politicians that Jedi were sometimes forced to interact with.

"Careful you must be" Yoda warned "Outside of the Republic, Tatooine is, no jurisdiction we have".

Having once nearly visited that world Obi-Wan did know a little about that world, and the Hutts who ruled that planet. He would indeed be careful.

"I'll leave at once" the Jedi Knight said, while giving the masters a short bow "And I will report to you as soon as I investigated this city".

With that Kenobi left the council chambers so that he could begin preparations for his journey.

(Line Break)

 **Lantea. Tatooine.**

As I waited for Morgana to start getting dressed I checked myself out in the mirror. I'd made myself some new armour as I was sensing some sort of danger in the future. While the situation had improved the Force was still somewhat out of balance, as such sensing future events wasn't easy, so my sense of danger was annoyingly vague.

It didn't help that I was no master of the Force, even with the memories of my training I still had much to learn. That was why I'd invested a fair amount of CP in a large collection of holocrons. But it would be better if I had a real life Jedi Master to learn from. I didn't agree with their ideas, but a Jedi Master could have generations of wisdom to impart.

My new armour was an interesting mix. I wore chainmail which covered my arms and torso, but it was not made of steel, rather the material was a tritium/titanium mix, an alloy many times more durable than steel while not limiting movement as it was not at all heavy or needlessly bulky. The chainmail was a dull silvery colour that I thought looked good on me.

My top which I wore under the chainmail was made from lightweight energy absorbing materials as tough as kevlar while somehow being as breathable and comfortable as cotton. My trousers were made from thicker layers of that same material, and looked like normal clothing.

As for my boots, while they looked heavy and cumbersome, they were in fact easy to move around in, and like the rest of my clothing these items offered a fantastic amount of protection. I could be shot with in the foot with an energy weapon and barely feel it.

Also knives and other stabbing weapons would require a great deal of force in order to do any damage. Even kinetic attacks weren't that effective as I was protected by kinetic barriers, making bullets and other projectiles less effective.

As well as that my clothing would spread the energy of any impact over a large area, so even if I was hit with a blunt melee weapon I was far more likely to end up with a large bruise than I was a broken bone or a squashed internal organ.

On top of all of that I wore a greatcoat rather than say a cloak, which I had sometimes worn as knight, as cloaks could get caught in things and I just didn't think they really suited my look. The coat was black and while it could be buttoned up I didn't bother doing so as I didn't much feel the cold, not when I had a life support belt on to help me say warm.

Of course the coat was also made of thick layers of energy absorbing material that also happened to be as good as kevlar, of not better. Only this layer of defence offered more protection that the clothing closer to my skin. Even something like a virboblade would have trouble drawing my blood.

The outfit was an odd mixture, made all the stranger by the lightsaber dangling from my belt, and that I was carrying a traveller particle mangum. I didn't really need an energy weapon, not when I could snap necks with mere thoughts, but there were ways to disable the powers of near-ascended humans, and lightsabers had a limited range. Sure you could throw them, but I'd not as yet mastered that form of attack.

I was even carrying an Ancient style force field generator, otherwise known as a Personal shield emitter, one of which was worn by Rodney Mckay very early in season one of Stargate Atlantis. It was a palm-sized device which projected a protective forcefield over the wearer, shielding them from virtually any kind of direct harm.

The shield emitter had to be initialized by the Ancient Technology Activation gene in order to be used. Once active, it need only be placed anywhere on the body in order to engage the forcefield. While active, the forcefield will diffuse all forms of energy, including kinetic energy from bullets. It also possesses a built-in inertial dampener which will protect the wearer if they fall from a great height.

The device had an internal power cell which would eventually deplete under strain, and it was not rechargeable. However the power cell could be replaced, and I had spares just in case something did happen to deplete the personal shield of energy.

Due to its innate purpose of deflecting solid and liquid objects, the shield prevented the user from eating or drinking while the device was active so if the user was not mentally skilled enough to switch the device off then there was a small chance that someone could die of thirst while wearing it.

Although it was speculated that should the person wearing the shield fully realise this that the device would switch off. However I had no desire to let anyone test this, and I had perfect control over the technology thanks to my advanced mind.

Thankfully the shield does allow the user to continue breathing regardless of its operational state, but only so long as there's no direct obstruction. Because the shield is skin-tight, the user cannot breathe if their air supply is cut off, such as by drowning; the shield would block the water, but no air would be able to get in.

Which meant that I shouldn't go swimming in boiling acid or lava while wearing the shield because while I wouldn't be horribly burnt or melted I would suffocate instead.

The shield responded to mental commands, and thus required mental discipline to use correctly, which was no issue for me. It could only be activated or deactivated by a mental command, and even the user cannot reach the emitter to disconnect it manually.

Without proper mental focus, the user's subconscious desires might override their conscious desires, resulting in unwanted behavior from the device. When Rodney McKay first tested a shield device, he could not remove it due to his subconscious fear of danger, which the shield interpreted as a desire for it to remain active. It only deactivated when Dr. Elizabeth Weir presented a scenario in which its continued presence would put Rodney in danger.

Since it required a lot of energy to keep a person protected I only activated the device if I perceived some sort of danger, as such it wasn't on right now.

"Is something bothering you?" Morgana asked.

Currently she was behind one of those old fashioned screens that women used in times past to allow them to change with some privacy while still being able to talk to anyone else who happened to be in the room. Also clothes could be place on the top of the screen which them easy to get to for the woman who was changing.

Of course I'd seen Morgana buck naked plenty of times and if I moved so that I could watch her change she wouldn't care, but she still used the screen out of habit if nothing else.

Part of her medieval lady mindset was why we didn't share a room despite being married, which actually worked well for me as I was often busy and when Morgana was in the mood she could just invite me to her chambers to spend the night rather than have me worry about if she was in the mood or not. Sure this wasn't much of an issue given that I had many female companions, and Cameron, but it worked for us.

Besides it would be super awkward if Morgana came to bed late one night and found me fucking another woman, or possibly several females. By having separate rooms she didn't have to worry about sharing me with anyone else when I accept her invitation.

"I sense a threat" I replied "But it's vague. I just get this feeling of a threat, and that I should be careful".

Since Morgana was a Seer I was seeking her advice about sensing the future. We'd been due to met for breakfast, but I hadn't been able to wait.

"Was it a dream?" she asked "Or is it just a feeling?".

Both Morgana and I used magical items called adder stones to block out nightmares, as well as other negative influences. Because of the small magical items neither of us would have unpleasant dreams, not unless they were very powerful dreams. The most powerful of visions were too strong for the Druidic magic to hold back.

"It's just a feeling" I answered.

While everyone sometimes got bad feelings that they couldn't define this was different. I felt as if I was somehow being warned.

"You know what I'm going to tell you" Morgana said as she came out behind the screen to show the dress she was wearing "You need to trust yourself more".

My self doubts were my biggest weakness, I'd never been able to fully banish that little voice that tells me that I would fail at things I tried. Most of the time I simply ignored it, only today it seemed to be louder than normal. She was also right about how I'd already know what she would have told me if I'd needed to hear it.

"I need to take precautions, and be alert, but not to let fear control me" I said.

Morgana took my hand.

"Exactly" she agreed "Now let's go get some breakfast".

Now that sounded like a good idea. I needed to discuss a few other things, including her helping the slaves, and if her magic was working okay. Mine was, but my powers were Jump Chain backed. She'd not mentioned losing her powers, so I assumed that magic was a thing in this universe, but it wouldn't hurt to check.

I'd meant to give all my companions the Mystical gene that I'd discovered during the Merlin Jump, I just hadn't gotten around to it yet. I'd have to make the time.

(Line Break)

 **Mos Espa. Tatooine.**

So far things were going well for me. I'd marched into this town, if it could be called that, with an army of security bots, and once everyone was gathered I'd explained that I had killed the Hutts, and that I'd taken control of the planet.

I also informed people that I was bringing an end to slavery, as well smuggling and piracy, along with any other criminal activity. Anyone who didn't like this could leave, those that didn't want to leave would have to fall in line or be dealt with.

Sure this wasn't fair, but I didn't much care. Slavery was wrong, and this planet needed to change. I would, with the help of my companions, turn this world into as much of a paradise as possible. I would eliminate poverty, crime and other social injustices as best I could.

Right now my droids, which were all under Cortana's direct control, were escorting the slaves to Puddle Jumpers I had parked just outside the settlement. Once their bombs were removed, those that had them, the former slaves would be taken to my city,

While there they would get medical treatment from the EMH, and be given rooms in the city. Later when they were settled I'd offer those with the right skills some sort of work, while those who lacked any talents I could make use of would be offered a proper education, once I'd hired some teachers.

Those that wanted to leave would be given the chance when I could find the time to give them a lift to another planet. Where they went from there and what they did would be up to them. Freedom was about making choices, and to make the wrong choices.

Later on I would free more slaves, one way or another, but that had to wait until everything was set up, the slaves I'd free today were test subjects in a sense, how they reacted to living in my city, how they settled in or didn't, would clue me in to what I needed to do in order to give my city, which I'd named Lantea, a proper and productive population.

Everything here seemed to be going well, and then without much warning things stopped going so well. The Force had warned me of some form of danger, but for some reason the warning had been rather vague. Still I had prepared as best I could, so despite suddenly getting cut off orbital support and the city due to jamming my robotic forces weren't disabled. Plus they couldn't panic as they lacked the ability to feel fear and confusion.

This meant that when the bounty hunters, the Hutts must have sent them, attacked the bots, which were all puppets for Cortana, knew what to do. They protected the freed slaves as best they could. The Puddle Jumpers, which were under the control of some of my companions took off and cloaked in order to the protect the people we'd come here to liberate.

Sure this meant that there were a few slaves left behind, but I knew that when you tried to protect everyone you also risked everyone. I would rather save some than fail all, and I could use this attack to rally those affected by it against the Hutts. Those horrid creatures had to be behind this attack as the creatures now shooting up the place were bounty hunters.

Bounty hunters were individuals who could be hired to capture or kill a designated target. The target would have a price or bounty on their heads that would be collected by the bounty hunter upon successful capture or proof of death. Bounty hunters would sometimes team together as part of a larger mission, or to handle dangerous targets like they were right now.

Also it was important to remember that they didn't work for free, they killed or captured people for credits. As far as I knew the only group of people with both a reason to target me and enough credits to hire this many bounty hunters were the Hutts, and perhaps the Trade Federation.

However I didn't think that the Trade Federation were behind this. Mostly because they had a droid army they could use, and that would be much cheaper than using bounty hunters, and while using bounty hunters might allow them to deny responsibility for this attack, I still felt certain that the Hutts were behind this.

What confirmed this for me was that the bounty hunters were backed up grey skinned Weequay. The Weequay were a race of humanoid aliens, native to the planet Sriluur, they were characterized by their weathered skin and the topknot of hair that sprouted from their heads. As a people, the Weequay could be dangerously violent by nature, and often found employment as soldiers, guards and mercenaries for the Hutts.

Also I saw many of the pig like Gamorreans, who were often employed in this part of the galaxy as thugs for hire. They were a primitive species, not really ready for a place in the galaxy, which was proven by their crude language, weapons and clothing.

The savagery of the Weequay and the pig aliens was apparent to me as they weren't just fighting my bots, they were attacking the civilians as well. I saw a grey skinned alien who was firing at random it seemed. Which wasn't just stupidly dangerous, it was down right insane.

Since I was out of phase, having used my phase cloak as soon as the danger I'd sensed became visible, I couldn't just shoot the aliens. However I could still move things with my mind, so while making a gesture I caused the blaster of the recklessly firing Weequay to move so that the barrel was now under the chin of the alien, and then with my mind I squeezed the trigger. Killing the thug.

That didn't end things for the non-human life form, as while as his brain had been cooked, he was soon firing again, only now at his comrades, who didn't take his betrayal well, only since the Weequay was dead their efforts to kill him were rather futile, up until someone blew up the corpse.

It was only now that I called upon the Force as I didn't need it for telekinetic feats, and while I didn't understand the powers of the Force as well as I need my near-ascended abilities or magical talents, the connection the mystical energy field did give me a better sense of what was going on around.

Which I needed as Mos Espa had very quickly become a warzone. The jamming employed by the bounty hunters didn't only prevent communications, but also the use of beaming tech, if this weren't the case Cortana would have beamed me out by now, or at the least she'd had beamed more droids into the area.

The creatures who made the biggest targets in all this madness were the Gamorreans, who were typically green-skinned with a large powerful physique, and while they were savages they were also known to be fierce warriors prized for their great strength and brutality in combat.

Of course all that meant nothing to someone with my powers. I was able use to my telekinetic abilities to grab a Wookie bowcaster from the hands of some lizard alien, most likely a Trandoshan, whom I shot with his own weapon, before I gunned down the pig aliens.

One he was dead I sought out a new target and found someone who I actually had some knowledge of, Aurra Sing, also known as Nashtah, was once a female Jedi Padawan, but following a series of tragedies and misfortunes, she left the Jedi Order to become a vicious bounty hunter specializing in Jedi and political assassinations. So it made sense that she was here, I was a both a political leader and a Force User.

From what I knew of her she'd inherited certain physical traits from her father, such as her pale white skin, dark and sunken eye sockets, and fingers roughly twice the length of the standard Human hand. Another trait that seemed to originate from her father was a very strange metabolism which required her to frequently ingest sustenance, which mainly consisted of drinking blood drained from raw meat.

She also inherited his longevity, her life having long exceeded that of a regular Human. At the time of the Second Galactic Civil War, she was at least ninety years old though she appeared no older than she had during the Clone Wars, sixty years prior. Clearly she was some sort of half-vampire creature and needed to be destroyed.

Since she had the Force it shouldn't have shocked me that as soon as I connected to it, in order to get a better sense of her, that she detected me. She couldn't see, but she knew I was close by, and she shocked me again by sending out a crude, but powerful blast of energy that knocked me on my ass despite the fact that I was out of phase.

Either by accident or design, who knew given that the Force had a will of its own, my phase cloak failed, and I knew this right way as when out of phase the world seemed duller, less bright and colourful. Now it was all so vivid and real.

Acting quickly I unhooked my lightsaber and ignited the blade, then I activated the Ancient personal shield, while wishing that I'd been able to test the tech against lightsabers as Sing had a scarlet blade. Unfortunately the shield device only worked when it was in contact with the body of someone with the ATA gene, and I'd rather not risk someone's life just to test my equipment.

Aurra Sing came at, leaping into the air, and twisting so that she could make a powerful downward strike, that would have removed the top part of my head if I hadn't used my power of over technology to switch her blade off. Which as you'd expect left her gobsmacked and wide open for a strike. If she hadn't been so agile the fight would ended here and now. Only she ducked under my swipe, rolled to the side, and reactivated her lightsaber.

While I could have used my near-ascended powers to throw her into the nearby wall of the alleyway, or used telekinesis to crush her spine, or I could have filled her body so much pain that she'd beg for death, I decided to face her as a true warrior.

This was not the wisest course of action, but I had wanted a challenge and in a very recent life I had been knight of Camelot, which came with a code of honour, and I desired to test my skills with the lightsaber against more than just a remote. Cameron would not approve, but she was do busy handling some scumbag bounty hunters to pay any attention to me, she most likely thought that I was safely out of phase.

Before long Aurra Sing came at me with her scarlet weapon, driving the blade upwards at an angle that would driven it into my heart had I allowed it. I did not allow this and I used my blade to intercept hers and force it upwards as she brought herself fully up to her feet.

I should have been able to overpower this foe, but she was able to call upon the darkside to aid her in battle, I could feel it, and I called more deeply on the Force, only I remained emotionally stable, not allowing my rage to guide my actions.

While I'd been trained, or at least had the memories of being trained, I didn't have much practical experience with the saber and that showed as Sing forced me deeper down an alley, battering away at me, trying to bring down my defences, the quality of her work with her blade was crude, but highly effective.

Knowing that she might able to get past my blocks and parries I forced her blade to the side with mine. Then with my free hand I pushed with the Force sending Sing into the wall. As she struggled to recover I slashed with my saber, only she ducked under my silver blade, which left a deep impression in the wall.

I swung again and once more she rolled out of the way, using her agility to save herself once more. Only this time when she went back on the offensive it wasn't my weapon that met hers, it was that of another. A lightsaber met Sing's red blade and the Force User holding it disarmed her in just a few move. In the most literal sense as he removed her hands before thrusting his blade into Sing's chest, which ended her.

"Count Dooku!" I yelled in surprised.

The former Jedi Master saluted me his weapon.

"There will be time for proper introductions later" said the man who could have been Darth Tyrannus "For now we must deal with these bounty hunters".

He was right of course. It was time to for me to end this. No more holding back. With that in mind I lifted an arm into the air, and storm clouds filled the air above Mos Espa. The clouds filled the sky in a very short amount of time and before long bolts of electricity rained down from the sky, striking the bounty hunters and the armed thugs they had brought with them.

(Line Break)

 **Lantea** **. Tatooine**.

Miss Lawson entered the office that her lover was using. She was carrying a datapadd as well as a case which Tali'Zorah believed that Gothic needed to see.

"We found the ships the bounty hunters used to get on to the planet" Miranda told Gothic while handing him a metal case "They came in one at a time and waited for the others to arrive before they started their attack. That's why we didn't notice any sudden influx of people".

The former Cerberus operative watched as the Jumper opened up the case she had just presented him. Within in the container were four lightsabers. Gothic focused on the weapons and pronounced that they had been taken from Jedi who each been killed by one of the bounty hunters who'd tried to kill Gothic a few hours earlier.

"I went back over the sensor data and found that three of the ships that landed in Mos Espa in the few days had a lot of life signs onboard" the genetically engineered woman was now explaining "They must have crammed them in like sardines".

Security wasn't Miranda's concern, but thanks to her new perk, she had a few ideas about how to prevent similar attacks in the future. Which she would discuss with Samantha Carter as it was her job to oversee security. Clearly the Tauri woman would need to improve the defences of this city and this entire world.

"What do you want to do with the lightsabers" Miranda asked.

Most of the equipment that the bounty hunters and the hired thugs had left behind would be studied and then stored away somewhere, but the lightsabers were special.

"We'll return them to the Jedi Order" Gothic decided "As a goodwill gesture".

Miranda saw the wisdom in this as the Jedi could be a real threat the groups operations in this galaxy so it would be a wise idea to be seen by them as friendly.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and have a few words with someone" said the Jumper.

Miranda could tell that Gothic was distracted by something, but this didn't seem like the right time to pry. Perhaps she could talk to him about this matter later on.

(Line Break)

 **Lantea** **. Tatooine.**

While I'd just been informed that another lightsaber wielder, this one sent by the Jedi Order, wished to meet with someone in charge I decided to talk with Dooku and worry about the Jedi later. Besides now that Miranda had finished overseeing the clean up in Mos Espa, she could handle someone who'd been sent as an emissary. She was better suited for the diplomatic stuff than I was. It wasn't so much a matter of skills, it was more than Miranda was better able to handle annoying diplomats than I was.

Before long I invited Dooku into my office, and he took a seat on the other side of my desk. It was a simple affair my workspace, a sign of how little time I'd spent in it so far. The way things were going I got the feeling that this office wouldn't see a lot of use either.

"I imagine that you have my questions" I said to the nobleman.

While I'd handled many kings, queens, lords and ladies in my time none of them had been a former Jedi Master so I wasn't sure what to expect from this man. I knew that he didn't turned to the dark side as of yet, and without Palpatine around he might never stray. However that this did not mean that he wasn't dangerous. The Count had left the Jedi Order because of more than just differences of opinions with other Masters. He already felt that the Republic needed taking down and rebuilding.

With no Sith to track down my guess was that the Count would now be seeking allies who could help him achieve his goals. Which could still lead to a Separatist movement even without the meddling of the Sith. After all I'd not removed the underlying problems with the Republic just by getting rid of the Sith. I just prevented them from getting any worse due to the actions of the Bane Sith.

However I had no intention of dismantling the Republic, not when it could be revitalised with the introduction of new ideas and new technology. Of course certain groups, like the Hutt clans needed to be dealt with, but a galactic civil war was hardly required for such a thing.

No my thinking was more along the lines of having a rival nation which competed with the Republic. Which could cause a military build up while shaking up the status quo. This was something the galaxy badly needed as the current set allowed for too much suffering and corruption.

"The Force is strong with you" stated Dooku "But you are no Jedi, I know that you are more powerful than any Jedi".

No doubt he'd been clued in about that when he saw me conjuring up a storm and striking down my enemies with bolts of electricity that came down from the sky.

"What are you?" the Count asked, bluntly.

There was little sense lying since he'd be able to detect it, and he'd already seen some of what I could do.

"I'm an advanced human" I told the former Jedi Master "To put it simply I've been artificially evolved, you might say, using technology. A product of this is that I have powers and skills beyond other humans".

There was no need to mention Jump Chain or anything related to it. Not until Dooku and I trusted each other a bit more.

"And how did this city suddenly appear?" was the next question.

While I was careful with my answer I still spoke truthfully.

"I have access to a technology that allows me to control the flow of time within an area" I explained "Once certain equipment has been set up I can speed up time inside a field so that months will pass inside the field while only hours pass by for everyone else. That was how the city was constructed so quickly, at least from your perspective".

While Dooku should understand my answers that didn't mean he would believe them, and while I could show him some of the science behind time dilation technology, that was something even advanced humans sometimes struggled to understand.

This didn't mean I'd tell him about replicators, which provided most of our raw materials, tools and other stuff a civilization needed.

"I think we have much to talk about" said the Count.

Indeed we did. I figured the he and I would be talking well into the night. By the end I expected that I would have a new and powerful ally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jump Chain Gothic 6 - The Phantom Menace**

 **Part 6**

 **Lantea** **. Tatooine.**

It wasn't often that I got time to relax when all by myself, but for once I was alone in my quarters with nothing to do. I was suppose to be resting after all the ruckus the other day, and Cameron was off somewhere doing something involving the improvement of security procedures.

There was a lot that I could have been doing, such as studying, or I could have used this time to tinker with some bit of tech. Maybe I should have spent this time further refining my plans, but I didn't feel any desire to do anything. Even advanced humans needed time to spend doing nothing it seemed.

Right now I was just watching the holonet, while feeling pleased that the new Supreme Chancellor was working to improve the Republic internally. Bail Antilles might not succeeded in stamping out corruption in the senate, but at least his work would led to him focusing inwards. I didn't want the Republic interfering with my business out here in the Outer Rim, which it might have done if some else had gotten the job of Supreme Chancellor.

My alone time came to an end when a chime filled the air, letting me know that someone wished entry into my private chambers. I reached out with the Force and sensed a non-hostile presence, the person on the other side of the door was nervous for some reason, but this was all I could sense.

With a wave of my hand holonet feed went off and the door opened despite the fact that the button to open the door was across the room. I could now see that it was Supi, the green skinned Twi'lek whom I'd liberated from slavery when destroying her former Mistresses.

"Can I help you?" I asked the alien babe.

She crossed the space between us with a couple of steps and laid her hands on my chest. She had to go up on the tips of her toes to reach my mouth with hers. As we kissed her hands slid around to the back of my neck and her barely covered body pressed against mine.

Instinct more than anything else led to me take hold of her waist. Her body felt hot to the touch, and my advanced mind spent a moment wondering if Twi'leks had a higher normal body temperature than humans. It would be interesting to run some tests and find out if that was true, but at later date.

I could taste a hint of something sweet and alcoholic on her soft lips, presumably she'd had a drink in order to bolster her courage before she came to see me, and it was also clear to me that she had come here with the intention of making it very obvious to me that she wanted us to have a relationship.

Sadly for her if she was thinking of there being a romance between us then she would be very disappointed. I didn't really do the traditional romantic thing. I'd only married Morgana because it made us being together more socially acceptable.

Supi pulled back slightly, but stayed pressed against me, which allowed me to see how great her breasts looked from this angle.

"You can have me anytime you want, for as long as you want" she offered "You can even keep me as your slave, if you want. And I will be, for as long as you want me. I'll do whatever you say just keep me with you".

Her voice was laced with sheer desperation, and I had to admit it was a tempting offer. I would never take her as a true slave, as I didn't approve of slavery, and I had already had my eye on someone else as the companion I would take with me when I left this reality, however I wouldn't be leaving for many years and I could do with a personal assistant. Someone who could run errands for me, and one of my motivations for coming to this universe had been to bang a few Twi'lek girls.

Still, I had my reservations. So far Supi had lived a hard life, and I couldn't shake the idea that I'd be taking advantage of her despite her throwing herself at me. She could do better, I could make sure she got educated and found fulfilling work. There were bound to be some nice male Twi'leks out there who desired a wife and someone to be the mother of their children.

I opened my mouth so that I could try to explain all of that to her, but she could see the look on my face and she rushed to cut me off before I was able to speak.

"Please don't say no!" she said desperately, "I could be so good to you. Let me show you"

She kept one hand on my neck, but let the other trail down my chest until it was laying on my crotch. My cock had started to get hard already and the feel of her small, warm hand rubbing the front of my trousers was enough to make me rise to attention most fully. She took hold of my manhood and slowly stroked it.

A moment later she gently pushed me back until I was sitting on one of the sofas. Once I was seated her other hand caressed the back of my neck and she whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't do this for just anyone." she said, "From the second I first saw you I knew that you were different from other men. I want you to own me, and not just because you freed me".

Soon Supi took hold of my cock, after freeing it the confines of my trousers, with both hands and licked the tip slowly. I moaned very softly, then I reached down and pushed the back of her head, urging her into taking my dick inside her mouth. I felt her lips part and now part of my cock was engulfed by warm, moist heat of her mouth.

Her hands worked the clasps of my trousers while her head bobbed slowly against my pelvis. Soon my trousers were pooled around at my feet and Supi didn't let that distract her for long as now she had my entire cock in her mouth. It didn't seem like she should be able to fit the entire thing in her mouth, but I could feel her nose pressing into my crotch.

Not so long ago I'd read on the holonet that Twi'leks were considered to be the finest concubines (a nice way of saying sex slaves) in the galaxy, and Supi was proving them correct. She'd only just started and already I wanted to cum down her throat and make her swallow all of my seed.

I wanted to tell her that I was close to cumming, but the words wouldn't form. The best I could do was an incoherent groan just before I spurted into her waiting mouth. She didn't back off, but seemed eager to taste every drop. I could feel her moaning wantonly around my man meat as if she experiencing something very pleasurable.

She looked up at me, lips still wrapped around my dick. There was a look in her deep green eyes, a lust the likes of which I'd rarely seen before. And then I noticed that she was touching herself I could see the motion of her fingers moving in and out of her cunt.

"Please" she whispered "I need you inside me, right now"

We made our way awkwardly to the bed, her barely able to stand, and me trying to walk with my pants around my ankles, which must have looked comical. I let her fall onto the mattress and she immediately began to push off her tight fitting shorts.

I yanked off her boots and tossed them across the small room, then took off the last of my own clothing. By the time I was done, she was completely naked and had gotten on all fours, her perfect ass making little humping motions as she waited for me to fuck her.

While I had superhuman stamina, I couldn't normally get hard again this soon, but I now had the Force, which I could use to enhance my already powerful body. I didn't think the Force should be used by me in this way, but right now I simply didn't care.

I got on the bed behind her and smacked her ass. She enjoyed that and pushed back against me, blindly trying to find my cock with her pussy, she more like an animal in heat than a person, and I had to wonder if the females of her species did actually go into heat. It would explain a lot.

Checking her pussy I found that her soft, wet cunt was putting out a lot of warmth, and she actually whimpered when I touched her pussy. Knowing that it would be cruel to make her wait any longer I started to push in slowly, but she was having none of that, and her hips pushed back hard, taking all of me inside of her in one quick motion.

I used my powers to enhance her pleasure. It wasn't easy to find the point between intense pleasure and a sensory overload, but I worked wonders on Supi as she orgasmed before we really even started fucking. As her the sounds of orgasm filled the air I started to thrust into her. Already her entire body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and through the Force I could sense the sheer joy she was feeling.

While my attention was now mostly on fucking I noticed that Supi had a faint latticework of scars on her back, which made me think that she'd been brutalized while living as a slave. Maybe she really was better off with me. I might spank her and roughly fuck her, but I'd never scar such a beauty.

I then got lost in fucking her, and after a while, I could feel that a second load of cum was ready to enter Supi's body. I could have slowed down and let the sex last longer, but I didn't care enough to even wonder if Supi was heading for orgasm number 2 or maybe even 3, so I just fucked her until I was done.

Not long after that we were spooned together, my slowly-softening dick still lodged inside of her. I could now sense how nervous she was.

"Do you want me?" she asked.

Yes, only not as a slave.

"I suppose that I can find some use for you" I told her "But as more than just a concubine. I could do with someone to run the odd errand for me, and to assist with projects. You'd get to travel with me and see some of the galaxy. You'd have to learn a lot and find ways to make yourself useful, and if you ever wanted to stop all you'd have to do is tell me".

A few moments later, I felt her breathing change as she drifted off to sleep. I decided that this meant that she going to take up on my offer.

(Line Break)

 **Trade Federation Freighter. Outer Rim.**

Boorka the Hutt slithered onto the bridge of the Trade Federation vessel as his guards took up positions around him. Their counterparts, the droids used by the Trade Federation, also moved, in order to ensure clear lines of fire should this meeting not go so well.

Viceroy Gunray was not actually here, being under house arrest on his home world of Cato Neimoidia, but via his hologram he would be able to communicate with the Hutt. He couldn't be seen meeting with Boorka, a known criminal, even when not under the watchful eye of Republic security he wouldn't do such a thing, however the Viceroy had lost contact with his Sith ally, so if he was going to get his revenge then he would need to get help from other sources.

"You have a proposal for me" said Gunray.

The Hutt's translator, a simple protocol droid, stepped forward, and began addressing the alien.

"Boorka the Hutt has come to offer an alliance between the mighty Hutt Clans and the Trade Federation" the droid told the Viceroy "The Hutt Clans like the Trade Federation have been challenged by the group known as the Outsiders".

Gunray knew that the Outsiders, visitors from another galaxy, had aided the Queen of Naboo in liberting her planet. This had not only led to the arrest of Nute Gunray, and several of his closest allies, but also the destruction of a costly bulk freighter as well as loss of an entire droid army.

"What are the terms of this alliance?" the Viceroy asked.

It was rarely a good idea to make deals with the Hutts, not unless you knew how to handle them, but Gunray wasn't concerned, if the Hutts betrayed him then they would find out what it was like to deal with a droid army.

"The Outsiders have wrongfully taken possession of the world known as Tatooine" the droid informed Viceroy Gunray "The Hutt clans wish to retake the planet, however the Clans know that you too have a score to settle with these Outsiders and will allow you to join them the attack that will restore Tatooine to its rightful owners".

Nute was no fool, he understand that the Hutts had no real fleets or armies to call upon, that wasn't how they worked, they had only mercs, bounty hunters and pirates to call upon, who wouldn't be a match for the Outsiders and their powerful warship. However combined with the might of a Trade Federation task force the Hutts might be able to retake the world called Tatooine.

"The Hutt clans offer a share of the spoils should you take them up on their generous offer" the droid was now saying as one Boorka's minions displayed a hologram of a city "The world of Tatooine and everything on it rightfully belongs to the Hutts, however the Outsiders have somehow built a city on the planet, the Hutt clans would allow the Trade Federation to set up a base within in this city so that you can profit from whatever technology can be found within it".

While Nute Gunray was more interested in getting some payback than making some profit, it could benefit him if he was able to get the Trade Federation a stake in this new city. It was clear that the Outsiders had technology unknown to the galaxy and the Trade Federation could afford to pay the best scientists in the galaxy to back engineer any tech that they found.

"It will take some time to gather a large enough fleet" said the Viceroy.

He would have to organise things carefully. Tatooine, unlike Naboo, was not a Republic planet, as such the Republic should not get involved, but it wouldn't do for the Outsiders to learn that the attack was coming, so they would have to move carefully.

"My Master, Boorka the Hutts says that the Clans will also need some time" informed the droid "Perhaps we should met again in one standard month in order to plan the attack".

This was agreed upon, and soon the Hutts was slithering off the bridge. He would report back the Hutt leaders who could now begin the work of organising the invasion of Tatooine. A conquest that Boorka himself would oversee personally.

(Line Break)

 **Lantea** **. Tatooine.**

"I want barracks set up for ten thousand frontline troops, officers and their support staff" I said to Samantha Carter "We're also going to need at least ten Ha'tak, better make it twelve, as well as number of support vessels. Gliders, Al'kesh and so on".

The former air force officer and I were meeting to discuss the creation of our armed forces. While I'd been mulling over the idea of having a proper military force for this Jump I had now made up my mind. This new nation that we were building would spread out over what was now known as Hutt Space, and I would bring these worlds under my control through conquest.

Thankfully Hutt space had no proper military either so my warship and a dozen upgraded Ha'tak should be more than enough to deal with what ships the hired thugs could throw at us. After all the Hutts were crime lords, and I had the advantage of having much more advanced technology.

While it was possible for me to build an even larger army and space navy than I had planned, I would need to support the army and ships I would soon have built, there was a limit to how much my city could support. In any campaign it was logistics not tactics that really mattered.

Of course I would ensure that new ships were always being built, and I had ways of obtaining crews for those ships, I just didn't want to overextend myself. Once the city of Lantea was was running smoothly and I had enough workers, then I could see about putting together a larger navy and army.

Also if I built too large of a military force too quickly it could unnerve the Republic and while they no military to counter the one I was building they could send a small army of Jedi to this world. Which was something I'd rather avoid. I already had a Jedi Knight and a former Jedi Master hanging around.

Besides conquering Hutt Space wasn't the real problem, and neither was holding onto it as there weren't many groups out there who could challenge me for it. Those that could do so would find themselves going up against an enemy with vastly superior technology.

No the real work would be enforcing order and uplifting some of the worlds conquered. Thankfully my group had some experience at that, and we'd discovered that it was best to hand over the reigns of a new multi-planet government to the locals as quickly as possible.

Miranda would handle that for me as she thrived when put in charge of such projects, and that would leave me free to go handle other matters once Hutt Space was secure.

"How are you going to recruit so many soldiers?" Samantha asked me.

Since she'd once been an air force officer Carter had some idea of just how much work was involved in training, equipping and supporting so many soldiers.

"I won't" I told her "The advantage of living in this galaxy is that if you know the right people and have enough credits you can find someone who will do anything for you".

Since the industry of my city would be focused on making sure that my military had enough arms and armour I would need to outsource the creation of the actual army to someone else. And I knew exactly who could help me with that. But first I had some cloning of my own to handle.

(Line Break)

 **Lantea. Tatooine.**

"Tali good, I need your help" I said when the Quarian entered the new lab.

Rather than take the data padd I was now handing to her the skilled engineer was looking around. This data pad was full of devices I needed in order to finish my work, as well as a request to build a lab for Anakin Skywalker, the poor lad was bored, his mother had plenty to do, he didn't, and my R2 unit wasn't going to keep him occupied for much longer.

I was considering having Dooku or Kenobi take over his training in short term, as both of them were hanging around my city for the foreseeable future, however I was unsure if that was wise. I understood very well that Anakin and traditional Jedi training methods just weren't a good mix. Besides he was my apprentice, by consent of his mother, so I was just going to have to find the time to train the boy.

"What have you been doing in here?" Tali asked me.

I'd come down to an empty level of the tower and had started work after meeting with Count Dooku for the second time. I'd planned to create some people to help in the running of the nation I was building, I just hadn't intended to start so quickly.

"This is a cloning lab of sorts" I explained "I'm going to create some asari".

They wouldn't actually be clones as I would make subtle alterations to the DNA of each asari, I'd studied biology during the Merlin Jump, and I had planned for the creation of these asari many years ago. I'd even taken into account that rapidly growing people in cloning lab was a bad idea in this universe because of the Force. Grand Admiral Thrawn had gotten around that by using a life form which project a bubble which pushed away the Force. I would need to pop over to Mykr while Tali finished up here.

"You're making some asari?" asked Tali.

I was sure that I'd discussed this with her at some point before starting the Jump. Mind you there had been a lot to do back then so it was possible that she'd been doing something else during that part of the planning phase.

"We're going to need a lot of help if the conquest of Hutt Space is going to go smoothly" I said to the Quarian "We'll need staff for the city, crew for the ships, and pilots for the fighters, special forces. A clone army will help with that, and we can use bots for the dirty work, but we'll need need more than just soldiers. Once we've conquered the worlds controlled by the Hutts we'll need people to handle the administration of the worlds. We can't do it all and I think the asari will fit in well with the other races of this galaxy".

Tali took the padd off me.

"You could make this stuff yourself" she said.

While it was possible for me to construct all the devices I required for this project I simply didn't have the time. I knew that the Hutts would attack again soon and with a larger force so I needed to quickly bolster the defences of this city as well as to ensure the safety of the safety of the people I cared about.

Asari commandos would make for better protectors than bots, and unlike other races I didn't need to worry so much about their limited genepool as they didn't sexually reproduce like so many other humanoid species. Plus they were nice to look at.

"I have some errands to run" I told the skilled engineer "And I know you're busy, but the sooner you get these jobs done the sooner I can whip you up some help".

Tali looked at the padd again. It was a lot of work, but she very good at what she did.

"Okay I'll get started" she said.

On the way I telekinetically slapped her ass. Which I could sense that she enjoyed, and even I hadn't the giggling would have clued me in.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-Class. Orbit of Kamino.**

"My lord, we have entered orbit of the planet" a sexy looking asari told me.

I smiled upon hearing that. The blue babes I'd spent the better part of the last month making, were doing their job very well. I'd created each of them, tailoring their DNA so that despite looking alike they were all unique, while making use of ysalamri to ensure that they didn't go insane due to such rapid growth.

That might not have happened to my asari since they weren't all copies, but I'd decided not to take the risk, and so far they seemed to be working out well. I'd been wise to gather so much technology from the Stargate verse as when combined together and used correctly the tech I had seemed to be capable of doing anything.

While creating the asari I'd used some of the technology behind the creation of Anubis's Kull warriors, holodeck training, along with memory tech, as well as an oath of loyalty, to ensure that I had minions who not only knew how to do their jobs, they also obeyed me without question.

Of course no army was perfectly loyal, but as long as I didn't do anything to drive my minions to turn against me everything should work out fine.

"Hail them" I ordered.

I looked around the bridge again and I admired the view. The bridge hadn't changed much over the many years in terms of the consules and such, but now those consoles were being used by asari who wore tight fitting jumpsuits.

Since I was super bad at naming I'd not given any of them names, so they gave each other nicknames, which was cute, and while they all had slightly different DNA and memories, at least to start with, they were close enough in origin to see each other as sisters. Which was also cute.

"Yes, my lord" the asari at the comm station told me.

After a moment, a Kaminoan face appeared on the screen.

 _Greetings, I am Taun We, the aide to Prime Minister Lama Su of Kamino. May I ask what brought you to our planet?._

"Greetings Taun We, I am Lord-Commander Gothic" I replied.

Now that my group and I had a firmer grasp of what we would be doing for the foreseeable future we'd been able to more formally organize ourselves. Of course we'd planned for the conquest of Hutt Space well in advance, knowing that it might be required, but we'd not devoted our efforts to that cause until now as we'd needed to remain flexible.

However since we were now set on a course that would lead us to setting up our own empire rather than joining the Republic, although we would hopefully have a strong alliance with them, I had decided to take my position as Supreme Military Commander more seriously.

We hadn't as of yet decided what form our new government would take. I was tempted to make it the Confederation of Independent Systems, the CIS, simply because my group had already successfully created a confederation government back in the Stargate galaxy, and because it would amuse me to have the CIS created because I desired it. I could even make Dooku the public leader.

"I'm here to commission the creation of a clone army" I informed the alien.

Now that got her attention. No doubt such a thing would be very expensive and this world's entire economy was based on cloning, so they needed customers like me. And they could be certain that I could afford an army since I had a three kilometer warship.

 _"I can arrange a meeting with the Prime Minister within the hour if your need is urgent"_ offered the alien.

While I was tempted to beam down, I wasn't about to reveal the most important advantage I had, not when I could just fly down in a Puddle Jumper.

"Send me the coordinates for a landing site and I will meet you in one hour" I said.

Which could give me more than enough time to prepare.

(Line Break)

 **Landing Site. Kamino.**

Taun We was waiting for us as Cameron, Supi, my new Twi'lek assistant, five security droids, a squad of asasri commandos, and I walked up to her. I bowed my head as she greeted me in the same style. Cameron spent this time looking around, seeking out any potential threats as did the commandos.

While Cortana could control the bots which could serve as bodyguards, the recent bounty hunter attack had made it clear the Cameron alone wasn't going to be able to keep me safe, not in this galaxy, and while I had my owns means of protecting myself they may not be enough. Hence why I'd started making asari commandos.

Meanwhile Supi acted the part I'd chosen for her, which was to be more than a mere personal assistant. I didn't require a translator, and while it might seem that she be nothing more than eye candy, a way to promote the envy of other men, I suspected that she was more intelligent that she seemed, and I wanted to see if she had real merit in the role of personal assistant.

"Welcome, your lordship" the tall alien greeted.

The title of Lord-Commander was a new one. I'd had a few titles in my time, and I'd been the Supreme Military Commander for the Confederation of Planets, but for some reason it felt different now. Perhaps because I would soon be leading a nation into war.

"Thank you, Taun We" I said "Shall we go see the Prime Minister?"

It was raining, and while this didn't bother me much, as after all I was British by birth, I was sure that Supi, who dressed to impress rather than for comfort, must be getting wet, and not in the good way.

"Of course" said the tall alien "Follow me"

After a short walk we entered a room, where a male Kaminoan was waiting. I made everyone other than Supi and Cameron wait outside while I spoke to the alien leader. He bowed, and I bowed back. Apparently this culture was big on manners.

"Welcome, your lordship" he greeted.

I took the lone empty seat in the room.

"Thank you, Sir, for seeing me so quickly" I said.

That was it for small talk,

"As I understand you wish to commission a large number of clones" stated the Prime Minister.

He hadn't phrased that as a question, however it was clear to me that the alien desired clarification.

"Yes, a clone army" I said.

The two aliens exchanged looks, but I couldn't read them well enough to know what this signified. Their body language was unknown me to and my new ability to sense emotions either still needed work, or these aliens were good at hiding what they were feeling.

"How big will this commission be?" I was asked.

I'd already given this some thought. I could pay for a million soldiers, and sure with replicators I could feed them as well as cloth them, but my city couldn't supply and support a million soldiers with weapons, armour, support vehicles, and shelter. Therefore a smaller elite force would be best, and I could use security bots to make up the bulk of the army. They were cheap and expendable.

"My plans require that I acquire some elite infantry, about ten thousand fighting men" I said "And of course the support staff".

Which didn't seem a lot, and it wouldn't be, but my city could manufacturer millions of bots if needs be. So there no sense producing a lot of clones when I could use expandable robots. The Clone Troopers would be used for missions that required skilled independent thinkers. However unlike the asari commandos, the clones would have armoured support, snipers and so on.

"Perhaps you can elaborate?" asked the Prime Minister of this world.

Indeed I could.

"Basically I require you to clone ten thousand frontline infantry as well as thousand specialists and a hundred officers of different ranks" I explained "The specialists should be trained to drive or pilot a large range of vehicles. I was also need snipers, demolitions experts and so on".

I gave the leader of this world a pad which contained a lot more in the way of details. Samantha Carter had put most of it together as while I had served in the Alliance Navy I'd never gotten past the rank of Lieutenant-Commander and I'd been tech specialist before becoming a Spectre, so logistics on this scale was a new thing for me. The Confederation of Planets back in the Stargate verse had never needed a large army, or that large of navy so this new territory for me.

"These skills will require much time to teach" said the alien "And the experts required to teach these skills will not come cheaply".

Money did not concern me.

"I have access to technology that can greatly speed up the growing and training of the clones" I said "Which we can discuss later. For now I wish to secure your cooperation and begin the work. I will of course pay extra to be your exclusive customer".

How easy it was to make problems vanish simply by throwing money at them was something I still found truly amazing. A lot of issues with the creation of this army would disappear once I made all these aliens very, very wealthy beings.

Also time wasn't much of a factor as I could use dilation technology to make decades work happen in a week, at least from my perspective. Of course it would take time to set up the time dilation field and to ensure that they would have all the supplies they needed, but Miranda could organise all of that for me, and Morgana would handle some of the talks with these aliens so that she could practice her new political skills.

"Have you samples from which to create the clones?" I was asked.

That I had taken care of a long time ago.

"I have" I told the aliens "From several candidates".

Soon the Knights of the Round Table would be reborn in the Star Wars galaxy. I would have an army made up of warriors who valued honour, loyalty, and protecting the weak. An army well suited to ending slavery in the Outer Rim.

"The creation of a clone army will require the investment of a significant amount of credits" I was told.

Money still did not concern.

"Payment will be arranged by my people" I told the aliens "Your costs will be covered".

Again this was something for Miranda to deal with once Morgana had finalised the deal.

"There is another matter" I informed the aliens "If he hasn't already there is a chance that a Jedi Master called Sifo-Dyas will come to commission a very large Clone Army for the Republic"

The Kaminoans seemed confused.

"How can you know this?" I was asked.

I shrugged. Trying to act casual.

"My organisation has its sources" I told the two aliens "I just want to make it clear that I expect to be your only customer during the time it takes to create my army. I will of course pay extra for this privilege".

I looked at Cameron, and the cyborg stepped forward, presenting the Prime Minister of this planet with a box, one that contained a small orb inside.

"This a communications device" I explained "I will have someone contact you very soon. She will handle the arrangements".

I knew how busy world leaders could be so I soon excused myself and headed back to my ship. I had a lot of work to before I could begin the conquest of Hutt Space. And I knew that the Hutts would soon attack me so I needed some time to prepare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews**

 **Iskandr**

While you've given me some things to think about, I don't agree with all of your points, and frankly I don't want to go through them all.

 **Jim**

Thank you for your support.

 **Frankieu**

Joe Lawyer and I are working on a couple of more chapters of Augment Gothic, but we're both busy with other things so you'll have to wait.

 **RoyalTwinFangs**

He won't be joining the CIS, he'll be founding it. And yes we can have Battlestars.

 **Ryo no Kitsune**

I do know about giant robot/mech/exoframes with big honking space guns, they exist in a lot of fiction I just happen to know nothing about the ones in Gundam.

 **Chronus1326**

Making Spartans requires a lot of training and the abducting of children, not really worth it when he has so many advantages in terms of technology. He's only fighting crime lords and a large shipping corporation, so asari commandos and clone troopers will be more than enough.

Ha'taks make sense for Jumper Gothic to use because they don't require a large industrial base to create them, don't require a large well trained crew, and don't seem to need much maintenance either.

Also as Anubis proved it's pretty easy to upgrade Ha'taks if you know about Ancient technology, which Jumper Gothic does.

He can build bigger ships, such as Battlestars, later on once he has the resources of more worlds to call upon.

As for plasma cannons verses turbolasers well the Ha'taks will be fighting converted bulk freighters and pirate vessels that normally go after small cargo ships so I think the Ha'taks will have enough fire power.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 6 - The Phantom Menace**

 **Part 7**

 **Lantea. Tatooine.**

Life for Anakin Skywalker had taken many strange twists and turns lately. Not long ago he'd been a pod racing slave who'd worked at Watto's junk shop, then he'd been brought by a very odd man who'd taken both him and his mother off this planet.

Only they'd come back again, after spending time on a very cool starship, but now they lived in luxury in brand new city, one that hadn't even existed a month ago. Which raised all sorts of questions, the answers to which he didn't fully understand.

Not that he was going to complain, he had a R2 unit to hang out with and a massive workshop to mess about in thanks to the man who'd freed him. The only disappointing part had been that Gothic, the guy who'd ended his slavery, had promised to train him in the use of the Force, and had hadn't done much of that.

After weeks of waiting the young human was finally getting his first proper lesson. Anakin couldn't hide his excitement as he held in his hands a lightsaber. Okay so it was a training lightsaber that only mildly shocked anyone who touched the blade, and it could only deflect the bolts from the training remote, but for a boy like Anakin it was just like the real thing.

So far the young lad wasn't having much luck deflecting the weak bolts the remote was sending his way, and as he grew frustrated it became harder to anticipate the bolts, which led to Anakin becoming more frustrated. Which soon turned into anger.

"Don't let your anger control you" Gothic advised "And don't try to control your actions too much, let the Force guide you. Like you do when you're pod racing".

Anakin missed pod racing. The sport was now banned due on this planet to the deaths it caused and his mother had forbidden him to ride swoops until he was older.

"Try this" Gothic instructed.

The Jumper placed a helmet on Anakin's head and lowered the visor.

"Now I can't see" complained the boy.

Despite not being able to see, Anakin could sense Gothic's amusement. Something about this situation was funny to him.

"The Force doesn't need your eye it needs to guide your movements" said the near-ascended human "Let go, and trust in the Force".

Anakin did that, and to his surprise it did feel like when he used to pod race, his limbs moved as if someone was partly controlling his actions, but it didn't feel as if he was really being made to do anything.

"It works!" he yelled.

Unfortunately when he called out, and lost his focus, he got badly stung. Which wasn't at all amusing to him, yet Gothic couldn't help laughing.

(Line Break)

 **Lantea. Tatooine.**

"Can I help you, Jedi Kenobi?" I asked as the robed man entered the hanger bay.

Seeing no benefit to misleading or hiding things from the Jedi Order I'd let Obi-Wan Kenobi stay in my cit,y and he'd been here for weeks, exploring Lantea, meeting with people, and reporting back to his masters. Of course I hadn't let him learn too much about what we were up to, as frankly it wasn't any of his business.

Right now all he would be able to see was me working on the next generation of Death Gliders. While this model of the fighter, which I called Reapers, were vastly superior to the Goa'uld version of this craft, when compared to the starfighters used by the peoples of this galaxy they were slow and seriously lacking in agility. As such the Gliders needed some more upgrading before they could be put into service.

Normally I'd leave Tali to do this sort of thing, and I now had many asari to help out with such tasks, there was something I found satisfying in getting my hands dirty with projects like this. Besides my understanding of Ancient technology allowed me to improve on the gliders more than anyone else.

"It's more of a matter of us helping you" said the young Jedi Knight.

Now I was really listening.

"Oh how?" I asked.

The Jedi wasted no time in telling me the news.

"Republic Intelligence recently shared some information with the council" I was told "And they have requested that I pass on that information to you".

I didn't need to ask which council he was talking about.

"The Hutt Clans have made an alliance with Nute Gunray the Viceroy of the Trade Federation" I was informed.

I found this to be interesting news, but it didn't concern me too much as we'd been preparing for a larger attack ever since the bounty hunters had tried to kill me. I also knew that the Trade Federation had a reason to dislike me, but I'd not given any thought to the two groups working together.

However this was not totally unexpected as Morgana had the habit of seeing the future in her dreams. Really big events, like an invasion of a planet, didn't escape her notice and she had informed me. Alas the details had been vague.

The information from the Republic had just told who the invaders would be.

"Any idea on what forces they'll send at us?" I asked the Jedi Knight.

Before he even spoke I sensed his uncertainty.

"Given that the Viceroy is under house arrest, as are several other Trade Federation leaders, I doubt that they'll be able to blockade this planet, like they did with Naboo" he said "And it's uncertain how many pirate gangs and slavers the Hutts can bring together. But I would think that they'd send several Lucrehulk-class cargo freighters at least".

That didn't sound too bad, but still it would be wise to talk with Samantha Carter about the city's defences. The Trade Federation would likely send a droid army with those freighters, and while the city had a shield, without some way to counter attack we'd be in for a long siege.

"Thank the Council for me if you would" I said to the Jedi "I need to go and inspect our defences".

Kenbio bowed, and before departing he spoke again.

"Tatooine is outside the jurisdiction of the Jedi Order" he said "However should your city be invaded you can be assured that I will help you fight to defend it".

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, but it was nice to know that he'd lend a hand if we needed it.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-Class Warship. Outer Rim.**

While I'd gotten some warning from the Force, as well as other sources, about the coming attack, none of them had been much help when it came to pinning down when the invasion would come and what level of threat the invaders would be.

By sheer chance Anakin and I had been flying around in one of the new modified Death Gliders. We'd been out testing its improved speed and agility when the enemy fleet appeared out of Hyperspace.

Thankfully I'd gotten a warning from the Force, and since my warship was in orbit over the city we'd managed to dock with the vessel before the enemy had been able to use their massive numbers of fighters against us.

Once I'd gotten to the bridge I'd had to cloak the _Thunderchild_ because it had been in danger of becoming overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemy fighters. Even ZPM powered shields had their limits.

Now that I had some breathing room there was a chance for me to check out the enemy fleet, and to come up with a plan of action. I wasn't too worried about the safety of the city as rather than bombard Lantea from orbit, which might have overwhelmed the city's shields given the sheer amount of firepower, the Trade Federation and their Hutt allies were landing troops.

Clearly they intended to take the city, and its advanced technology for themselves. I could see the wisdom in such a plan, as access to my tech could make both groups even more wealthy and powerful than they already were.

However unlike the shields that the locals used to defend whole planets or cities, the defensive barriers of Lantea could not be simply passed through by slow moving objects or soldiers, as had happened at the Battle of Hoth.

Besides from that my city had drones, the Ancient kind, which could bypass shields, and by the looks of things Miranda, who was in charge down there and had the ATA gene, was going to wait for the enemy to land before firing on the army. Although it was more likely to be Samantha Carter who actually fired the drones as the defence of the city was her job and she too had the gene as I'd given it too her.

Given the sheer size of the enemy force the few drones that could be fired wouldn't be enough to destroy the invaders, not when they had a massive and disposable army, an army that wouldn't run away or surrender.

Since the enemy couldn't get past the shield they'd have to settle in for a siege, in the hopes of weakening Lantea's defences. Which was fine with me as my city was totally self sufficient. It didn't need outside trade thanks to replicators.

My concern was therefore more focused on the Ha'tak vessels that my group were currently building. While they were shielded, their defences weren't anywhere near as good as those of the city as they weren't ZPM powered. Not that we really needed them yet and my warship should be enough.

We'd erected twelve pyramids to act as landing platforms/ship construction bases, around the city in four groups of three, and while one ship had been finished it wasn't here as I'd gifted that to Count Dooku so that he could impress some of the local factions I'd sent him out to met with on behalf.

As a Jedi Master, Dooku had decades of experience of travelling around the galaxy solving diplomatic problems so he was quite the diplomat. Which was why he'd been able to form the CIS in the original time line.

While I had no intentions of overthrowing the Republic, Count Dooku rather liked the idea of taking the Hutts down and building a rival for the Republic. The mere existence of the future Confederation would shake up the Republic, and force it out of its stagnation.

In another case of bad timing Seven of Nine and her Asgard made vessel were also out of the system. I'd sent her out to scan worlds in Hutt Space as well as to launch more probes. Ironically in the hopes of finding the very fleet that was now threatening Tatooine.

My intention had been to attack first if possible, and to neutralise the enemy fleet in a surprise attack, in case the Hutts and their allies bombarded the parts of the planet that didn't have shields or manged to catch us with our city's shields down, but now that hoped had been dashed.

At least the Trade Federation and the Hutts weren't bombarding anyone. They seemed to be focused totally on the city, and in keeping the Droid Control Ship protected. Which made sense as Lantea was the big prise, and there was no profit in slaughtering moisture farmers.

"Judging by the amount of signal traffic that must be the flagship" one of the asari crew reported to me "It's also the most well defended. They have their deflector screens up".

The ship was very similar in appearance to the standard _Lucrehulk_ -class battleship, of which there were two of in this system. The Control Ship not only had better deflectors, and more weapons, it also had a larger number of fighters. Over a thousand had been launched so far and more were on the way, and that just from the one ship.

The major addition to the Droid Control Ship was an array of transmitters and broadcasting equipment, which allowed it to control the large battle droid army the bulk of which was currently making its way surface of the planet.

A Droid Control ship had two large main antennas and six backup antennas. Equally important, the Droid Control Ship was equipped with 16 signal receiver dishes, located around the perimeter of the vessel, in order to pick up transmissions from droid units, which could be some distance away.

Sensor equipment included one main sensor, which was a big of a weakness as it gave me something to shoot at, but it was important to remember that Trade Federation ships were meant for trade. The droids and other weapons were meant to drive off pirates not real military forces.

Also of note the ship was fitted with an extremely powerful Central Control Computer to sort through and process incoming information, formulate commands, and to broadcast them to the droid armies.

To compensate for this additional power drain, Droid Control Ships were equipped with two reactor cores, one at the back of each hangar, which provided more than enough energy for the vessel.

Unfortunately, there was a fatal flaw in this design: Both reactors were linked; if one core were to be destroyed, the other would go with it, which was a weakness unknowingly exploited by Anakin Skywalker during its attack on Naboo during the Phantom Menace movie. The Force had guided the boy during the battle just as it had when his son, Luke Skywalker, had destroyed the Death Star.

"There's a lot of fighters out there" the Chosen One was currently saying.

While I could have used the ring platforms to send the young lad back down to the city to be with his mother, this could be done without lowering the shields, Anakin was just as safe here as in the city.

Besides this was a educational opportunity. With the holograms on display the Force Sensitive human had a chance to look over the battlefield as it were. I wondered if the Force might guide him into coming up with a plan.

"The complement of a _Lucrehulk_ -class Droid Control Ship appears to be about 1,500 Vulture Droids, 50 C-9979 landing craft, 550 Multi-Troop Transports, 6,250 Armoured Assault Tanks" an asari told us "and 1,500 Platoon Attack Craft".

While that might seem like an unstoppable force the Trade Federation fleet and army had vulnerability would ultimately prove to be their downfall in this battle. With all commands emanating from a central control ship, destruction of that ship would essentially shut down every droid under its control.

I'd taken advantage of that weakness at Naboo, and they wouldn't have had time to fix it, but now that there were more than a thousand Vulture Droid starfighters out there I didn't want to get into a shooting match with the Trade Federation ships, which had their shields up. Sure my drones could bypass the shields, but while I was doing that I'd come under fire by all those droids. It would be like my ship got stung to death while blasting a bee hive.

"Neimoidians spend the first seven years of life as "grubs," maggot-like larvae that are forced to compete with each other over a limited food supply. Only those that hoard the most food survive" I explained to Anakin "This means for this species that greed isn't a sin, its a means of survival".

Anakin was understandably confused as why I was telling him this when my city was under threat, and there were better things that I could be doing, however he didn't need to worry as unless the Hutts and Trade Federation pulled a superweapon out of their asses they couldn't really threaten my city, and they couldn't detect my cloaked warship.

"You need to understand your enemies" I said to Skywalker "These aliens are materialistic and cowardly, you can tell by the way they fight. Notice that they've surrounded themselves with droid fighters and how the outer parts of their ships seemed to wrap around the central part. It's like they are trying to shield themselves from everyone else. They value their own lives, and the safety of the big ship far more than of their droid army".

They somewhat reminded of the Wraith in how they depended on expendable fighter craft, but the Wraith backed up their fighters with massive Hive Ships that had big guns, the converted freighters had good shields, but not much in the way of weaponry when compared to ships used during the Clone Wars, suggesting that the aliens wanted to avoid using their big ships to fight. I explain all of that to Anakin as best I could.

"They're scared of everyone" Anakin said after thinking over my words "They don't even trust each other, that's why they use droids".

Their species was noted for being highly fearful and unwilling to fight their own battles. Also they were deceitful to the point that they did not trust living soldiers. Such traits meant that they were often criticized for their cowardly nature, and was one of the reasons why they made use of a mechanized army consisting of droids

"Now tell me" I requested of the boy "How can we take advantage of their cowardice".

Anakin had a habit of acting without thinking, something that got him into trouble a lot in the original timeline, so if I could get him into the habit of thinking and then acting, it might help him avoid becoming Darth Vader.

"You can threaten them" the lad suggested "If you can make them think you'll kill them they'll run away, or maybe turn on the Hutts".

That was good thinking. I could fly pass all the droids fighters and other ships in a cloaked puddle jumper, use its drones to take out the shields, then land in the hanger bay, and make my way to the bridge while out of phase. Once on the bridge all I'd have to do was threaten the leaders and they'd do whatever I told them to do.

The only flaw in that plan is that a Puddle Jumper might not be able to take down the shields, and as soon as I decloaked the ship it could be fired upon. However on TV I'd seen an entire Ha'tak destroyed by two drones that were fired by Jack O'Neill so it wasn't impossible. I'd just need to make sure I knew where the shield generator was on a Droid Control Ship.

Or I could broadcast a hologram directly onto the bridge of the Droid Control ship, and use my telekinetic powers to snap a few necks, but I was cautious about doing that as they might be able to trace the transmission or simply block it. The Droid Control ship had a lot of communications equipment so it wouldn't be so strange if they managed either or both of those things.

I could attack directly, but the Droid Control Ship had deflectors so if my first salvo did not destroy the vessel I'd get blown apart by the thousand plus Vulture Droids out there, or worse they'd cripple my ship and board it. Which was what had happened to some Aurora-class ships during their war between the Lanteans and the Wraith.

Which left me with my sneak on board idea. Which could work as long as the two escorting converted bulk freighters didn't turn on the Droid Control Ship. However I didn't think it was likely and once I had the life of the captain of the Trade Federation vessel in my hands I could just order him to use his fighters to destroy all the other ships.

The Hutt forces would be so easily dealt with, but all they had were a few pirate vessels and light freighters, they lacked the fire power to bring down the defences of a large vessel like a _Lucrehulk_ -class Droid Control Ship. If they had they wouldn't have needed the Trade Federation's help in the first place.

"Anakin, stay here" I ordered while getting out of my chair "Keep an eye on the battle and comm me if anything happens".

I expected him to protest, but he just went and sat in the control chair, command throne I sometimes called it, he lacked the ATA gene so he couldn't make the ship do anything so I had no problem leaving him in that seat.

He could mess with the control consuls, by they were all being used as workstations by the asari crew who could only use them because I kept them unlocked, and they certainly wouldn't let a small human boy start pressing buttons.

(Line Break)

 **Lantea. Tatooine.**

Morgana Pendragon, Miranda Lawson, and Tali'Zorah, all stood in the main control of room of the central tower while studying the displays which showed the invading forces. Currently Seven of Nine was off world as was Gothic, and Samantha Carter was even now heading towards the city's control chair so that she could control the drones.

Lantea was not a city-ship, building a new one of those was a feat of engineering beyond even their talents, but while it couldn't fly to another world, it did have shields and weapons similar to those of a city-ship. Which included drones.

While most of Lantea was powered by a series of naquadah generators, more advanced than those made by the Tauri, the shields of this city were powered by a fully charged ZPM, as such it would take a fleet of warships to bring the shield down, which was something the enemy had, but they weren't trying to destroy Lantea, they wanted to capture it.

"Our shields work differently than those used in this galaxy" Tali said "Their ground forces won't be able to enter the city while the shield is up".

Anyone who'd seen the Empire Strikes Back would understand this. Although the shield that protected the rebel base was virtually impervious to orbital bombardment, even if that bombardment came from a fleet of Star Destroyers, it did nothing to protect Echo Base from ground assaults. The Empire therefore opted to attack the base with ground-based vehicles.

Which was what the Trade Federation Droid Army was planning to do here. They had a large army of expendable droids as such they no doubt thought that they could simply march the army into the city and take it tower by tower if needs be with the Hutt forces helping them when possible.

Had Lantea been dependant on the shields of this galaxy to protect them, that plan would have been costly, but it would of worked, however as the enemy would soon discover their army couldn't simply march into the city.

"When they find that out they'll try to bring down the shield with artillery and tanks" Miranda reasoned.

Which would work if the enemy could sustain a high level of bombardment for several weeks, or maybe even months. Then they might put a strain on the ZPM. Not that this was a big issue because it was highly unlikely that the Hutt army, which was made up of pirates, mercs and slavers, would be content to stand around for all that time.

Miranda didn't think that the Hutt's would be able to keep their army in line and supplied for all that time. Which meant that they might risk orbital bombardment once it became clear that the ground base assault was getting them anywhere.

Also the Trade Federation was a shipping corporation, and couldn't afford to keep three of its bulk freighters in this system for too long, so assuming that Gothic didn't find a way to destroy this enemy sometime soon, there might be a siege, however it wouldn't be a long one.

"Drones are away" Tali reported.

Even with the experience she'd gotten with advanced technology Morgana didn't fully understand what was going on here, but her level of understand was high enough that she knew that the shield would hold, and so the real danger was from above. She knew very little about star travel and space battles, despite having a background in this galaxy with some memories to call upon, but she trusted that Gothic would handle the enemy fleet.

"Samantha is targeting their artillery" Tali was now saying "Smart, we don't know how powerful those cannons actually are".

Miranda hadn't been concerned about the cannons having faith in their shields. No she was more concerned about orbital bombardment, or the idea of the droids tunnelling under the shields, but the city had good scanning tech so she could keep an eye on things to make sure that didn't happen.

(Line Break)

 **Droid Control Ship. Outer Rim.**

I'd gotten all the way to bridge without any trouble, only then to come across another user of the dark side, another fallen Jedi. I didn't know this one by name, but the existence of this dark Jedi didn't surprise me.

The dark side was still strong, despite my efforts, and some Force Users could have given in to its temptations. Heck for all I knew it was influencing my actions as well, it would explain a few things.

Not along ago a group of marauding Dark Jedi were known to have roamed about in the Elrood sector a few years before the Invasion of Naboo. Their raids were brought to an end when the Jedi Knight Jorus C'baoth intervened by leading a strike team of fellow Knights into the sector.

C'baoth's victory over the Dark Jedi ultimately led to his assuming the title of Jedi Master, a claim the Jedi High Council recognised as valid if only because arguing against it wouldn't have been worth it given C'baoth's fame at the time.

This fallen Jedi, his green bladed lightsaber suggested that he'd at least gotten to the rank of Padawan, was a Barabel. They were a bipedal race of reptilians that were covered in very tough dark coloured scales that served as natural armour. I felt sure that blaster set on stun would not damage them at all or slow the alien down, as the shot would merely bounce off the scales.

I remembered reading that they'd evolved from nocturnal lizards, and that the Barabel adapted a thick layer of fat which allowed them to remain active and not become sluggish when temperatures dropped.

Barabel were even able to shed their tails if necessary, an ability that proved the undoing of many startled foes. They also possessed heavy retractable claws along with needle sharp teeth which could grow to be 5 centimeters in length.

Another thing I remembered was that as a purely carnivorous species, the Barabels possessed two stomachs in order to process the great amounts of raw meat they needed to eat in order to survive.

I wondered if because of this a disembowelling would work well, but because of the alien's armour I couldn't tell if the scales of his or her stomach looked thinner or thicker than else course this didn't really matter as those tough looking scales wouldn't stop my lightsaber, and nor would the alien's armour.

While there was a whole group of Barabel Jedi who worked out well in Luke Skywalker's Jedi Order I could sense that this alien had not done so well in the Old Republic's Jedi Order due to his or her anger. Perhaps this alien had failed the trails of Jedi Knight, or had simply been kicked out.

It didn't really matter now, I could feel the creature's aggression, and it was able to sense me. Unless I fled, which I wasn't going to do, there would be a fight, and my sense of honour wouldn't allow me to simply murder this Barabel Dark Jedi.

Rather than risk damaging another personal phase cloak, which weren't easy to build, I dropped the cloak and used my near-ascended power over machines to seal the bridge. I didn't want any destroyer droids rolling onto the bridge while I took out this darksider, and nor did I want the Trade Federation organic officers to be able to flee.

This alien did not use a standard lightsaber he had what I could only call a great lightsaber, a type of oversized lightsaber, that was clearly built for use by large individuals, and the Barabel was big even for one its kind.

In the hands of a human the weapon would be awkward and difficult to use, and heavy too judging by the reinforced hilt. Which must contain a larger than normal power cell and more complex emitter systems, which made the green blade longer than two meters in length.

The Barabel Dark Jedi swung its oversized weapon, decapitating one of the few organic members of the crew at its station before the weapon met my shield. I'd made another modification to my omni-tool, allowing it create an energy shield that could stop a lightsaber.

Even for someone of my intellect designing a shield strong enough to block the blade of a Jedi weapon using an omni-tool's power source had been a challenge, and I wouldn't have bothered if not for the fact that my life as a Knight of Camelot still had a strong influence on me, at least when it came to my fighting style.

The Barabel Dark Jedi lifted its weapon into the air, no doubt intending to bring it crashing down with each force that my shield wouldn't stop it, at least in theory. I had no desire to find out if my shield could be defeated so I attacked.

With a blur of Force Speed I drove my lightsaber into the chest of the Barabel Dark Jedi. His or her lightsaber stayed in the air, and when the creature let go of the weapon it dropped to the ground behind the alien in its deactivated state.

"That's it" I said to The Barabel Dark Jedi "No wonder you failed as a Jedi".

Quickly I withdrew the blade of the saber from the alien's chest and slashed with the weapon in order to end the being's suffering. I'd not destroyed the Barabel's heart so it had still be alive.

I was disappointed. Clearly the creature had not been a true Jedi, dark or otherwise, it had been nothing more than another hired thug. No doubt he or she had used its impressive size and crude Force powers to intimate lesser foes, but against a true warrior the lizard had been found lacking.

"Now which one of you is the Captain!" I shouted.

When he identified himself I summoned the greatlightsaber to my hand and switched it back on before almost jabbing the captain with it.

"You are now a prisoner of the Confederation" I said.

I'd be able to put a prison together fairly quickly and in the meantime these aliens could be locked up in a force field cell.

"Order your fighters to attack your allies or I'll kill you and get someone else to do it" I threatened.

A bluff as I wouldn't murder anyone in cold blood, but the captain of this ship didn't know that, and gave in very easily. I'd assumed he would as they were a cowardly lot and easily threatened into doing things they didn't want to do.

Which was Kenobi and his master had made for the bridge during the first part of the Phantom Menace film. Had they'd been able to put an activated saber close to Nute Gunray's head he'd have called off the invasion right away.

In this case they'd end an invasion and I'd get myself a nice new ship. I wondered if Tali would like it as a gift. I'd been meaning to thank her as she'd done most of the work when it came to building Lantea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jump Chain Gothic 6 - The Phantom Menace**

 **Part 8**

 **Laneta. Tatooine.**

The ornate box slowly closed, sealing the large communication orb within. The box wouldn't open again unless the right person touched it. I didn't want some dock worker accidentally switching on the device when it was meant for the Queen of Naboo.

It had been simple for me to make it so that the ornate box, which was really just a fancy looking shipping crate, would only open for someone with the right DNA. Padme's DNA had been easy to get since she'd spent time on my ship. The pillow in her quarters had provided a few hairs.

"Isn't this a little soon" Tali'Zorah asked me "We haven't even begun the conquest of Hutt Space".

Since I'd captured a Trade Federation Droid Control Ship, and its army as well as its very large fighter force, we now had a much stronger military than we'd been expecting at this time. Which I'd used to destroy or chase off the rest of the enemy fleet.

Looking back it was easy to see that my hatred for the Hutts had effected my judgement, and that was why we were now at war with the Hutt clans before we were truly ready for such an action. I shouldn't have allowed my feelings to influence me so much. I hadn't really given Jabba a chance, but to fair neither of the Hutts I'd dealt with had been in a mood to make deals.

My aggression towards the crime lords had led to the deaths of innocents during the bounty hunter attack on Mos Espa. That had been partly my fault I would have to be more careful in the future. This wasn't the Stargate universe, the bad guys in this reality could actually be a threat if I allowed them to be.

Still it had worked out for the best, and I would have ended up in conflict with the Hutts sooner or later, only now I had a droid army under my command. Which of I wouldn't have had if I'd taken a different course of action.

Because of this the conquest of Hutt Space should be even easier now, not that I was going to rush into it, I'd decided to recontact the Naboo. Part of why I was doing this was so that I could stay in contact with its ruler, Padme, who I desired to join me as a companion in future Jumps.

Sure I now had woman with political experience thanks to their perks, but Padme was a true peace maker, for her diplomacy was a natural talent, not something that she'd gotten from Jump Chain.

Besides my other girls were more focused in other areas so having someone who could devote a lot of their time and energy to diplomatic matters would be good for the group.

Plus while she was only fourteen right now, and too young for me even if the locals had different rules about what sort of thing, she would grow up, and I intended to take my time in recruiting her. I knew that she'd grow into a hottie, so she was worth the wait.

Like Anakin, who I would keep her separate from, I wanted to groom her for a future role without forcing it upon her. Which would take some careful handling. I'd have to manipulate her to an extent so that she adored me, but I didn't wish to control her. At least not too much as then she wouldn't be the person I desired.

Recruiting her would prevent Luke and Leia from ever being born, but given that I'd prevented two galactic civil wars I figured that this galaxy owed me something, and it wasn't as if I'd be killing them by preventing their births.

I also intended for her world to reap the benefits of an alliance with my Confederation. Naboo would gain access to technologies the rest of the galaxy would have pay fortunes for sometime in the future.

"Now is the perfect time" I told Tali "Besides you owe me. I did just give you a huge ship".

Since the Droid Control Ship was a converted bulk freighter it contained plenty of internal space for Tali to fill with whatever technology she desired. She already owned a version of the Delta Flyer and a CloakShape fighter, but the Droid Control Ship was a really big present. While I needed the vessel intact and ready for battle for the time being, later on she'd be free to take it apart totally or to store in the shipyard if she so chose.

"And this is a good chance for you to take your Cloakshape out for a spin" I went on by saying "I'm sure that you've upgraded the hyperdrive so it shouldn't take you too long to reach Naboo, then you can come back and start playing with your new toy".

I might have sent her to the Jedi Temple in order to return to the lightsabers we'd taken from the bounty hunter Aurra Sing, since we'd been unable to hire a courier, but Jedi Knight Kenibo had taken them with him when he returned to Courscant. He suspected that a Jedi Master would soon be sent to keep an eye on me given what I was up to here in the Outer Rim. Although he hadn't phrased it that way.

They were right to be concerned as I was going to shake things up around here, but having a Jedi Master around might be good for me, as while they were in the habit of trying to limit change, they also had insights and knowledge of the Force that I lacked. I still had much to learn about many matters.

"Okay I'll go" the engineer agreed.

I'd go, but I things I needed to take care of around here.

(Line Break)

 **Laneta. Tatooine.**

Supi rolled over in bed and found that she was in her Master's room, but that she was alone, looking over at the entertainment system, which got to enjoy when spending time with her human owner, she saw the time and noticed that it was rather early, but that Gothic was already gone.

Despite knowing that the replicators could provide her with as many outfits as she desired Supi didn't bother much with clothes. Sleeping naked wasn't much of an issue for her at any rate, and she liked it when people looked at her body. It made her feel sexy.

However she wasn't sure if Gothic, who was her owner even if he denied it, wanted other people to see her naked so she put on a simple robe and went to the 'fresher down the hall. She had her own room and 'fresher, what the peoples of this galaxy called a bathroom.

She got into the small room and started her daily routine. She wanted to look good and even for her that took a little work. Even if it hadn't been, Supi felt good getting to shower every day instead of having to sink like a Hutt.

Normally a hot shower was a luxury on this planet even for the wealthy who could afford to important water. However this city seemed to have an endless supply of the stuff, it was something to do with the way that the replicators could make food and clothing out of nothing, or at least that was Supi's limited understanding.

Looking at herself in the mirror Supi realised that she looked much healthier, and not just because her master had used his powers to make her scars vanish. Even before she'd become a slave it had been hard for the green skinned Twi'lek to get enough to eat. Now she had more than enough food and the high quality medical care was also a boon.

Supi was grateful for her new life and her new master. She could now eat three proper meals a day, she got plenty of rest, and she wasn't subjected to the horrors of living as a slave to a Hutt. Even a cruel human master, which Gothic wasn't, would be better than remaining the property of a Hutt.

Putting on the robe she got into the cold metal hallway as she saw her master running the corridor. She stayed out of his way as he jogged down the corridor. It was a morning routine with him apparently, to exercise in the morning before eating. He'd been a solider once and the habit of remaining in shape had been ingrained into him.

Not that she minded, the fact her master kept himself in shape was good for her, she preferred him like this which was somewhat odd as for a Twi'lek male being fat was a sign of power. Food was hard to come by on her homeworld so only the most successful Twi'leks could be overweight. Senator Orn Free Taa was a good example of this.

Since Gothic had made Supi his assistant that meant the green skinned Twi'lek had tasks to perform. They weren't many, and nor were they complex as Gothic's robot sex slave, the one called Cameron handled the harder stuff. In Supi's eyes Cameron was proof that Gothic was a successful man who could afford many slaves.

Right now all Supi had to worry about was to make sure that her owner had her master's breakfast ready before he finished his morning workout. She would eat with him as Gothic liked to treat Supi as she was just as important to the free women who lived in the city.

Once breakfast was done Supi would practice her dancing, assuming that Gothic had no errands for her to do first. Sometimes he did ask the Twi'lek woman to do some work, but she didn't mind.

She had been the most talented dancer at the school she'd gone to on her home world, because she learned fast and could mimic and remember things better than the others. Learning to dance for men was important for Twi'lek females.

She loved dancing, and her master apparently liked her dancing, and she put everything she could into her dances for him so as to thank him for treating her better than anyone had in memory.

Supi would dance gracefully to him, erotically for him, sexually for him, beautifully for him she loved the way he looked at her. Just last night, after a very erotic and then very sexual dance, he'd ordered her to strip as he then told her to dance again naked. She didn't mind as long as it was just him and usually soon after she would find herself grunting and moaning as he fucked her.

The former slave girl found she didn't mind it, he might be a little rough and liked the dirty talk but it was miles better than anything she had experienced before. Plus he also liked to explore her body getting her nice and worked up. Supi knew that it could be a lost worse, and decided that she was show how grateful she was for the luxuries she now had once Gothic had stopped working.

But that would happen much later on in the day, and practising her dancing wouldn't take up too much of her time so she had to decide what to do with her time. She'd never really had free time before, it was another luxury that she'd obtained recently, and it was another reason for her to be grateful.

(Line Break)

 **Lantea. Tatooine.**

While everyone else in the city worked towards the creation of the fleet and army that I would require for the conquest of Hutt Space I had my own tasks to perform. Which were just as important as what everyone else was getting up to even if it did looks as if I'd locked myself up in my cloning lab.

For the most part I was devoting my powerful mind to the creation of more asari. The city had need of them, and while my original intention had been to use liberated or paid for slaves as free workers, we simply didn't have time to educate them to the high standard we required.

They could be schooled once the war with the Hutts was over. In fact Shmi Skywalker had already made a start on aiding them and my wife was offering some support in the endeavour. I'd leave that work in their capable hands.

There were many asari in the cloning tanks, which were all around me, and not all of them were the blue babes that Mass Effect fans were so familiar with. I'd taken DNA from different sources and used that genetic information to make slight alterations to the latest batch of asari.

An example of this was the green skinned asari that I was currently feeding memories to while she finished growing. I'd used the DNA of Supi, a former Twi'lek slave who now served as a personal assistant, as a source of genetic information, and I'd altered the DNA of an asari clone so that she was green rather than blue.

Because the alteration of her skin pigment was not merely superficial the colouration would be passed on to any children this asari had, making her rather special.

The Twi'lek species had over many thousands of years, developed and mutated in such a way as to bring about changes in their skin pigmentation, which resulted in many races and subraces. Much like humans in that way.

These races were all more or less physically identical, except when it came to their outward appearances, again like humans. The wide and vivid variety of skin colouration included many variations of blue, red, yellow, orange, green, white, pale brown, pink, and lavender.

There was not an even distribution of skin colours across the Twi'lek population. The Lethan Twi'leks, who were red in colouration, were a rare subgroup, perhaps even the most rare. In contrast, the Rutian Twi'leks, which exhibited a blue phenotype, were more common among the population.

Because of this I'd obtained DNA samples from as many Twi'leks as was possible so that I could create a more colourful array of Asari. The differences were of course only skin deep, but it amused to me able to create such a variety.

Being able to do stuff like this was why I didn't bother creating empires, preferring instead to leave the ruling to others. To me in made little sense to claim authority over far distance people and worlds when I could create and shape life like this.

Sure I'd guided the course of an entire galaxies by deciding what worlds would prosper and what races needed to be taken down a few pegs, but that didn't compare to getting to sculpt a person like they were a piece of clay, turning them into what I wanted them to be.

It was a good thing for my creations that I didn't have a huge ego, or I might have declared myself a god by now and have my creations worship me. I couldn't understand why the likes of the Goa'uld would want that in the long run, as I figured it that it could get dull after a few decades.

While thinking about how in the future I should pass on my insights and knowledge into some sort of Grey Jedi holocron, I moved to another cloning tanks. Within this device was another naked asari who was almost mature.

Like her still growing sisters I was feeding her select memories so that her mind would be different than the asari who'd gotten the DNA from. That asari could be considered the mother of this one, and since I was providing genes as well perhaps that made me the father in some sense.

Although I'd rather not think that way as I liked checking out my asari, and I would have sex with some of them once they'd had a chance to fully mentally mature by each becoming their own person. Besides I wasn't giving them any of my genes. No that this mattered much to asari who didn't inherit any genetics from the father.

Unlike her sisters his alien babe was a strange shade of purple and her skin texture was different as well as Tali'Zorah had donated some DNA for this project. She was convinced that her genes would produce asari well suited for engineering work, despite them having the wrong number of fingers, at least in her view.

I knew that it didn't really work that way. What would make the purple asari good engineers was the memories I gave them, and the holodeck training I would provide. Implanted memories combined with holodeck training, and the natural learning abilities of asari, was what made this all work.

However the training could wait. Even with the anti-Force bubbles that covered this place it wasn't a good idea to rush my creations. They could stay in the tanks overnight while I went and had some fun.

(Line Break)

 **Lantea. Tatooine.**

"Supi!" a voice called out.

Her Master had called out for her and when she entered the room she found him undoing his equipment belt. He'd also removed his armour and he'd placed his weapons in the locker that he kept under his bed.

Supi would have gladly cleaned his armour and weapons, and she'd happily put them away for him, but he always handled his own stuff. The Twi'lek didn't think that this was a lack of trust, as it had been he wouldn't have let her find out were he kept his weapons.

"Master?" she asked.

She was ready and eager to serve, not just because it was her job, or because she was grateful to Gothic for giving her such a high standard of living, she also wanted something to do. To make herself useful.

"Get on the bed" he ordered.

Supi got onto her hands and knees as she waited for him to enter her in some way. She didn't have to wait long as he came over to the bed and stopped in front of her. She knew what to do, and began sucking her master's cock.

As she continued her work she started to gently run the fingers of one of her hands over her slit, she was getting herself wet for her master's use, although he could just fuck her dry that wouldn't be pleasant for either of them and he seemed to care if she enjoyed it.

Plus he had this strange ability to make her feel great amounts of pleasure without actually doing anything. Given that he carried a lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi, Supi figured that Gothic somehow used some Force power to make her feel good.

She slipped in a finger when she felt she was wet enough, she moaned while taking his cock further into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth in order to take the entire length in.

"Get on your back and spread your legs" Gothic ordered.

Supi obediently did as she was told while, licking her lips, savouring the taste of his cock. While giving blowjobs wasn't her favourite thing to do she'd had far worse tastes in her mouth in her past, and Gothic never tasted bad. He could sweat, but he never smelt bad either. Must be a Jedi thing.

The alien babe got onto her back watching at her new master quickly stripe off what remained of the clothes, throwing them aside as he looked at her with a nearly predatory smile. Males of many species often looked at Twi'lek females like that.

To her surprise the human male decided to flip her onto her stomach. Supi soon felt her Master's big and hard cock move towards her ass, and she held her breath, hoping he wasn't going to fuck her ass with it as that had always been painful and degrading for her.

She wouldn't stop Gothic if he decided to take her that way, but to her relief he soon guided his manhood to her eager pussy, and soon he entered her with a powerful thrust. She was thankful she had fingered herself to get ready for this.

"Yeah take my cock like the whore you are," Gothic said he slapped her ass,

The slap was not too hard but it did make Supi cry out if only because she was so surprised. Gothic had never hit her before, and it wasn't until he slapped her ass a few more times that she realised that he wasn't actually going to beat her.

"Ah! Master!" the alien babe cried out

Physical pain was something she had learned to suffer through and compared to what she had suffered through this was a light punishment. A mild spanking was something she could take as others had done this so hard she couldn't sit afterwards for days. And she was lucky, some slaves of the Hutts had died screaming in agony.

Her Master slapped Supi's ass again only this time it was the other cheek. Now that she'd been expecting it the Twi'lek woman discovered that she rather enjoyed the sensation.

"Oh Master," the alien babe moaned

The pace of the sex began to increase and before long her owner began using his strange powers to drive Supi close to insanity through sheer pleasure, which left the green skinned Twi'lek unable to do or thinking anything.

(Line Break)

 **Lantea. Tatooine.**

Supi turned to face me while running her hand over my bare chest. She seemed very happy right now.

"Master, did I do well?" she asked me.

Well I did most of the work, but I could sense that she desired reassurance. She was emotional fragile due to years of abuse, and while I'd healed the scars of the body, the scars of her mind might never be gone.

"Oh yeah, you did really well" I praised.

Just a few kind words made her very happy. Sometimes it was hard not to think of her as a pet of some sorts. I didn't think this because I saw Twi'lek as less than human, it was more because I was so much than other people. Plus it didn't help that Supi acted like a pet, or like a child, wanting attention and praise.

"Is Master pleased?" she asked,

Normally I only allowed Cameron to call me Master, but the Terminator wasn't at all threatened by Supi, and having someone call me Lord-Commander while in bed wasn't at all sexy.

"Very" I answered.

For some reason me saying that caused her to place her breasts right in front of my face. Supi's breasts weren't as big as Miranda's or Seven's boobies, but they were fairly big.

Sure I was more of an ass guy, however that didn't stop me from sucking on one of the dark green nipples I'd been offered. I went at this for a while and I was about to start using my powers to make her orgasm without having sex when I heard something.

[No milk will come out no matter how hard you keep sucking, master]

I was pretty sure that she'd not spoke out loud. I stopped and let myself focus for a moment. I'd hadn't been channelling the Force, and I'd never developed telepathy as some near-ascended humans were known to.

"Well I'm still going to try," I joked, not caring if she figured out that I could read her mind.

I soon took the other one into my mouth and started to suck on it. At the same time I couldn't help thinking if it was possible to modify Supi so that her tits filled with yummy milk. A project for the future perhaps.

While I was sure the alien babe did feel pleasure from the attention I gave her, she acted as she was in heaven just to stroke my male ego.

That wasn't the only stroking she did, I felt her slid a hand down my torso and she took my cock in her slender hands as she gently started stoking it. I figured that before long we'd be fucking again, but right now I just wanted to enjoy what it was I was doing.

(Line Break)

 **Lantea. Tatooine.**

Ever since I'd read Supi's mind I'd been trying to come to grips with that the fact that I now had telepathic powers. Which I knew had been granted at the start of this Jump, since they were one of the basic Force powers the Jump provided, but I'd not tried to read anyone's mind.

Telepathy was the ability to mentally communicate with other individuals. Some Force-users were able to communicate via telepathy. I knew this as in the movie Jedi Luke Skywalker was able to call out to his twin sister Leia Organa using telepathy when he needed rescuing on Cloud City. Darth Vader used this talent when he tried to convince Luke to turn to the Dark Side as the young Jedi was fleeing Bespin.

This might suggest that Force Users could only use telepathy with other Force Users, but Supi had an average midichlorian count, I'd checked with the Midichlorian Detector, and I'd have been able to sense if she was strong in the Force.

Which meant that either telepathic Force Powers weren't limited to other Force Users, or my Near-Ascended powers had somehow changed or grown. My knowledge of Force Telepathy came from false memories, and at times such implanted knowledge didn't tend to be of much without some practical training as well. Technical knowledge was one thing, but real skills needed practice.

I could make telepathic contact with people who the Magical Sensitivity gene, such as Morgana, which I'd obtained from the Merlin Jump, but telepathic contact was not the same as reading thoughts. People with the gene sent thoughts to each other on purpose as a secure means of communication.

However Force telepathy was a bit different and I wanted to learn to really read minds, as this could help me obtain information, such as the plans of my foes, without needing to hook them up to a memory machine.

"Samantha come on in" I invited.

I'd summoned her to my new lab. Which was more of an interrogation room really. Only I had no need or desire to torture people. I could download memories with some of the technology I'd gained, and person who's memories were downloaded didn't need to consent. Which normally eliminated the need to force information from people. However I wouldn't always be able to hook someone up to a machine, so being able to get information directly from someone's mind would be a useful skill.

"You need me for something" she said.

I did indeed.

"There's a project I need your help with" I told the Tauri woman "I'm working on my telepathic powers and I need someone to practice on".

Carter looked over at the cruel looking metal thing in the middle of the room which looked like a cross between a dentists chair and a surgical slab.

""Don't worry I would never purposely harm you" I told the former Air Force officer "but I do want to invade your mind, so you don't have to do this if you don't want to".

Naturally she wasn't enthusiastic about this. I didn't blame her. I understood how psychology could play an important role when it came to interrogation, but I was thinking of modifying this room. If nothing else a pillow would make the process a lot more comfortable for whomever it was I needed information from.

"Will it hurt?" she asked me.

I had no idea.

"That isn't my intention" I told her "And I can heal any damage I might do, and I won't share anything I find in there with anyone. This will remain totally private".

I'd chosen Samantha for this project because while I'd 'evolved her' during the Stargate Jump, she was still pretty close to a baseline human. Miranda was more gene enhanced than even I was, Tali wasn't really human even when she took that form, Morgana was a Seer, Seven of Nine had implants in her head, and Cameron didn't even have an organic brain.

"Are you sure that this isn't a sex dungeon?" Carter asked as she began undressing.

I stopped her from getting naked.

"Samantha" I said "This isn't a medical process, I'll be reading your mind, the clothes will won't get in the way".

She looked sheepish as she put her bodysuit back on. Clearly there was something sexual about all this for her. Perhaps she had a few bondage fantasies rattling around that powerful mind of hers. It wouldn't surprise me as while she was most certainly a strong woman that didn't mean she couldn't dream of surrendering control, if only for a little while.

"Okay lie down and I'll restrain you" I said "Its in case you thrash about".

Samantha did as she was instructed, and then I began to call upon the Force while trying to remember my training, as I began to read Carter's surface thoughts, which were about how cold and uncomfortable she was feeling, I realised that this telepathy thing wasn't as hard as I'd imagined.

Now all I had to do was try digging a little deeper to see what else I could take from a mind. Might as well looking for Samantha's bondage fantasies while I was in there.

As I began to sense Samantha's thoughts I began to understand this power even better than before. Memories that had been added to my mind became easier to focus on. Now I understood that every Force user, Jedi or Sith, was potentially able to use this ability.

I also understood that the range of telepathy was theoretically infinite as the Force bound all life together regardless of the distances between them, but the telepath must be able to sense the presences of those they wish to contact.

Thus, communicating with non-Force-sensitives became nearly impossible over distances as while they were a part of the Force their presence within the Force would be hard to detect because they wouldn't stand out against all the other presences.

However, individuals who either shared a biological relationship or a particularly strong emotional bond were known to communicate across far greater ranges. In extreme cases (such as the twin bond between Jacen and Jaina Solo), the link apparently had no spacial limit.

I didn't have to worry about such limits with Carter as she was right in front of me, so her lack of presence within the Force, when compared to other Force Users, wasn't much of an issue.

As to why I wished to master telepathy, that wasn't just about gathering information, the power would give me an advantage in combat, which I might need in the future if I went up against a superior foe.

The Force already allowed me to predict the movements of an opponent, but with telepathy I could find out their plans, and furthermore I could use it to taunt and confuse opponents by making them hear my voice in their heads.

Other telepathic abilities including being able induce pain or project a telepathic blast to damage the target's mind, which could make it easier to extract information from someone's mind. But I used pleasure on Samantha in order to make her lose focus as that was much kinder.

What didn't help with any of this was that she shouldn't burst out laughing while I was trying to read more than her surface thoughts.

"This isn't funny" I told her.

Her thoughts let me know that she did not agree. She found my attempts to invade her mind like some sort of telepathic interrogator to be highly amusing. Given that I'd not exactly been eager to try this despite needing to test my powers I decided to give up and let Samantha go back to work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews**

 **RoyalTwinFangs**

Thrawn is still with his people at this point, but he could be recruited later, or otherwise be in the story if this new Confederation ever makes contact with the Chiss. That would be sometime in the future since the group has a lot to do in the Outer Rim before they start getting involved with the Unknown Regions.

 **Selias**

What an amusing mistake. Almost a shame that I corrected it.

 **frankieu**

The droid army is just blaster fodder for the coming war so there's no reason to waste time and energy upgrading them.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 6 - The Phantom Menace**

 **Part 9**

 **Theed. Naboo.**

Padmé Naberrie, known by the royal name of Amidala, sat upon her throne as she waited for the meeting to begin.

While she now ruler of this world Padmé Naberrie had rather simple life once, having grown up in an isolated mountain village where her parents instilled in their children high virtues like self-sacrifice and to care for those less fortunate.

Later in life her family moved to Theed and Padmé attended the best schools available to her, while enjoying occasional retreats to Naboo's lake country. In the time line that could have been she would have retreated that part of the planet along with Anakin Skywalker while hiding from bounty hunters.

In her youth Padme volunteered for the Refugee Relief Movement, like her father had before her. During that part of her life she had journeyed to world called Shadda-Bi-Boran in order to aid in the relocation efforts of the natives. Sadly these refugees died when they were unable to adapt to life on another world.

Amidala's rise to power was meteoric, she had joined the Apprentice Legislature at age eight and became a full Apprentice Legislator by age eleven. By 33 BBY, at the age of thirteen, Padmé Naberrie had become the teenage governor of Theed, and was extremely popular, rallying those opposed to the rule of King Ars Veruna.

She became involved in a relationship with Ian Lago, the young son of Veruna's Prime Counselor, Kun Lago. Lago's father opposed the match, but it ended of its own accord when Veruna abdicated and Amidala was able to succeed the King.

Her bid for the throne had initially been suggested to her parents, and subsequently discreetly backed, by Senator Palpatine, who wished to see Veruna lose the election as part of his own plans for greater power.

About five months after her election in 33 BBY, Queen Amidala was faced with what would become one of the most significant events in Naboo's history. In protest of the Galactic Senate's decision to tax users of the galaxy's trade routes, Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation enforced a blockade on Amidala's home world.

With few resources of its own, as the people of that planet were unwilling to ravage their world, the Naboo relied heavily on imports, as such the blockade served as the perfect example of the Republic's reliance on trade.

Amidala tried to use diplomatic and political means to rid her planet of the Trade Federation, yet it was all in vain. The Viceroy, who was secretly following the orders of Darth Sidious, avoided any diplomatic efforts to end the blockage, going so far as to order his troops to assassinate the Republic ambassadors that Chancellor Valorum had secretly dispatched.

Unfortunately for Nute Gunray the ambassadors were the Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, and shortly after their escape Gunray was ordered to both sabotage all of Naboo's communications systems and deploy his troops for the invasion.

While Amidala refused to start a war her opinions on the matter were meaningless as the Trade Federation invaded anyway, and swept away what little defences the planet's human population had prepared. Naboo was a peaceful planet so it had no military, only a security force, and a few squadrons of star fighters.

When the Trade Federation forces took Theed, Amidala was soon captured at the Palace, but in the guise of a handmaiden. Her double, a girl called Sabé, assumed the guise of the Queen during this time. Acting on instructions, the decoy refused to sign the treaty authorizing a Federation occupation of Naboo, and they were sentenced to be placed in detention camps.

On their way to detention facilities, the group, which consisted of the false Amidala, her handmaidens, Governor Sio Bibble and Captain Panaka, was freed by the Jedi ambassadors Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Though reluctant to leave her people, Amidala (via Sabé) accepted the Jedi's offer to escort her to Coruscant, leaving Governor Bibble and others behind.

Had the time line carried on as expected Padme would made a pact with the Gungans, and she might have managed this even without the help of Jar Jar Binks, whose fate remained unknown.

If that battle had taken place the Gungans would have fought a battle with the Trade Federation droid army while Naboo starfighters tried to take out the Droid Control ship, so that Padme and others could arrest the Viceroy.

That hadn't happened as a group of people from another galaxy, known to the locals as the Outsiders, had destroyed the Droid Control Ship in a surprise attack, which had disabled the droid army, leaving the Viceroy helpless.

From that point it had been simply enough to arrest the leaders of the blockade and bring freedom to the planet. The Outsiders had even aided in efforts to undo the harm done by the Trade Federation occupation by donating supplies needed to care for the people of Naboo.

Now the Outsiders had made contact again, sending the Queen a box. While the courier hadn't stuck around for long, it had been explained that only Padme could open the box, and that it contained a way to speak with Gothic, the leader of the Outsiders.

The container was currently being wheeled into the room, after being examined, and once all of her advisers were in place, the Queen touched the container. It opened and from the ornate box came a metal sphere, that lifted itself into the air.

Padme was just wondering how she'd use this sphere to contact Gothic when it activated seemingly in its own, however Padme had actually switched on it with her mind.

There was a short delay, but before long the sphere began to show the face of Gothic, the leader of the Outsiders. The Queen couldn't help feeling curious about all of this, and she couldn't wait to find out what the extra-galactic man had to say.

Thankfully he didn't keep her waiting long.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Hutt Space.**

On the map Hutt Space was an autonomous region of the galaxy on the border between the Mid Rim and the Outer Rim Territories, near the entrance to a region of the galaxy known as Wild Space. Hutt Space encompassed the entire Si'Klaata Cluster, and shared a border with the Tion Hegemony, which I knew nothing about, yet.

As could be guessed Hutt Space was named for the Hutt species, who dominated the region. Differing accounts attributed different numbers of planets in Hutt Space, but reasonable estimates range from a few hundred to a thousand inhabited worlds.

The different accounts were partly why Seven of Nine was currently mapping this part of the galaxy with her Asgard science ship and long rang probes, but that would take a while so my ship was scouting out the systems that we already had charts for so we could better plan the invasion, and to better understand what was actually going in this part of space.

The ship was remaining cloaked as such the scanners weren't feeding us a great deal of information, but we could get an idea of what sort of traffic the different systems got, and what sort of large scale defences they had.

We were also leaving a number of cloaked probes behind in each system, this slowed things down, however it would ensure that we had up to date information on all the major systems in Hutt Space.

This would be very important if the Hutts managed to gather another fleet. Given what had happened to the last one I couldn't see many pirate gangs and slaver groups joining up for another attack on Tatooine, but when I started attacking Hutt controlled worlds even those scum might fight to defend their homes.

Scanning and launching probes didn't involve much effort from me now that I had an organic crew as well as plenty of bots. Which left me free to plan things, and I was going over some plans right now, not all of them had to do with the coming war.

"Tea, Earl Grey. Hot" I ordered.

I'd installed a mobile replicator next to my command chair so I didn't have to reach far for my drink.

Before my eyes were a number of 2D screens, which were holograms, and they displayed a lot of information, as well as some designs and notes I'd been taking. I even had some news reports up, so that I would remain updated about current galactic affairs.

I was currently reading about how Nute Gunray was stepping down as the head of the Trade Federation due to the board of directors more or less ordering him to quit his job. Which was good for me as it meant he was less of a threat.

Alas he was still quite wealthy and had an army of lawyers to protect him who were using every legal trick they could to keep the Viceroy out of the courtroom for some time to come. He might never be put on trail given that without Palpatine around the Republic leadership was clogged up due to corruption.

While the Viceroy was denying having sent a fleet to Tatooine, laying blame on lesser ranking members of the leadership, the very people I'd sent back to Trade Federation after capturing their ship, I was sure the directors of that firm knew exactly who to blame.

The loss of another Droid Control Ship, the second since the blockade of Naboo, was more than just an embarrassment to the Trade Federation, it was a great of loss materials goods, and future income, since that ship could no longer be used to carry trade goods. They'd even lost an entire droid army.

Since I'd made the Trade Federation fire on their allies, which had killed many pirates and mercs even if the other Trade Federation ships had been able to escape, the Hutts would no longer be allied with them. Not even if the deal they'd made was with Gunray rather than the whole organisation.

Also I suspected the Trade Federation would stay out of my affairs in the future, if only prevent the company from losing more money, but I wouldn't be lowering my guard around them. Those aliens were not to be trusted, and in the future I might need to dismantle the entire shipping corporation.

"What are you working on, Master?" inquired Cameron.

Due to Supi taking up a lot of attention I'd not spent much time with my Terminator in recent weeks, and right now the green skinned alien babe was spending time in my quarters with some educational programs. I wanted to ensure that Supi could have a life once I had left this galaxy and education could help with that.

"I'm working on a proper plan for our future Jumps" I told the cyborg "I've been going over the Final Jumps. My intention for the last Jump is still the Warhammer 40k galaxy, and by the looks of things that will be Jump 20".

Cameron had a quick look at the displays.

"Twenty Jumps would give you minus one thousand CP" she said.

Which was the limit, and while I'd need to take a boat load of drawbacks in order to get any CP to spend for that setting, h didn't think that I'd need to after a total of 19 Jumps.

I was very powerful now, and I was only on Jump Six, just over a quarter of my way through the now planned twenty Jumps. At the rate things were going I should be able to pop a few planets with just the power of my mind by the time I got to Jump Ten.

"While I've made some good choices for Jumps" I was now saying "but I do need to plan things more carefully, and it would be a good idea to expand the warehouse if we're going to do fourteen more Jumps".

I enlarged two of the files I'd been looking at.

"There's a version of the Marvel Cinematic Universe with what is called an Asgardian Armoury that I wouldn't mind having as you can upgrade it so that you can take any weapon out of the armour no matter where you are" I explained to Cameron "It also has a hanger bay add on that can be upgraded to hold a lot of space ships. I could end up spending most of my CP on warehouse upgrades on that Jump, but it would be worth it, and I am becoming very powerful so I should be able to hold my own in that reality".

I'd be no match for Thor whose godly powers were somewhat magical in nature I suspected, and while I could escape the Hulk easily enough, in a fair fight he'd ground into a sticky paste. But that was okay as humans with high tech stuff and fighting skills were valued members of the team. Plus one of my visions in the crystal caves had shown me fighting alongside the Avengers, and I rather liked that idea.

"My concern is that I won't be strong enough to fight Thanos" I admitted to the cyborg "And so I've been exploring some options for a Jump to take before the MCU".

I also wanted some more addons for my Warehouse as if I was doing twenty Jumps I would need more room, and support. Also more powerful companions would be nice, but I had ways of upgrading existing companions if needs be, they just saw no reason to further enhance themselves right now.

"The Young Justice Jump has a trophy and training room addons that look nice" I said to Cameron "But I have my eye on the Skyrim Jump as that Jump has warehouse addons, and there's a way to drastically shorten the Jump so that no one has to spend an entire decade in stasis".

Jump Chan had advised doing a couple of magical Jumps, and a trip to Skyrim could enhance my existing magical powers rather nicely. Morgana would benefit to as she wanted more magical powers as well.

Most of my women weren't at all interested in magic, or living in a world without the advanced technology that they were so used to, and because of the way Jump Chain worked, they didn't have to.

I could just leave them in stasis, and from their perspective no time at all would pass. If I missed them too much, then I could simply enter the Cosmic Warehouse and spend some time with that person without them having to leave the comfort of the warehouse.

Also up on the screens were modified designs for ring platforms and Stargates, these designs were much more limited that the real thing, every platform and Stargate would be paired with another in order to limit movement via the gates, and also their range, but on the plus side my modifications greatly cut down on the amount of naqudah required, and that was a very limited resource since only the Matter Furnace could provide the material.

Even now the two Stargates I planneed to use to link Naboo to Tatooine, were under construction, those two worlds were close together on a galactic scale, and my designs would take advantage of this to allow for safer Stargate travel. Less naquadah meant less chance of there being a massive overload that could render a planet uninhabitable.

"But I can worry about future Jumps later" I was now saying "I was just thinking ahead. For now I need to focus on Hutt Space".

I didn't even have to press a button in order to change the display. Now there was only one big 2D screen and it showed Hutt Space. I could see the positions of some of the more important worlds, and the hyperspace routes.

Like many other realites this universe had a layer of subspace, which was known as Hyperspace (called darkspace by the Yuuzhan Vong), and it was used by starships to achieve faster-than-light travel.

Hyperspace was an alternate dimension of space-time that could only be entered at faster-than-light speeds using a hyperdrive, this was true of my ships as well as the locals. Hyperspace was coterminous with realspace, with a unique point in realspace being associated with a unique point in hyperspace.

Every object in realspace, like stars or planets, also had a "shadow" in hyperspace at the same location that it occupied in realspace. Since gravity had an effect on time and space this made sense.

While my research into the hyperspace science of this reality had told me that aspects of hyperspace remained mysterious to astrophysicists and astrogation experts. At least it was clear that hyperspace shortened travel times, allowing starships that were equipped with hyperdrives to cross light-years in a matter of minutes.

In this galaxy hyperspace travel was the backbone of the galactic community, commerce and trade, politics and warfare. Just as the advanced people's of the Star Trek galaxy used warp drive.

While it was different elsewhere for this setting the principles of Hyperspace travel were first discovered by the ancient Rakata. Who thousands of years ago had founded the not so Infinite Empire, and hadn't been the nicest people around.

The Corellians and Duros were the first two known races to have figured out how to create a purely technological versions of the Force based Rakatan devices. Without them this galaxy would be a very different place.

At the start of the Galactic Republic, hyperspace coordinates were plotted with the aid of hyperspace beacons, and many stations placed in open space, distant from gravity wells, where ships would download data provided by the Republic Spacelane Bureau.

Around the time of the Mandalorian Wars, navicomps replaced the beacons, making hyperspace navigation much easier.

The hyperdrives of this galaxy had some big disadvantages when compared the hyperdrive I used. Which was a combination of Asgard and Ancient sciences, my ship was Lantean, bit it had been upgraded by Asgard.

While generally determined by the distance between two planets, hyperspace travel times between two locations seemingly close to one another could be drastically extended by the need to navigate around stellar hazards, such as asteroid fields and nebulae.

An example of this is the journey from Coruscant to Alderaan. In terms of distance, Alderaan was situated close to Coruscant, however such a journey required many hours of travel because stars were much closer together the closer to the centre of the galaxy you were.

It was actually faster and easier to get from Tatooine to Alderaan on the other side of the galaxy, because Tatooine was in the Outer Rim, because out here the stars were much fewer and further apart, so it was possible to chart a more direct course.

Also there were what was called Hyperlanes, which were parts of hyperspace were a ship could move much faster than normal and more safely too. This was because of what could be called subspace currents, which existed in the layer of subspace used by the peoples of this galaxy. Unlike other subspace anomaly these currents were a good thing.

A simply way to look at was to think of normal hyperspace travel as a ship at sea, while you could travel far by sea there was always the sight danger of going of course, or crashing into something. Gravity wells could be like ice bergs in a sense. Precise navigation greatly lessened the danger, but there was always a chance of disaster.

Hyperlanes were more like well known rivers with strong yet steady currents. During the centuries of stable Republic rule stable hyperlanes had become trade routes, which allowed for the easy movement of goods.

The natives of this galaxy didn't fully understand this, but they didn't have access to the amount of information I did. I had knowledge of subspace science from Stargate and Star Trek, and the Ancients were able to utilise subspace to such a degree that that could make their own wormholes. Without that understanding there wouldn't be any Stargates.

I didn't require these routes, and my ships could traverse the galaxy with ease, as we used a totally different layer of subspace, one free of any currents, and one that allowed for much faster travel.

The reason as to why I cared about hyperlanes which were of no use to me was because Nal Hutta, the capital world of Hutt Space and home of the Hutt Clans, sat on several hyperlanes

"Defeating the Hutts will require invasing Nal Hutta, and Nar Shaddaa, the Smuggler's Moon" I was now saying to Cameron "And while we could try to blockade the system with a fleet of Ha'tak I think it might make things easier for us if we weakened our enemy first".

I highlighted part of the 2D map.

"If we had a base on the boarder of Hutt Space, on one of these trade routes, then our enemy might be fooled into thinking we actually intend to make use of these routes" I said to my bodyguard "Then they would underestimate us",

To that end taking a world on a trade route that led to Nal Hutta would be a good opening move as I could set up a military base there, and this would give the Hutts something to focus on. A target for them to strike which was a threat to them so they'd be tempted to ignore Tatooine and attack this base.

"Teth might work" I said, thinking out loud "It's on two minor trade routes, and on the boarder of Hutt Space".

This was when one my asari rushed into the room, she was blued skinned as were all the asari crew and soldiers I'd created. I'd not meant to create any sort of caste system, but that did seem to how things were progressing. I'd been creating more purple skinned asari as engineers, and I'd most likely end up with green skinned asari as workers.

"My Lord, the sphere is active" she said

Good this meant that Tali had been able to deliver the communications device to the Theed palace, and while I was sure that Captain Panaka's underlings had scanned the machine, in case it was a bomb, they'd not broken it.

"If you'll excuse me" I said to the bridge "I have an alliance to create".

(Line Break)

 **Meeting Chamber,. Geonosis.**

Geonosis, which was called Geonosia by some of the natives, was a ringed, rocky planet in the Arkanis sector of the Outer Rim Territories, not that far from Tatooine, so it hadn't taken Count Dooku long to get here in this new ship. What had taken time was making the deals with this world's leadership.

The world was the home planet of the insectoid Geonosians, it was known for its droid factories and violent gladiatorial games. However games weren't of concern here, it was the droid factories that interested Dooku and his new partner.

While this planet was part of the Republic, it had been forgotten by the Senate, and by most of the galaxy, however the leader of the new Confederation had designs for this world. Its droid factories could be put to use building Gothic's security bots.

The Outsiders planned for war with the Hutts, and a war required an army. While building an army for the Confederation on a world that was part of the Republic would be a problem, as such the bots would be for security not warfare, at least not publicly.

To aid with this the bots would be sold to anyone who could afford them, not including the Hutts. They would indeed provide cheap and effective security for worlds here in the Outer Rim, which badly needed them.

Hadiss the Vaulted was the current Archduke of Geonosis, and was he whom Dooku had been struggling to convince to build the bots. Dooku knew that Gothic had been wise to send him as even with his diplomatic talents the former Jedi Master was having trouble convincing the Archduke, someone less experienced would have stood no chance.

The insect alien who more or less ruled this world (there were rumours of queens who outranked the Archduke, but Dooku had seen no proof of their existence) spoke in tongue that humans could learn to understand, however Dooku had no need to speak it as he'd been provided with a universal translator.

"I understand that the retooling your factories will be costly" the Count said "And I understand that the lack of any existing customers for the robots is a concern as well".

The Outsiders would need a lot of bots in order to secure Hutt Space, and while they could build the machines themselves, they needed to support the military they were building, and to produce ships, even with their very impressive technology this wasn't possible. Not if the Hutts were to be defeated anytime soon, and slavery brought to an end.

"Just remember that the Outsiders made an entire city appear in a matter of hours" the Count said "They can control time itself, within certain limits, and I have seen the marvels of their technology for myself. The ship I travelled to your world in should have taken months to build, they finished it within weeks, and they have more on the way".

Dooku had more to say.

"Think about how you could profit from an alliance with this new Confederation" the Count urged "They will furnish you with a design for security bots that are superior to what anyone else in this galaxy can build, and while the Confederation's needs must come first, you will be free to sell the surplus bots to anyone you wish, aside from the Hutts, or to keep them for your own defence".

Dooku knew that it was time to sweeten the deal, but he let the Archduke ponder the matter for a few moments as they sat in the meeting room.

"The Confederation will pay very well for your services" the Count stated "They have access to rare metals, and I am sure that I can convince them to share some of their advanced technology with you".

Dooku knew that while space travel was simple enough for these aliens, they would be able to find a use for ring platforms, and Gothic even had plans for something called Stargates which allowed a person to step through a gate on one planet and simply appear on another.

Once the people of this world got used to having this advanced technology they would become dependant upon the Confederation, and then Gothic would have great influence over the Hives of this world, which would be able to supply with all the droids he would ever need.

The Archduke spoke and the Count listened, as the Confederation's ambassador he knew that he would be spending a lot of time talking and listening to people. He found that he didn't mind this as at least now his work would actually accomplish something in the long term.

"Then I will return to Laneta and acquire the designs as well as the agreed upon down payment" Dooku said.

The Archduke had now agreed the terms which had been sorted out earlier by those more suited to such things. Which meant that the Count had done his job. No doubt Gothic would be very pleased.

(Line Break)

 **Aurora-class Warship. Hutt Space.**

I returned to the bridge with a smile on face. My plans were well in motion. The Queen of Naboo wished to discuss our future trade agreements in person, and Dooku should soon have the hives of Geonosis making bots for me, which I would need to occupy Hutt Space.

Back on Tatooine, ships, arms and armour were being produced while I was scouting out Hutt Space. All was going well for my group.

Sure Padme hadn't actually agreed to anything yet, but given that her world had been devastated so recently I felt sure that she'd allow to use her world as a staging area for greater trade with the rest of the galaxy, and that she would help me to make a proper peace treaty with the Republic.

Plus Naboo was still exporting plasma, but there was no Trade Federation to oversee that operation. Perhaps I could aid the Naboo with that operation.

Once she got a look at ring platforms and a Stargate she'd want to see more, and in time that would led to me recruiting her as she could rightfully believe that I could aid the world she loved so much.

One day I'd own Padme like I owned my other companions. Not in the sense that I owned property, but her heart would be mine, I felt sure of it.

"Now where was I?" I said when I retook my chair on the bridge.

While I didn't really need reminding Cameron mentioned my desire to set up a base on Teth. Which I wanted to do in order to give the Hutts something to attack that wasn't Tatooine. Plus from this base I could raid targets in Hutt Space and have somewhere to store any spoils.

I could sort out the spoils on Teth, sending slaves to Lantea for them to be taken care of while keeping unknown and potential dangerous tech off Tatooine. And if the Hutts did take the base well it wouldn't be a huge loss.

Given the resources I had now I'd need to re-purpose some existing structure that was already somewhat secure. Then I could start moving in people and equipment. Teth would be suitable for this as it was under anyone's control.

It's democratic government had collapsed sometime ago, so perhaps in time I could restore some order to the planet, which was a hideout for smugglers these days, and bring the world into the Confederation.

"Set course for Teth" I ordered.

Before we arrived I would need to check in with Miranda Lawson as she would have a better idea of what resources would be needed to shipped to Teth.

The ship entered hyperspace, and given our speed we would be there in less than half an hour, and it would only take that long because we were in no rush. So I didn't have much time to plan any assaults, thankfully none would be required. I already knew exactly where this new base would be set up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note**

A little shorter than past chapters, but I'm already over fifty thousand words.

 **Jump Chain Gothic 6 - The Phantom Menace**

 **Part 10.**

 **Base. Teth.**

While this planet had once been a prominent vacation world for the Hutts, somewhat recently Teth suffered an economic crisis when the Galactic Republic began to crack down upon the criminals that used this world as a base of operations. Jedi Master Plo Koon helped local constable Janu Godalhi capture pirates who'd been based here as part of the Republic crackdown, further driving the Hutts out.

In the original time line, during the Clone Wars, the planet was home to Confederate agents who'd kidnapped Rotta, son of Jabba Desilijic Tiure, they concealed themselves within a B'omarr Monastery, the very place I was now using as a base. There were no B'omarr monks around to object, if they had I would have just set up elsewhere.

In the Clone Wars movie the monastery became the site of a battle between Republic and Separatist forces. The battle raged up the mesa's cliff side, in which AT-TE Walkers were used to climb up to the fortress. Upon reaching the top, Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Ahsoka Tano recovered the missing Hutt child.

Later on, Skywalker and Tano found a ship called the _Twilight_ on an adjacent cliff, and used it to transport Rotta, the baby Hutt, back to his father on Tatooine.

In the Clone Wars show Ziro the Hutt visited his father's hidden grave, which was located on this planet. He used the site to hide a holo-journal containing information about the Hutt Grand Council's illegal dealings. Once he had recovered the journal, Ziro was betrayed by his girlfriend, who shot him dead and took the journal to Jabba, her employer.

Alas finding that grave was turning out to be problematic as while it might exist, and it might contain information I could use against the Hutts, it was after all just a burial site, they weren't always easy to find, not when you had a whole planet to search.

"My lord" said one of the asari that I'd brought with me "The Stargate has been set up, and we're already getting the supplies we need. It won't be long before we have a shield up, and then we can get to work on the weapon emplacements".

The Stargates my group built were made in linked pairs so the only gate that could reach the one we now had on Teth was back in a secure location in Lantea on Tatooine. These gates would allow to us to easily move supplies and people between the two locations without needing to use one of our ships.

"Good work, Captain" I praised.

I really should have invested in some proper minions before now, having an army made up of intelligent women, who were also nice to look at, was very pleasant. Sure I could employ bots, but that just wasn't the same.

Because these asari had the memories of the person I'd cloned them from I'd equipped with Mass Effect style weapons, armour and omni-tools, so that they had equipment that they were familiar with.

I didn't have stockpiles of Element Zero, but there were ways around that, and the asari had implanted memories as well holodeck training that allowed them to use some of the technology I'd acquired from other universes.

"As soon as we have holographic communications set up, let me know" I instructed as the asari officer followed me on my walk around the new base "I'll need to discuss a few things with the people back on Lantea".

Sure I could use the communication equipment on my ship, but since my ship wouldn't be able to remain in orbit of this place all the time it made sense to set up some communications equipment here.

"It will be done my lord" said the sexy alien.

Good the sooner the better. The Hutts would need time to organise before they made any kind of strike against us, and that would give me to quickly visit a world that was on my list of worlds to visit.

"I'll leave you in charge for a time" I told the blue babe "Do a decent job of it and you could find yourself with the rank of General".

The new Confederation didn't have much of a military as of yet, but it was growing at a fast rate so I'd decided to create the rank of General for those who commanded important bases such as this. Confederation Army Captains were meant to led soldiers at the front not to command bases.

"Thank you, my lord" said the alien.

I didn't know why she was thanking me I hadn't done anything other than to promise her what would hopefully be a boring desk job.

(Line Break)

 **Crystal Cave. Dantooine**.

Considering that it didn't look as if anyone had visited this place for centuries I was mildly surprised about how easy a time Anakin Skywalker and I had finding the caves. Of course it helped to have the Force as well as decent scanning equipment.

The Crystal Cave was located on the southeast end of the Khoonda on the world of Dantooine. Khoonda still existed, granted it was a major city now, but it was still in the same place and had the same name.

According to one of my holocrons, the Jedi Order, discovered the caves Anakin and were now visting, when Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas established the Jedi Enclave not to far from here. The Enclave was long gone, however this world was still strong with the Force.

After the Enclave was set up the Jedi Order was given sole access to the world's wealth of precious crystals, which were vital to the construction of the Order's lightsabers. Among the naturally occurring crystal structures were the rare Adegan crystals, once believed to only grow on Adega, which produced blue, green and yellow variations.

While I knew that both Revan and the Jedi Exile had once been in this very place I felt no trace of them. But they had both been dead for thousands of years so that was to be expected, even if it was a shame.

"Why are we here, Master?" the young human asked.

I'd not told the boy why we were coming here because I'd wanted to keep the lad in suspense.

"You don't need to call me Master" I reminded Anakin "You're my student not my slave".

Cameron and Supi got to call me Master, but they were attractive females and could get away with it.

"Yes, Sir" Anakin said, before repeating the question.

I let the central chamber of the crystal cave answer for me, at least in part.

"You should know why we are here" I said.

His smile let me know that he'd figured out.

"We're going to find a crystal to power my lightsaber" he said.

He was only partly right.

"The crystal is not, by itself, the power source of the weapon. Like the Force User who wields the lightsaber, the crystal is attuned to the Force. Without that attunement, the crystal is just a pretty looking rock" I told my student" And while a non-Force user can ignite and wield a lightsaber, all that lightsaber would be for them is a shaft of superheated plasma. But for a Jedi, even a Grey Jedi like me, the lightsaber becomes something more: it is a manifestation of a Jedi's connection to the Force".

Around 4000 BBY, lightsaber crystals were used to indicate a Jedi's chosen class. Blue indicated a Jedi Guardian, a Jedi who used the Force on a more physical level, a warrior in truth. Green indicated a Jedi Consular, a Jedi who preferred to reflect on the mysteries of the Force and fight the dark side at its heart. Yellow indicated a Jedi Sentinel, a Jedi who honed his or her skills in a balance of combat and scholarly pursuits.

This distinction fell out of practice in later years, and now most Jedi used blue or green crystals that came from Ilum caves. Purple, yellow, and orange crystals were still used by some Jedi until the fall of the Jedi Order, which I may have prevented or at least delayed in this time line, but they were exceedingly rare.

To me that was a sign of how stagnate the Jedi Order had become as while each lightsaber was still unique due to the range of different materials used during constructed, my holocrons had informed me that in times past a much wider range of crystals had been used.

Which was why I'd brought my student to this world (leaving Teth in the hands of Morgana who was using her new diplomatic skills to convince the disorganised people of that planet to join my new Confederation) because I wanted him to have a crystal for his lightsaber that would unlike those used by the members of the Jedi Order.

"If none of the crystals here call to you then there are other places we can try" I told my student.

It was even possible for him to grow a crystal. I knew how to make organic crystals and Anakin could grow one, nurture it, forging a connection to the crystal over months or even years if needs be.

"You aren't ready to wield a lightsaber yet" I told the lad "But I want you have the crystal now so that when you are ready you can begin working on the weapon right away".

While there were plenty of Jedi Younglings who got their lightsabers at age even younger than Anakin, however at that point they'd already spent years in training. My student barely had any training at all, which meant he could do himself an injury or worse.

"Another place we could try is the the Adega system" I said to Skywalker".

That system was located in the Auril sector of the Outer Rim Territories, it was once a major center for Jedi activities according to the gatekeeper of the Tedryn Holocron. Again its abandonment was a sign of the Jedi Order's failing. They were so focused on maintaining the Republic that they kept all their operations on Courscant, a world that was not strong in the lightside of the Force.

"I think we should stay here, Sir" said the boy.

He was being drawn to a crystal I guessed. None were calling out to me, and this was a little disappointing as I was hoping to make myself a lightsaber shoto, which were essentially miniaturized lightsabers.

The main purpose of such a device was primarily to serve as an off-hand weapon for those duellists seeking to employ the twin-bladed technique of Jar'Kai lightsaber style, but were also utilised by those Jedi and Sith whose diminutive stature made wielding full sized lightsabers impractical, or, in some cases, impossible. Master Yoda used a shoto lightsaber for example.

In terms of design the lightsaber shoto was nothing more than a scaled down version of its larger sibling, and differed very little in its internal mechanism and construction. Generally speaking a shoto would be half the size of a standard lightsaber in both blade and grip length, and usually featured hilts that were considerably slimmer and more streamlined to allow for maximum dexterity.

Although relatively rare in comparison with common lightsabers, shotos saw some use during the Jedi Civil War, to the point where a standard design was adopted, and saw considerable usage, particularly among the Dark Jedi of Revan and Malak's empire, who wielded shotos with blades of crimson or violet.

Like their more traditional counterparts, these sabers were constructed by hand, and were as unique as the individuals who wielded them. Shotos that followed this basic blueprint all shared several common traits, including conical shaped pommels, ringed handgrips and cylindrical emitter shrouds.

Typically a duellist seeking to incorporate a shoto into their arsenal would recreate their original lightsaber in miniature for the sake of convenience and familiarity, although many also opted to make their second blade a different colour from that of their primary weapon.

The primary purpose of a shoto in lightsaber combat was to counter attacks by an opponent's weapon while freeing the primary lightsaber for a return strike. To this end, shoto wielders were required to become proficient in the lightsaber techniques of Jar'Kai in order to reduce risk of injury to themselves due to the increased dexterity needed to master the use of both blades simultaneously.

Masters of this technique could deliver a high number of attacks in a very short amount of time, potentially overpowering opponents quickly rather than engaging in a protracted duel. I preferred to kill my enemies as quickly and cleanly as possible.

The Grand Master of the New Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker, constructed a shoto lightsaber during the Galactic Civil War to counter the unusual nature of his opponent's weapon. The Sith Lady Lumiya's, made use of a lightwhip, which was a weapon I didn't know anything about, at least not yet.

My existing lightsaber contained a special magical crystal, which was not imbued with the Force, but rather magical energy, and yet it worked just as well as any other lightsaber, for some reason.

However for my shoto I intended to use a crytsal that was bonded to me through the Force if possible. If not then I'd just use my existing lightsaber and move onm or perhaps I'd create a backup lightsaber in case anything happened to the one I was carrying right now, hidden behind my black greatcoat.

While my lightsaber had been created by Jump Chan, and there it could be returned to me if destroyed, that might not happen right away, so it might wise to have a backup, I didn't know why more Jedi didn't since it was possible to bond with more than one lightsaber. Another example of their needless uniformity I figured.

I could even use one of the crystal that were meant to enhance the abilities of near-ascended humans. I'd not made use of them so far because my talents had been more than enough to for my needs, but that could change.

"Found it!" Anakin called out.

The presented the blue crystal to me, and it glowed with Force energy, I figured that in time Skywalker would fully tune himself with the crystal and then he would be ready to build his lightsaber.

"Good job" I said, while returning the crystal to its new owner "Keep it somewhere safe until the time is right".

I then presented my student with a gift.

"Along the way you'll find the other parts for your weapon, but I want you have this" I said as I gave the boy a special naquadah power cell, one that could last for centuries if the saber was used wisely "Its much like the power cell in my lightsaber, only I was able to improve on the design since making the prototype".

After thanking me Anakin took the power cell and put in his pocket along with the crystal.

"We should get back to the city" I was now saying "No doubt your mother has missed you, and you have classes".

I wanted Anakin to be my apprentice, to carry on my work once I was gone. Which would be to look after the Confederation, but I also wanted him to have options so it was important for him to have a well rounded education.

The lad said nothing as we headed back the Puddle Jumper, but I could sense that he was thinking eagerly about the future, and I could only hope that it would be a good one for him.

(Line Break)

 **Lantea. Tatooine.**

Upon returning the city I was briefed by Miranda who had some news for me.

"Teth is now part of the Confederation" she told me.

This was surprising news.

"That was quick" I said.

I'd only left that planet about a day ago.

"The planet didn't have any unified leadership so Morgana called up the leaders of each of the major settlements and got them to agree to a deal" I was told "The planet is now somewhat unified, and they'll be sending someone to sit on the council and then to join the assembly".

Like the last Confederation that I'd built this one would be led by an assembly, an organisation somewhat like a senate or a parliament. However that would only come about once we had enough members worlds to justify it. Until that day a smaller council would do the job of providing civilian leadership.

As the administrator of this city, Miranda would also have a set on the council and then the assembly. She wouldn't be elected into office, every world could chose its representative how ever chose, but her successor would be. But that could wait until the Confederation was actually built, and we were ready to leave it the locals.

Anakin would still be too young to replace me at that point, if that was the path he chose, but I had plans to undo Dooku's ageing so that he could stick around for a while longer and watch over the nation he was helping to build. Also increasing his life span would be a fine reward for his services.

I was also considering getting Supi an important job within the Confederation. It would amuse me to place a former slave into a high ranking position, however that would also have to wait as currently she wasn't suitable for such a job. She needed more education and more practical experiences in the wilder galaxy, both of which I could provide.

"Teth is a farming world for the most part" Miranda was telling me as we sat in her office "They were trading their excess food for farming equipment and other goods, but you scared off the smugglers who were bringing those goods in so Morgana convinced them to sell us the food, and in exchange we will sell them manufactured goods".

My goal in creating Lantea had been to provide myself with an industrial base very quickly. It had served me well so far, but if we were going to selling farming goods and other stuff to Teth, while supporting a war, we might need to expand the city.

Which was something I'd planned for when designing the city. There was plenty of free space on this planet, so all I'd have to do was set up another time field and build the needed factories myself.

For me that would take a few weeks, but only hours would pass on the outside. I wouldn't send my companions into the field again because I wouldn't be losing months this time only weeks at the most.

Some of the work would take place once the field was done as I would need to bring in workers and instruct them with memory transferring as well holodeck training. This combination had proven very effective so far.

While we didn't have enough liberated slaves I could just make more asari or go and liberate some slaves from somewhere in Hutt Space, or better yet I could do both. I had a lot of options.

"Get me a list of goods that they normally have smuggled in" I said to Miranda "I need to know what we'll be building".

Not that it really should be called smuggling if you don't have any laws against importing goods because there was no government to enforce any laws.

Given that we had replicators we didn't really need grown food, and Miranda had knew this as well as I did.

"Replicators are great" said the former Cerberus operative "But at the rate we're going we'll have a large army to feed and replicators take time to build. With food stores we'll have a surplus which we can use for rations for the army".

There was a reason why I left these sort of matters to Miranda she was very good at getting things organised behind the scenes as it were, and that left me free to focus on other matters.

Also I knew that while replicator technology would likely spread across the galaxy it would be very bad for the galactic economy if that happened to quickly. While Republic credits could exist digitally they sometimes had a physical existence.

Aurodium, a metal much like gold only rarer, which could be replicated, was used as currency, and once replicators became common Aurodium would become worthless. Which would be bad for people if it hadn't too quickly.

Replicators needed to be introduced slowly and to be limited to providing food, water, clothing and basic medical supplies at first. Over a period of years as people figured out how to better use the replicators I would leave behind the locals would begin to use a currency backed by the value of something that couldn't replicated, but could be mined.

Which was why in the Stargate verse I'd used a naquadah based currency as while naquadah could be mined on many worlds it could not be replicated, as such there was finite supply and the material was needed to keep the technology going so it would always have real value.

"I'll get the new factories sort out" I promised "But I might need to delegate the training. The Hutts will try something soon and I'll need to return to Teth, since we'll be using it as a staging area for our invasion of Hutt Space".

Teth was in Wild Space were there was no law and order, and while my city had been noticed by the greater galaxy, my base on Teth shouldn't draw too much attention from groups like the Republic.

"Our new Jedi spy is on his way" Miranda was now telling me as she handed me a datapad "Here's all the information we have on him".

The Jedi Master, who Jedi Knight Kenobi had mentioned would be sent, turned out to be Jorus C'baoth, who was a male Human from the planet of Bortras who served in the Jedi Order at this time.

From what I knew of the man he was arrogant, overly sure of his own skills and talents, he was known to be a warrior and philosopher. Also of note he viewed non-Force sensitives as inferior to those who could call upon the Force.

While he was highly controversial figure among his own peers, C'baoth was regarded as the epitome of a Jedi Master by some, while others were distrustful of him. I was already wary of the guy and we'd never even met.

During his exemplary, if unorthodox, career, C'baoth settled a number of conflicts. He notably participated in the demobilization of Ando, he defeated a band of Dark Jedi in the Elrood sector, put an end to the Ascendancy Contention of Alderaan, and helped his colleague Tra's M'ins mediate the Duinuogwuin–Gotal conflict. Not that these events meant much to me.

While doing all that, he also found time to train a Padawan, the young Human female Lorana Jinzler. At this point in time she was still a Padawan, and would therefore be coming here with her Master.

Most importantly was the main proponent of the Outbound Flight project, which he envisioned which he saw as a way of spreading the teachings of the Jedi to distant worlds, perhaps finding candidates for the Jedi Order in the unknown parts of this galaxy and beyond.

In the original time line Outbound Flight, was ultimately doomed by his arrogance and events outside of C'boath's control. Its downfall came at the failure of his vision and the destruction of Outbound Flight at the hands of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force led by Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo, also known as Thrawn.

C'baoth eventually fell to the dark side of the Force when he submitted to his anger and attempted to kill Thrawn. He himself died when a Chiss radiation bomb exploded inside of the expedition's main starship,.

Darth Sidious would later use recovered samples of C'baoth's DNA as the template for the insane clone named Joruus C'baoth. That clone became the guardian of Emperor Palpatine's private treasury, and later worked with Grand Admiral Thrawn during his campaign against the New Republic.

Not that any of this could happen now what with Sidious being nothing more than dust in the stellar winds.

"He could be trouble" I said to Miranda Lawson "But it makes sense that he's coming here".

My companion and lover nodded in agreement.

"He's interested in life in other galaxies" she said "And we're claiming to be from another galaxy in this universe".

While we were from the Milky Way, it wasn't the Milky Way of this reality. Perhaps we'd find that galaxy one day, but for now we had others places to explore.

The Jedi Master was no doubt coming here because we were known as the Outsiders, if he wanted to learn about what was outside of this galaxy then we were the people to ask.

"Maybe we should give him a Ha'tak with an upgraded hyperdrive" I mused "Let him have his Outbound Flight Project".

I was a little worried about him trying to take Anakin. The Jedi had the legal right to bring Force Users into their order, it was some law left over from when they'd been fighting the Sith in past wars, but the Jedi had tied themselves to the Republic to the point that outside of its boarders they no legal authority.

Also while this rule meant that they could recruit Force Users of any age the Jedi Order only took very young children. In my experience religious groups, be they mainstream or shady cults, did like to start the brainwashing process with children.

Someone like C'boath, who could go crazy and evil, might not care about that rule. Sure I could protect Anakin, but if I fought a Jedi Master, even without killing him, that might sour things for me with the Jedi Order. Getting rid of him in a non-violent way might be wise.

"I want work started on Ha'tak meant for an extended journey" I decided "We'll give it a Goa'uld hyperdrive, upgrade it so that it can reach nearby galaxies in a few months, and let C'boath leave on it if he so wishes".

Even if it got back-engineered it would still be slow when compared to my ship which could reach other galaxies in mere hours if I pushed the engines.

"An expedition will need a lot of supplies, but it won't need a large crew" I went on to say "We can provide the supplies, he'll have to sort out his own crew".

It wouldn't equal Outbound Flight, but that didn't matter to me, and as for C'baoth, he could go bother some other galaxy, leaving me free to influence this one.

"What do you think the Jedi Council will say to that?" Miranda wondered.

They might not approve of me letting one of their masters leave the galaxy, but they had no authority over me. They'd most likely just send another Jedi to keep an eye on this city, one that was devoted to the Council.

Maybe we'd get Obi-Wan back, he hadn't been too annoying.


End file.
